To Love a Sorcerer
by AshtheBlueEyedPoet
Summary: "As you are destined to protect Arthur, Emrys, I am destined to protect you." Iris is a sorceress sent to Camelot in search of the mysterious sorcerer named Emrys, destined to protect him from the dark forces that threaten him while he helps Arthur unite the lands of the kingdom. Merlin & O/C
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I remember hearing a voice telling me stories when I was very little. The voice was deep and soothing, rocky like the ocean waves against the shores that I only travelled to once in my life.

"You have a great destiny that lies ahead of you, Iris. You are to meet the most powerful warlock and you are to be his guardian. In your eighteenth year, you will journey to the great kingdom of Camelot, and that is where you will meet the warlock Emrys."

I also remember hearing my mom speaking in hushed tones to the one with the deep voice.

"How is she to protect this warlock? She has no magic!"

"She is a mere babe; her powers have yet to develop. In time, she will be a very powerful witch, her power only second to the warlock's. With my blessing, her powers will begin to grow as soon as she comes of age."

"You will bless her?"

A warm, electrical gust of air surrounded me and I began crying as I squeezed my eyes more tightly shut.

"Her…her hair is…"

"Yes, yes, those who are blessed with the breath of a dragon often experience changes in hair or eye color."

The last thing I remember is opening my eyes to a flash of gold flying into the sky.

Ooo0ooO

**(Seventeen Years Later)**

I lived in an outlying village, nearing the border of Camelot and Odin's kingdom. I stayed in a small cottage with my mother and father. They told me I had an older brother but he had run off when he was young and I was barely learning to walk. They never told me his name and for that, I do not know why.

My mother had named me Iris after the flower that bloomed in the forest near our home. She told me it stood for faith, hope and wisdom, which is all I remember her teaching me as I grew from a girl to a young woman.

The children in the village never played with me, so I stayed home with my mother to help her with chores. Our father was the town leader, who was revered for his own wisdom and kindness. I could still remember how he would smile down at me with his dark brown eyes and would call me his "precious flower".

On the eve of my eighteenth birthday, our village was raided by slave traders and bandits, who killed and kidnapped many of our neighbors. When they reached my home, my father tried to protect my mother and I, but his bravery lead to him being cut down in front of our house. They soon killed my mother and dragged me away into the forest.

The vision of my mother and father lying bleeding amongst the iris and lily flowers would haunt my memories forever.

When the slave traders carted me and a few other girls from my village away, the bandits burned what was left of our home to the ground. The other girls were screaming and crying, coughing as the smoke invaded our lungs. I stood there in shock as I felt a great build up of rage and hurt rise within me.

The next thing I remember is unleashing a loud cry, before a surge of power erupted from within me. The cages that held us exploded and everyone was thrown in the air, landing yards away. I stood there, panting, as I felt this electric, terrifying feeling hum along my skin. I looked down and saw a fragment of a mirror, which showed my reflection staring back at me, only the girl in the mirror had bright, copper colored eyes.

"Witch!" a bandit yelled. "Bind her!" My gaze whipped towards the men approaching me. Without thinking, I flung my hands forward and send the men flying through the air again.

I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye before an arrow pierced through the air, slicing across my left cheek. I cried out and turned as another was fired, except this one embedded itself in my side. I collapsed to my knees, clenching my side, gritting my teeth. Tears streamed down my dirty cheeks as I saw a man approaching me.

"Well, well, looks like we've got a witch on our hands," he said. I looked up, my vision blurring, making him a dark outline.

"I wonder what Morgana will want to do with you?" he amused. I coughed up some blood and spat at his feet.

"I will not go anywhere with the likes of you," I growled, trying to make my voice sound stronger than it was.

With one quick movement, I pulled the arrow from my side and struck him in the stomach. The man gasped and fell to the forest floor. I stood on shaky legs and looked around. The other men were still unconscious and I rushed over to the girls. There were four of them and I could not remember their names.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I urged them, shaking their shoulders. They stirred and immediately cried out in fear, bursting into tears.

"There's no time for this!" I snapped. "Go, run towards the other villages that are close by. Find shelter and tell them what happened."

"And what of you?" one girl asked. I looked around and spotted one of the bandit's horses and felt an idea form in my mind.

"Don't worry about me," I said impatiently.

"Where will you go?" another girl cried. I stood and looked at them, a sense of knowing filling my veins.

"I'm certain I'll find my way," I said.

Ooo0ooO

My journey lead me into the White Mountains. I was not sure where I was heading; all I knew was that I was trying to find _something._

I was tired and my feet hurt, but I carried on. The mountains were in bloom and the sun was warm and for that, I was grateful. Since the raid, I had nothing with me except a small blade and the clothes on my back.

I came across a small stream and stopped to drink some of the cool water. I stared down at the water and at my reflection.

My hair was curly and wild, the color of flames. It fell in a tangled mess down past my shoulders, framing my dirt streaked face. I had a scar from the arrow that cut my cheek, which I lifted a hand to. It served as a reminder of what happened and what I had lost. The injury to my side had healed over the few weeks I had travelled but I knew there was a scar there too.

My eyes, a bright blue green color, were set and determined, if not a little impatient. I stared at myself before dashing a hand across the water, distorting my image.

"God!" I cried out in frustration, burying my face in my hands. I was lost, I was hungry and I had no idea where I was going. I was in desperate need of help.

"I don't think a celestial being is going to help you now, Iris," a deep voice said. I looked up and gasped.

About ten yards away, in the shadows of the caves, laid a giant, golden dragon. Its bright eyes scrutinized me as its massive head tilted slightly to the side.

Startled, I jumped up and stared at the enormous beast. I felt adrenaline explode through my body but I was not afraid.

"I thought all the dragons were killed," I said in a clear voice, determined not to be intimidated by this creature.

"Yes, all but me," the dragon said in its deep, mystical voice. "I am Kilgharrah, the last of the dragons." I studied him and I even dared to step closer.

"Why are you hiding out here?" I asked. The dragon blinked slowly.

"Because I was imprisoned for a long, long time and do not wish to be again," Kilgharrah said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Imprisoned?" I repeated. The dragon nodded.

"Uther Pendragon kept me chained down in the caves below the great kingdom of Camelot, where I stayed for nearly twenty years before I was set free."

"Who set you free?" The dragon's eyes became slightly bemused.

"Did your mother not tell you what your destiny is?" the beast asked. My eyes widened.

"My mother is dead," I said flatly. "She and my father were killed my bandits weeks ago." The dragon's expression didn't change and he didn't offer any condolences.

"How did you know her?" I demanded. The dragon stood from its place in the cave and stepped towards me, towering over me with its immense height. I stared up boldly into its eyes.

"I had known your mother for many years, before you were even born. There was a time when dragons were not feared but that was before Uther Pendragon saw us as monsters that needed to be slaughtered mercilessly. When you were born, I found your mother to tell her the story of your destiny."

"It was you!" I exclaimed with surprise. "Your voice is the one I remember when I was little. You told me stories before I could even walk…" The dragon nodded.

"When you were born, I was still free. The last time I saw your mother and you was the last day I had my freedom. After, I was captured by Uther's men and moved into the caves."

"But why did my mother seek help from a dragon?" The Great Dragon all but shrugged.

"I cannot speak for your mother but I do know this- when you were born, she sought the help of a dragon because she knew you were different from the others, Iris," he said. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly. The dragon lowered its great head so our eyes were at the same level.

"You possess a great amount of magic, Iris," the dragon explained. "You are destined to be a powerful witch." I began laughing, ignoring how the dragon's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You must be mistaken," I said once I controlled myself. "I have no magic and I am certainly not a witch!"

"Your denial stands in the way of you truly seeing who you are and what you are capable of," the dragon said calmly. "But even you can't deny that you have used that magic in a time of need."

My memories flashed back to the day of the raid, and how I flung the men away from me with a movement of my hands, how my eyes glowed a different color… I stared up at the golden dragon.

"How is this possible?" I demanded. "How did I not know of this?"

"You were born with magic, as was your mother-,"

"My _mother_ had magic?" I interrupted. The dragon gave me a look that silenced my tongue.

"You were born with magic and when you came of age, the magic became known to you. It is your destiny to harness that magic and learn how to use it, as well as conceal it, before you continue your journey."

"My journey?" I repeated, finally sitting down on the grass. The dragon mirrored my movement, tucking its legs under its massive body.

"As I once told you when you were too young to understand, you have a great destiny in your future, Iris. Your destiny lies in Camelot, where you will meet a young warlock named Emrys."

"Emrys," I murmured, the name ringing a distant bell in my mind. "Why am I destined to meet this Emrys?"

"Because Emrys is meant to change the kingdom of Camelot forever, along with Prince Arthur. His destiny is to ensure that Arthur lives so they can create peace between the five kingdoms. Your destiny is simple, Iris," the dragon said.

"And what is that?"

"To go to Camelot and find Emrys. Find Emrys and protect him from the dark forces that wish to destroy him and his power." I choked out another laugh.

"My destiny is to protect him?" I asked flatly.

"Emrys is and always be the most powerful warlock these lands have ever seen. But even Emrys cannot fight on his own against those who wish to do him harm. There will be many challenges for you and for him but together, you will help Arthur and the kingdom of Camelot unite with the other kingdoms, creating the great land of Albion." I rubbed a hand over my eyes.

"Why me?" I asked in a softer tone.

"Even I cannot explain why the Fates chose you to be Emrys's protector. For now, all you can do is accept this as your destiny."

"I thought the future has many paths," I shot back. The dragon's eyes gleamed.

"That is does, young witch, but even some paths we cannot evade." I took a deep breath and looked into the Great Dragon's eyes steadily.

"What do I do now?" The dragon looked pleased.

"You must begin your journey to Camelot. The kingdom is not safe right now and some are using its weakness to plot its downfall. The king's ward, Morgana, has betrayed the king and Uther Pendragon is not fit to rule no more. Arthur's time to rule is almost upon him but not quite yet."

"Why?" I asked, slanting the dragon a curious look.

"It has been written since the beginning of time of your arrival to Camelot. You must follow Arthur's uncle, Agravaine, into the kingdom of Camelot, and you must keep watch over him. Even though he goes to Camelot for Uther and Arthur, his intentions are not as pure."

"How will I get into Camelot? I am from the outlying villages and I doubt Prince Arthur will welcome me into the palace with opened arms," I said, arching a brow.

"That, Iris, is up to you," Kilgharrah said. "Emrys will need you and your powers soon. You must be there to protect and support him for the dark times ahead."

"I am not going to be a shoulder for him to cry on," I stated firmly. The dragon inclined its head.

"Eventually you will need to rid yourself of the coldness in your heart. The suffering and loss you have endured has only lead you to this path and you cannot help the warlock with a heart of stone." I glared at the dragon.

"The coldness in my heart is because of that loss," I said sharply. "I will not open it up to anymore pain." The dragon just blinked at me.

"Be that as it may, witch, your heart will change as all hearts do when confronted with destiny. And for now, the time for talking has passed. You must make way for Camelot. You will find there is more there than you expect."

"What do you mean?" I asked again. The dragon didn't answer but moved so it began disappearing into the mouth of the cave.

"Wait! How am I suppose to get there?" I demanded. The dragon's gold eyes gleamed from within the shadows.

"You have magic, Iris. Learn to use it and go find the warlock." I huffed and stood, turning my back on the great beast.

"And one last thing, Iris." I turned to look at the dragon again.

"When you reach Camelot, know that the use of magic is outlawed and you must be cautious. The warlock Emrys goes by a different name there, since he is under the care of the court physician and is servant to Prince Arthur." I raised a brow at the beast.

"And what would his name be?" I asked.

"Merlin," Kilgharrah answered. "He goes by the name Merlin."

Ooo0ooO

When I reached the foothills of the White Mountains, I came across a herd of wild horses. I eyed them from a distance, smiling a little to myself. They were all grazing on the tall grass, each a different color from the purest of whites to the deepest of blacks.

One horse stood out to me, which stood a little ways from the rest of the herd. It was a dappled gray color, with a long cream colored mane and tail. When the horse looked up, I saw a small white star on the end of its nose, which matched with the four white stockings on its legs. The large animal snorted and flicked its tail, before lowering its head again.

I remembered the dragon's words and an idea formed in my head. I moved through the grass slowly, heading towards the horse cautiously.

When I got close, it lifted its head and eyed me warily. I focused my energy and looked into its large eyes.

"**Cume**," I murmured, feeling an odd sensation spike through me. The horse snorted and walked over to me. My eyes widened as it stood in front of me. How did I know what to say? What _did_ I say?

I reached up cautiously and stroked the horse's soft muzzle. It nickered and nuzzled the palm of my hand and I grinned. Carefully, I moved to its side and grabbed its long mane. When the horse made no sound of protest, I pulled myself onto its tall back. The creature shifted, as if adjusting to my weight, before blowing out a breath.

I stroked its neck, murmuring softly. "What should I call you?" The horse's ears twitched, listening to the sound of my voice.

"Nimbus, I think," I decided. "Because you're like a cloud, aren't you?" The young stallion turned its head to shake out its mane before pawing the ground a little. I laughed, stroking his neck again.

I nudged him with my bare feet and he broke into a trot. Leaning down, I whispered into its ear, feeling my magic rise through me again.

"**Ástæge**," I murmured into the horse's ear. "To Camelot." Nimbus tossed his head and began cantering into the trees, heading away from the mountains.

Leaning forward, my hair whipped back like the horse's mane, a flash of red in the sunlight. As I travelled closer and closer to Camelot, a sense of knowing and power came over me, as if I knew this was the place I was suppose to go to. There was a need there, a need that was almost like a cry for help.

Galloping through the forests, I finally understood what the dragon told me. If there was a need in Camelot, I was the answer for that need. This is what I was meant to do, who I was meant to be.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first Merlin fanfic and I hope you're enjoying it so far. This story is going to be incorporated into the fourth and fifth season of Merlin, where I'm going to add in my O/C, Iris, into the adventures! Right now, the story is starting just a little before the beginning of the fourth season.**

**As the story goes along, we will see what happens when Iris arrives to Camelot and when she first meets Merlin and we will also learn more about her past. If you have any questions or need any clarification, let me know!**

**Also, for the spells that will be used by Iris and Merlin, I'm translating them from modern English into Old English as best as I can, so excuse any noticeable mistakes!**

**"Ástæge" – a command, "to go"**

**"Cume"- a command, "to come"**

**I'm going to try to update as much as possible, at the least once a week! Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**


	2. Sorceress in Camelot, part 1

Chapter One: Sorceress in Camelot, part one

(Iris's POV)

A few days later, I came to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. I was cautious, knowing this was a place known for bandits and other ruffians alike. I rode Nimbus through the valley as quietly as possible, keeping my eyes open for any signs of movement.

I decided to guide my horse down into the canyon, figuring I would have a better chance of staying hidden along the walls, where there were plenty of crevices to hide in. Bandits wouldn't think twice about a lone horse in the Valley, but a lone girl would be a different story.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of hoof beats coming from above. I looked up and saw the flash of a dark colored cape and a black horse galloping down into the canyon. I slid off of Nimbus and lead him behind a large boulder. I rubbed his muzzle and hoped he would keep quiet as I watched for the lone rider.

The man dismounted from his horse and scanned the surrounding forest, which was shrouded in mist. Peering from behind the rock, I saw a lone girl emerge from the trees, causing the man to whirl when he sensed her presence. I was too far away to hear their hushed conversation so I watched them carefully.

The man was older, much older, than the girl. They both had dark, nearly black, hair and fair skin. Even from a distance, however, I could make out the man's eyes to be dark as his hair while the girl's eyes were a bright green.

A feeling of suspicion crept down my spine, so I moved quietly from my hiding spot, darting behind another boulder. I moved in closer and closer to the pair, making sure my footsteps were swift and silent.

"I want Uther and Arthur died," the girl was hissing. "The crown is rightfully mine!"

"Patience, Morgana," the man urged. I narrowed my eyes at the name.

_I wonder what Morgana will want to do with you?_ I stiffened slightly. Was that the man who led the raid on my village? The one who I wounded with the arrow?

The girl, Morgana, simply narrowed her eyes dangerously at the man. I eyed her, not liking the chilling sensation that was creeping down my spine.

"Very well, Agravaine. I shall have patience…to a point. Make sure you don't disappoint me," Morgana said dismissively, before turning to stalk off. The man relaxed slightly before returning to his horse.

Remembering what the dragon told me, I went back to Nimbus. I used a low rock to jump onto his back and urged him forward with a nudge of my heels. We rode up out of the canyon and I went in the direction I saw the man Agravaine go.

I made sure to keep a good distance, keeping my pace slow. I could barely make out the other horse's hoof beats as I rode through the forest.

Suddenly, there was a shout and a group of bandits came running through the forest. They were headed towards Agravaine but a few spotted me.

"Get the girl!" one shouted.

"For goodness sake, not again," I snarled under my breath. I wrapped my hands in Nimbus's mane firmly before giving him a sharp kick.

Nimbus took off into a gallop, causing the bandits to scatter so they wouldn't get trampled. But when one withdrew his sword from its hilt, I didn't have enough time to react before it went slicing through the air.

I screamed as it tore through my right arm and the blow caused me to fall from Nimbus. The horse whinnied in alarm, his eyes rolling to show the whites.

I crashed into the forest floor, landing directly on my injured arm, which made me cry out again. A pair of rough hands grabbed me by my hair, jerking me up to my knees. I gasped, tears filling my eyes.

The bandit held a small blade to my throat before bending to whisper in my ear.

"You'll make me rich when I send you to the slave traders," he sneered. I drew a breath before slamming my head back. I heard his nose crunch and he hollered, letting me go. He lashed out with his knife, which cut into my shoulder.

Two more bandits came to his aid and I screamed again, using my magic to send them flying through the air without moving my hands. They all smashed into trees and fell into heaps on the ground.

My shoulder and arm pulsed with pain and blood quickly stained the clothes I was wearing. I stayed on my knees, drawing in more ragged breaths. I looked up with my blurred vision and saw Nimbus standing a few feet away.

"Nimbus," I murmured. "Nimbus, **cume**."

The horse snorted before walking slowly over to me. He nudged my cheek with his soft muzzle. I reached up and grasped his mane, suddenly grateful it fell to his shoulder. I managed to pull myself up on shaky legs.

Somehow, I remounted Nimbus before ordering him to follow the course to Camelot. I drifted in and out of consciousness while I lay slumped over his neck, barely keeping hold of him.

Ooo0ooO

(Merlin's POV)

Today started out like any other day- me waking up Arthur, Arthur groaning and grumbling, me opening the curtains and Arthur throwing something- like a boot- in my general direction.

But when he went down to join the knights for their training; I had a few hours to myself. I knew I had chores to complete but I went to check on Gwen and Uther first.

When I turned to head down the hall towards the king's bedchambers, Gwen was closing the door behind her, carrying a tray- which I noted was still full of food. She gave a small sigh and turned before spotting me. She smiled at me, and I couldn't resist giving her a grin.

"Gwen," I greeted. She walked over to me, her dark eyes warm but still troubled. I felt my grin slip.

"Are you all right?" I asked. Gwen sighed again.

"He's still not eating," she said softly. I glanced back down at the tray of food before looking back at her.

"Do you ever think he'll be…you know, himself again?" Gwen shrugged, her lips twisting in a frown.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just hope for Arthur's sake he will." I gave her a slight smile before reaching over to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. She smiled before continuing down the hallway.

I went back to my duties, heading towards the stables to muck out the horse's beds and to brush Arthur's horses down. They nickered a greeting when I entered the stables and I patted the bay stallion- Arthur's favorite.

I hurried along with my work, since it was not my favorite pastime, hoping if I was done early enough I could eat something before Arthur came back and demanded for a hot bath.

When I reemerged from the stables, I saw the market was crowded with people trying to buy supplies before heading home for supper. My eyes drifted over the masses and I spotted a flash of red, red hair.

Curious, I looked closer and saw a girl riding a gray horse. Suddenly, she fell over and caused the crowd to call out in alarm.

Without thinking, I ran through the crowd, making my way to the girl. When I came upon her, Gwen was hunched over her. She looked up with worry and fear.

"She's been hurt," Gwen cried. "We have to get her to Gaius!"

I crouched down and scooped the girl into my arms, finding she was light as a feather. I felt a familiar, warm buzz seep into my bones and my eyes widened a little. I peered down at her face but her eyes were closed. Shaking my head, I hurried towards the physician's quarters. Gwen followed me quickly, her eyes dark with worry.

When we reached Gaius, he immediately ordered me to lay the girl down on the table, which Gwen quickly cleared. I placed her down gently. Gaius started inspecting her thoroughly, his face grim.

"She's been wounded with a sword, by the looks of it," Gaius said. "I'm going to have to remove her clothing to get a better look." Gwen nudged me to the side and I didn't protest, instead I turned my back while Gaius began cutting away the girl's torn dress.

"Merlin, you know what I need?" Gaius called out. I strode over to the other table and began collecting the ingredients I was going to need to make a paste for her wounds.

"She has older scars all over her," Gaius murmured.

"Where do you think she got them from?" Gwen asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, but I imagine she's been through a lot. See this scar on her ribs? That was from an arrow, not a sword."

"And the one on her cheek?"

"I cannot say."

A few hours later, Gwen left us, promising she would return in the morning to check on the girl. Arthur found us and demanded to know if I had been at the tavern before taking stock of who laid on our table.

"Who is this?" he asked, raising a brow. Gaius and I shook our heads.

"We do not know, sire," Gaius replied.

"I saw her riding in on a gray horse and the next thing I knew, she had fallen over. Gwen helped me get her to Gaius." Arthur nodded before approaching the table. His blue eyes assessed the girl's bandages, which covered her modestly.

"Merlin, come get me when she awakes. I want to find out what happened to her." I bowed my head at him while he strode for the door. He turned, as if just remembering something.

"Also, my uncle, Agravaine, shall be staying with us for some time. He will help me with while my father is… ill. You will serve him during his duration in Camelot."

"Does that mean I'm relieved from my duties to you, sire?" I asked, smothering a smile. Arthur just shot me a humorless look before closing the door behind him.

I turned back to the girl, sitting on a chair besides her. I gazed down at her, studying her. Her hair was nearly as curly as Gwen's, and just as unruly, but instead of being brown-black it was a brilliant shade of red. It was touched, streaked, with gold, making it look like fire.

She was slight, perhaps a head shorter than I was, with fair skin. There was a small smattering of freckles on her cheeks and over her tiny nose. Her eyes were still closed and her long, gold eyelashes brushed her cheeks. I noticed the scar that marred one side, which was a bright pink.

The girl then stirred, her brows furrowing at first before her eyes fluttered open. I felt my heart leap a little when they focused on me. They were large and beautiful, with swirling blue-green depths. She blinked slowly a few times before speaking.

"Where am I?" she asked in a soft tone. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're in Camelot, with the court physician," I told her. Her eyes seemed to flicker with relief. She looked over at Gaius, who walked over to lay a cool cloth on her forehead.

"Thank you," she said, this time in a stronger voice. Gaius smiled a little.

"Just rest now, you need to get your strength back," he said kindly. "What is your name?"

"Iris," she replied. "Like the flower."

_Iris_, I thought absently.

"That's a beautiful name," Gaius told her with another smile. Iris turned her head away a little from us.

"My mother chose it," she murmured. Gaius and I exchanged a glance but the girl shook her head and looked back at Gaius- her eyes carefully guarded.

"I think I should get some sleep," she commented.

"You can sleep in my room," I offered, rising to help her up. Iris looked up at me with surprise.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that," she protested. I just smiled and took her hands to help her sit up.

"Honestly, it's no trouble," I assured her. "We have a cot I can use." Iris's chin when up a notch.

"I'm perfectly content with the cot." I laughed a little.

"Well, seeing as you're the one in bandages, I don't think you can really stop me." Iris's eyebrow flicked up, as if to say _Oh yeah?_

Our eyes held for a long moment before Gaius awkwardly cleared his throat. Iris narrowed her eyes a little before focusing back on Gaius.

"If you would prefer, you can have my-,"

"Absolutely not!" Iris interrupted. "I'll have the cot, and that's that." She crossed her arms and then winced in pain. I sighed, moving to her side so I could place an arm around her slender waist.

"All right, come along then," I said. Iris smirked triumphantly.

"You never told me your name," she said once I helped her lie down along the cot. I grabbed a few blankets and draped them over her gently.

"Oh," I said, giving her a sheepish smile. "I'm Merlin."

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

The night was riddled with troubling dreams and nightmares. I tossed and turned on the narrow cot, trying to ignore Gaius's snoring and my own aches and pains.

With a sharp sigh, I pushed the blankets away and stood up, biting my lip to keep myself from gasping in pain as the movement jarred my shoulder.

I glanced over at Gaius, but he was sound asleep, so I crept to the door. I could barely see and my foot knocked against something, causing a clatter. I froze and peered over my shoulder.

Merlin's bedchamber door cracked open and I saw Merlin glance outside. He was hidden in the shadows, so I could only make out his shape but I knew he spotted me.

"Iris?" he asked, going down the stairs. He stepped into the moonlight so I could see him. His hair was tousled and his eyes were sleepy, and his shirt was wrinkled, his feet bare.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I said in a hushed voice.

"What are you doing up? Gaius said you must rest." He walked over to me, raising his eyebrows at me as he looked me over. I tilted my head up so I could meet his gaze.

"I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to go for a walk," I explained. Merlin's lips curved and he nodded.

"All right," he said, turning around. In the same movement, he swiveled back to look at me. "I'm coming with you though."

"Fine," I sighed. Merlin just kept smiling at me and I shooed him with my hands. He turned and tripped rather ungracefully over the first step to his bedchambers. I felt my lips twitch but smoothed out my expression when he gave me an sheepish smile.

Once he grab his boots and a jacket, he lead me through the castle's corridors and out onto a large balcony that overlooked the forests surrounding Camelot. The night sky was streaked with pale gray clouds that partly covered the moon and the stars.

Merlin reached over and took my elbow and guided me to the railing. I shrugged out of his grasp and took a purposeful step away from him. I saw a frown flicker over his face before he stood beside me to overlook the scenery.

"It's quite beautiful," I said, looking up at the stars. They glimmered brightly and I felt a small smile spread across my face.

"Oh, there's more spots around far more beautiful than this," Merlin said, feigning being unimpressed. I arched a brow at him.

"Oh really?" I said. Merlin nodded and leaned a little towards me.

"I can show you, if you'd like," he offered. I looked over at him and he stared back before he grinned widely at me. Feeling humorous, I smiled back.

"I think I would like that," I agreed, turning to look back out again.

"So… Where are you from?" Merlin asked casually. I stilled a little.

"An outlying village." Merlin glanced at me.

"So was I, well, until my mother sent me to Camelot to work for Gaius," he said. I just hummed a little in response which got a chuckle out of Merlin.

"You don't talk much, do you?" I gave him a bland look and he raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"I have no problem with it, I was just trying to be friendly," he said. I huffed.

"I'm not one to have friends," I muttered.

"Why?"

"Has anyone ever told you, Merlin, that you ask too many questions?" I asked sardonically. Merlin laughed a little.

"Yes, I believe a few have."

_He's just being nice, there's no need to be so rude,_ a voice scolded in my head. I sighed.

"I lost my parents," I began. "So I through the White Mountains and the Valley of the Fallen Kings to find Camelot."

"Is that were you got this?" Merlin asked, gesturing to my bandages.

"Yes," I said. Merlin nodded a little before turning his gaze forward. I peered at him from the corner of my eyes.

_Is this truly the warlock I'm meant to protect?_ I wondered. I studied his face, which sported kind blue eyes, rather sharp cheekbones and a long mouth. His hair was dark and short and his jaw was smooth apart from a few moles.

I felt a strange fluttering within my stomach but shoved aside that feeling. I shivered a little, since the night air was a little cold.

"Oh, you're cold. Here, take my jacket," Merlin said immediately. I shook my head.

"No, that's quite all right. I'm fine," I stated. Merlin just rolled his eyes at me.

"Has anyone ever told you, Iris, that you're very stubborn?" he retorted. He placed the jacket over my shoulders.

"Yes, I believe a few have," I replied dryly. Merlin laughed, then surprised me by reaching over to pull my hair free from the jacket. His fingers brushed the skin on my neck and I gasped as I felt a jolt of energy shoot down my spine.

"Did you feel that?" Merlin asked quietly. I quickly stepped away from him, shaking my head again.

"No, no, I did not," I said, hoping my voice wasn't shaking. What _was_ that?

"Yes, you did," Merlin said firmly, grasping my uninjured arm. My eyes widened as I felt that energy pour into me from the warm touch of his hand.

"Stop it," I said sharply, tugging my arm against his hold.

"You have magic, don't you, Iris?" I stilled, feeling my cheeks pale.

Ooo0ooO

(Merlin's POV)

Iris went pale in front of me as she stopped struggling. I saw her breathing hitch under her chest bandages. She then yanked herself away with one quick movement.

"How did you know? By touching me?" she demanded. I arched a brow at her, keeping my expression neutral. If I agreed, I would be giving up my own secret.

But with my not answering, Iris's eyes rounded more with shock.

"It was! Can everyone tell we have magic by touching us?" she asked somewhat breathlessly. I opened my mouth then froze.

"What do you mean, _we_?" I asked with my own shock. How could she know I had magic?

"I…I…" Iris stammered. She turned her back and began striding quickly away from me. It took me a few steps to catch her and whirl her around to face me again.

"Iris, answer me," I said in a low voice. Iris's eyes searched mine.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she whispered. I narrowed my eyes at her but she looked at me almost pleadingly.

"Please, Merlin, I am tired and I need rest. I will explain everything to you when I'm stronger," she beseeched. I felt myself relax my grip on her as I stared into her bluish green eyes.

"Fine," I said softly. "But you must swear not to tell a soul."

"Only if you swear the same," she responded quickly. I nodded slowly and offered her my hand. She took it after a moment and we both eyed each other as we felt that warm feeling spread from our touching hands.

When Iris and I returned to the physician's chambers, Gaius was still sleeping. Iris began walking over to the cot but she turned to look at me when I called her name softly.

"Prince Arthur wants to meet you later," I said. "He wishes to know why and how you came riding into Camelot with injuries like yours." Iris tilted her head at me.

"Very well," she said. "Is there any way I could find a more suitable dress to meet him in?"

"My friend, Gwen, is going to stop by in the morning. I'm sure she will bring you something," I said reassuringly. Iris nodded before laying back down on the cot, turning on her side.

"Good night, Iris," I said softly, walking to my bedchamber. Right before I closed the door, I heard her quiet reply,

"Good night, Merlin."

Ooo0ooO

(Merlin's POV)

When the sun rose, I went to fetch Arthur to bring him to see Iris. Gwen had kept her promise and arrived right as dawn broke. As I thought, she brought one of her dresses for Iris, a pale blue and white dress that would cover up Iris's scars- apart from the one of her cheek.

"Is she awake?" Arthur asked as I entered his bedchamber.

"She's waiting for you down at Gaius's, sire," I said cordially. Arthur nodded.

"Have her join Agravaine and myself in the great hall. I'm sure our new guest is hungry from her travels." I bowed my head at him before turning to leave.

Iris was dressed when I returned. She was sitting in a chair while Gwen brushed her hair. I saw she was smiling but I also noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes- which were dark with nerves.

The blue dress brought out the fairness of her skin and the blue in her eyes, and I paused to absorb the sight. The sun was streaming in, bringing out the reds, coppers and golds in her curls, which fell streaming down her back. Gwen fastened it back so it was swept away from her face, but a few tendrils escaped and framed her face.

"Is Arthur coming, Merlin?" Gwen asked. I jumped a little, breaking from my reverie.

"He said to have you join him and his uncle, Agravaine, down at the great hall," I said to Iris. She nodded quietly, keeping her eyes lowered.

"Come on," Gwen urged. "You look wonderful. Arthur is more bark than bite anyway." Iris looked up at the other girl before fixing a smile on her lips.

"Well, better not keep the Prince waiting," she said.

I lead Iris and Gwen down the corridor that lead to the great hall, where the long table was set up with food on the end where Arthur and Agravaine sat waiting. They both stood when I opened the door.

Iris seemed to sidle closer to Gwen and I as we approached them, her hands clasped in front of her nervously. I wanted to squeeze one but knew that would be inappropriate and she would most likely smack it away.

"Iris, allow me to introduce you to Arthur, Prince of Camelot and his uncle, Lord Agravaine," I said, stepping to the side. Arthur stepped forward, his eyes assessing every inch of Iris. She didn't flinch but instead dropped in an expected curtsy, lowering her head politely.

"Your Highness," she said. "My lord." Iris looked up to meet Arthur's eyes before she looked at Agravaine. I saw her expression slip for the briefest of moments, where it flooded with shock and some sort of anger, before it was smooth again.

"Welcome to Camelot, Iris," Arthur said. "Please, take a seat and help yourself to some food. I'm sure you're hungry?"

"Yes, thank you, my lord," Iris replied. She sat herself down, not giving away her injuries as she moved with ease.

"Guinevere, you are dismissed. Thank you for helping take care of our guest," Arthur said. I noticed the look Iris gave Arthur and Gwen, questions clear in her eyes at Arthur's kind tone. I smothered a grin, moving to pour more water in Arthur's goblet.

Gwen curtsied and gave Iris a departing smile before she left the hall. Iris filled her plate before she waited for Arthur to begin eating. I was impressed with her perfect manners and it didn't seem to go unnoticed.

"Please, eat," Arthur urged, gesturing with his goblet. Iris ducked her head to take a bite of food. I saw her slight shoulders give in a little sigh.

After some time, Arthur began asking her some questions. She informed him she was from the outlying villages, near the border of Odin's kingdom. I was surprised and a little horrified when she told him of how her village was attacked, and how many people, including her parents, were killed. She continued after a brief pause to take a deep breath, and told him of how she escaped the slave traders and found her way to Camelot.

"When I was riding through the forest, I was attacked again by another group of bandits. One managed to cut me with his sword, once deeply in my arm and the other on my shoulder," she said.

"And how did you escape?" Agravaine asked, speaking up for the first time. Iris's cool eyes met his steadily from across the table.

"Luck, I suppose," she replied. "I managed to get back to my horse before they succeeded in killing me or selling me off for a bag of gold."

"You're very fortunate," Agravaine said but I caught the strange undercurrents in his tone. I kept my expression clear as I stood off to Arthur's side, my arms folded behind my back.

"I am, my lord," Iris said evenly. Arthur, who was oblivious of the tension in the room, sat back.

"Well, Iris, you are welcome to stay in Camelot for as long as you please." Iris turned her gaze to the prince and smiled.

"Thank you, sire. I would be happy to be of service to you," she offered. Arthur gave her an approving look.

"Very well," he agreed. "You can help Guinevere with taking care of my father, King Uther. He has fallen ill for some time now and I'm certain Guinevere would appreciate your help." Iris inclined her head.

"It would be an honor and a privilege," Iris said.

After that, Arthur dismissed her as well as myself, telling Iris to begin her duties tomorrow at dawn. Iris curtsied and I bowed before we left the massive room.

"Shall I give you a tour of the castle?" I asked. Iris looked up at me with a small, shy smile. I felt my heart knock against my ribs as I stared at her. This smile met her eyes, making her whole face light up.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to find my horse. I have been rather worried about him," Iris admitted. I smiled at her.

"He is down at the stables. The stable boy managed to catch him and take him in to tend to him while Gwen and I brought you to Gaius." Iris looked relieved at this.

We walked together out of the castle and towards the stables. The horses were waiting, and they neighed at the presence of Iris. She admired them, stroking one of them on the muzzle- which happened to be my horse. The dark bay stallion nuzzled her, which caused her to laugh, and I discovered she had a beautiful laugh.

"Oh!" she cried when she spotted her horse. She moved quickly to him and the horse shifted and nickered happily. The gray stallion nudged her cheek and she laughed again.

"Hello, Nimbus," she crooned. I smiled at the sight, a striking girl with brilliant red hair petting her soft gray horse, talking to him quietly.

Iris turned to look at me, her eyes bright. She gestured for me to come over.

"Merlin, this is Nimbus," she said. I reached my hand out and the horse bumped my palm with his nose in a friendly manner.

"Nimbus, like a cloud?" I asked. Iris nodded, smiling a little.

"Precisely," she said.

We stood there for a long time after that, stroking the stallion. I kept glancing at Iris, finding myself wanting to know more about her.

The other side of me, however, was relieved to finally have someone who knew and shared my secret. Though I did not know how Iris came to know of my magic, I was happy that I did not have to lie to another person about who I truly was.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on the update, I just finished finals and I'm currently moving. So there might be some delay on the next update as well, since I'm also working on my Teen Wolf fanfic _Dominance_. I'll start incorporating this story into Season 4 in the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought of it!**


	3. Sorceress in Camelot, part 2

Chapter Two: Sorceress in Camelot, part two

(Iris's POV)

Over the next few months, I grew accustomed to my new life in Camelot. I found myself growing close to everyone who lived there; Gwen, Gaius, even Arthur and the knights. Merlin, however, became a strange comfort to me. I knew I trusted him with my secret, as he trusted me with his, and we grew close within that trust.

Many nights I would stay with Gwen, who opened up her home to me, with a generous, kind heart that I admired. I assisted her with tending to the King, who seemed to grow more and more lifeless as the days wore on. I worked with Gaius, learning how to make remedies and potions so I could deliver them to the townsfolk with Merlin.

On days that were quieter, I spent my time down at the stables, caring for Nimbus. Some days I would go and watch the knights practice.

My favorite days though, were ones when Merlin and I escaped from the confides of the kingdom and went riding through the forests. He showed me the surrounding lakes and rivers, which all stunned me with their beauty.

Today was one of our escapades. It was the day before the celebration feast for Samhain, and Merlin and I managed to duck out of the castle, with Gwen promising to cover for us if Arthur came looking for us.

Merlin and I swiftly mounted our horses, me on Nimbus and he on his deep bay gelding, and we galloped away towards the open meadow, which lay nestled in the woods surrounding the kingdom.

When we reached the meadow, I slid off of Nimbus and patted his neck. Gwen had lent me some riding clothes- a pair of brown breeches, boots and a soft green knitted shirt. I had allowed her to braid my hair in the morning and it fell down my back in one thick rope.

"Look what I got," Merlin said, sounding oddly pleased with himself. I glanced over and saw he was carrying a small woven basket and I laughed.

"Did you steal food from the kitchen again? The cook will have your head on a platter!" I scolded him teasingly. Merlin grinned widely.

"But I brought your favorite," he hinted, his eyes dancing. I pulled the blanket I had rolled behind the saddle down. I moved over to a sunny patch of grass and spread it out before giving Merlin a suspicious look.

"Apple tarts?" I asked, trying to keep the excitement from my voice. Apple tarts were my weakness and he knew it.

Merlin just brought over the small basket and placed it beside me before settling down on the blanket. I peered into the basket and saw he had grabbed some cheese and fruit, a small roasted chicken and yes, apple tarts. I smiled over at him.

"Oh you and your cleverness," I said before snatching a tart and biting into it. I sighed and closed my eyes. Merlin laughed at me.

We ate our food and talked, enjoying the sunshine and the slight breeze in the air. I began charming the leaves around us, causing them to hover around us in midair.

Merlin and I had discovered though we both had magic, we both used it differently. Where he learned his magic from books, I learned I possessed knowledge of magic within myself. When Merlin questioned how I would know such magic without ever learning it, I then explained to him about me being blessed by the Great Dragon when I was young. Merlin seemed surprised, but not nearly surprised as I was when I learned not only did he know this dragon, but he was the last Dragon Lord, and was able to command him at will.

Once that passed, we began going off on adventures to practice our magic. I mastered my magic with nonverbal spells, which made it easier to hide. I still had to use verbal spells from time to time, but he taught me how to say the words so quietly, only those standing very, very close to you would hear your words.

I lifted my hands and caused the leaves to hover higher in the air, before I waved my fingers, causing them to bend and sway by a breeze that did not blow. Merlin watched with a smile on his face before his eyes flashed.

"**Forbearnan**," he murmured. The leaves quickly caught fire, turning into ash before they touched the ground. With a stir of my fingers, I moved the floating ashes.

"**Draca**," I whispered. They took the shape of a small dragon, which moved with a small movement of my hand. Merlin laughed and I let my hand fall, causing the ashes to scatter on the ground.

When we returned to the castle, Gaius sent us out to deliver the medicines to the townspeople. I went to the King with his remedy, a bright purple mixture Gaius said was more for his own comfort then his well being. I entered his chambers after knocking politely, even though he did not answer.

I was surprised when I saw Arthur sitting with him, which he did not do as often as he once had, since his duties to Camelot had doubled due to him filling in for Uther during his illness.

"Iris," Arthur greeted, looking over at me. I curtsied.

"My lord, I did not expect to see you today. Do you need me to bring you anything?" I asked. I walked over to them and saw that Arthur had been trying to get Uther to eat and failed.

"No, that's quite all right. Have you seen Merlin? He's not at the tavern, is he?" I smiled as my back was turned to Arthur, as I poured the king some water to drink after his medicine.

"I believe he is out delivering the rest of the medicine for Gaius, sire. I do not believe he has been at the tavern," I replied. Arthur gazed at me kindly.

"No, I suppose not, since he was with you this morning, was he not?"

"My lord?" I asked, feigning confusion. Arthur smiled, resting a hand on my back as he lead me a few steps away from his father.

"I know you two went riding earlier, I saw you leave. Do you deny this?" he asked. I looked up at him and saw he wasn't mad but instead his eyes were sparkling with laughter and some mischief, like a child who just stole a cookie and got away with it.

"No, my lord, we did ride this morning," I replied with a wry smile.

"You know, I have never seen Merlin this…happy. I am pleased you make him so, Iris," Arthur said in a low voice. I smiled.

"He makes me happy as well, my lord. It seems you and I both have someone in our lives who places a smile upon our faces," I said boldly. I knew about him and Gwen, after pestering Merlin about it when I started having my suspicions. Gwen confided in me as well, knowing their love had to be well hidden until Arthur was himself King.

"Indeed," Arthur agreed, not taking offense to my bold statement. He tugged at my hair in a brotherly way before striding out of the room. I watched him disappear, smiling at the affection I felt for him. He was truly destined to be a great King.

"Arthur?" I turned in surprise at the King's voice, since it was the first time I had ever heard it. It was quiet and raspy from misuse, since I was told he had not spoken a word since Morgana's betrayal.

"He has gone, sire. Shall I go fetch him?" I asked gently, walking over to him. He surprised me further by looking up and meeting my eyes. I flinched at his bright green gaze, which only reminded me of Morgana.

"When will he be back?" he asked very softly.

"I can go and get him, if you wish," I said again. Uther stared into my eyes before his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"I am Iris, my lord, a serving girl." Uther didn't acknowledge he heard me, however, since his gaze slid away to look back outside. I almost sighed before leaving the room, closing the door quietly.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

The next morning was mayhem for Merlin and I, since our duties had started at dawn and we were both running around like mad. Merlin dashed off to take care of his duties to Arthur after we quickly tended to the horses.

I watched as he flew up the steps into the castle, ducking and weaving through the crowds with more grace that I dare say he possessed. I sighed, knowing it was a matter of time before he got himself into some tangle due to his clumsy feet.

I began assisting the other servants with decorating the great hall. I went to fetch more flowers and tassels when Sir Lancelot fell into step with me. I smiled up at him.

"How are you fairing, Lancelot?" I asked. The knights had insisted I did not call them "sir", except when it was called for.

Lancelot smiled at me. He was one of the kindest men I had ever met and an honest, loyal knight. His brown eyes crinkled a little at the edges.

"Very well, Iris. Busy today?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Like you would not believe," I admitted. We continued down the hall and I spotted Merlin making his way towards us, holding one of Arthur's white shirts. He tried squeezing past a servant, who got jostled and spilled wine on the shirt.

"Oh, Merlin," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Could try a bit of salt," Lancelot suggested when Merlin got closer. His head shot up and I saw his eyes were distressed.

"Arthur's going to kill me," Merlin groaned. I arched my brow at him.

"Indeed," I remarked when I saw the stain. Merlin shot me a dirty look.

"Let's see," Lancelot said, looking at the shirt himself. "You've faced worse, Merlin." I smiled as Lancelot bowed his head at me politely before continuing forward.

"But he needs it for tonight!" Merlin exclaimed. Lancelot gave him a knowing look.

"I'm sure a man of your talents can figure something out," he replied. Merlin had explained to me how only a few in Camelot knew his secret, Lancelot being one of them.

Merlin looked around and I looked too, knowing what he was about to do. Everyone was thoroughly distracted with their duties.

"**Fordwin wamm**," Merlin muttered quickly, his eyes going gold for a moment. The stain shimmered away, leaving the shirt white once again. I saw Lancelot look back and Merlin flashed him the shirt and Lancelot gestured widely with his arms, before departing.

"Try not to ruin Arthur's shirt before you give it to him," I scolded. Merlin smiled sheepishly before dashing off again. I watched him for a moment before delivering a few bouquets of flowers to the great hall.

I went to Uther's chambers and saw Gaius about to enter. I called his name and he turned, holding the king's potion.

"Iris," Gaius said. "Did you and Merlin enjoy your ride yesterday?"

"Yes," I replied with a soft smile. I knocked on the door before entering and Gaius and I saw Gwen standing with the King. She picked up a tray of food, which was untouched, and spotted us as she headed to the door.

"It doesn't seem to make any difference," she said, looking at what Gaius held. I walked over to the King and crouched next to him, resting a hand on his. I frowned a little when he didn't react, not even a blink.

"I'm not sure it ever will but at least it gives him some peace," Gaius told Gwen.

"It's been a year since Morgana betrayed him," Gwen murmured sympathetically. I rose, dusting off my dress before turning to them.

"His heart is broken and his spirit is gone." I nodded in agreement.

"Every day, the light in his eyes grows dimmer," I whispered, looking at Uther again.

"Will you join us for the feast tonight?" Gaius asked Gwen and I.

"I don't think so, I need to stay with the king," I replied. Gwen shook her head.

"No, you should go. I will stay with Uther tonight," she said to me. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Gwen."

"You're very good to him, Gwen," Gaius remarked. Gwen looked up at Gaius.

"I don't do it for him, I do it for Arthur," she stated softly. She smiled at both of us before quietly leaving the room. I looked at Uther again before exchanging a look with Gaius.

"Come, let's let the King to rest for now," he said, leaving the potion next to Uther before escorting me out of the room.

Ooo0ooO

(Merlin's POV)

Arthur was summoned to the great hall when the patrol returned. I went with him and when we entered the room, I saw Iris standing with Gaius, her hands folded in front of her.

Arthur went to stand in the front and I stood next to Iris. She looked up at me, her eyes slightly worried. Obviously the news the knights brought was not good.

"The reports are true, sire. We caught up to Morgana on the Plains of Denaria," Leon announced. Iris's slight frame stiffened.

"Was she alone?" Arthur asked.

"There was someone else," Elyan said grimly.

"Morgause," Arthur concluded with a frown. Iris looked up at me again and I shook my head slightly at her.

_Morgause?_ she asked me quietly in her mind.

_Morgana's half sister, another sorceress. She nearly destroyed Camelot before you arrived,_ I replied. Iris frowned.

"We couldn't be sure," Elyan was saying.

"Where was Morgana heading?" Agravaine asked, moving forward.

"To the Seas of Merador," Sir Leon said to him. Gaius and I exchanged a look.

"Isle of the Blessed," Gaius said out loud.

_To perform a ritual?_ Iris asked, her thoughts troubled by this.

_I'm not sure. Whatever Morgana has planned over there, it cannot be good._

"I'll send out patrols at first light," Agravaine declared. Arthur nodded at him.

"Thank you Agravaine."

"Sire, you should know her powers gave grown. Sir Bertram and Sir Montague are both dead," Leon said. Everyone's face went grim.

"Keep me informed of any developments," Arthur ordered.

When we left the hall, I saw Iris look back at Arthur, who was speaking to Agravaine. Her eyes were unreadable. I urged her forward, holding her arm gently.

"I don't trust him," Iris said quietly. "If the dragon sent me here to watch him, he is no friend of Camelot."

"We'll keep an eye on him. For now, we have to finish preparing for the feast," I replied. Iris waited another moment before nodding and following the rest of he servants to the kitchen to help carrying the food into the hall.

Ooo0ooO

(Merlin's POV)

Later, the feast was going smoothly. The food was laid out for all and Iris and I were circling the room, keeping challises and goblets full of wine.

I noticed she had changed her dress, now she wore a deep midnight blue dress, one that left her shoulders and throat bare. The scar on her shoulder was healed, but still visible. It ran parallel with her shoulder blade, thick, shiny and pink. No one seemed to notice though, since she was keeping everyone entertained with conversation.

She stood with the knights, talking to Sir Gwaine and Lancelot. Out of all the knights, Iris seemed to have a closer connection with them, like one bonds with a sibling. She was laughing at something he was saying, her cheeks pink. Then Lancelot swooped up her hand and kissed it, making her laugh harder. I saw her reach over and rest a hand on Lancelot's cheek briefly, affectionately, but continuing her rounds.

The hall went silent as Arthur stood, raising his goblet.

"Samhain; it is the time of year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors, it is the time of year to remember those we have lost, to celebrate their passing," Arthur said.

"To the King," Arthur toasted. I looked over at Iris as the bells began tolling and she smiled brilliantly at me, gesturing with her pitcher in a mock toast.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness swept over me. I felt chills run down my spine, causing me to quake and shiver.

"Emrys." I looked over to the center of the room, where a lone woman stood, draped in black, eyes as cold as ice.

"Emrys, Emrys," she repeated.

I dropped the wine pitcher as my legs gave out on me. I collapsed to the ground, shivering and sliding towards unconsciousness. I heard someone else call my name before I was swallowed into the blackness.

_Merlin!_

I saw the sweep of a midnight blue dress before everything else went dark.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

As the bells tolled, I looked over at Merlin, toasting to him. He almost smiled then stiffened in an odd way. I stumbled as I felt a wave of coldness sweep through my body, taking my breath away.

I watched as a cloaked figure appeared in the room, whispering to Merlin. His eyes remained stuck on her as he shivered, so strongly he seemed to convulse.

I felt a slash of fear go through me as he staggered and fell to the ground, chasing away the coldness I felt.

_Merlin!_ I screamed to him. I dashed over and fell to my knees as his eyes closed, his body racking with chills.

"Iris!" I looked up as Lancelot crouched next to me, picking Merlin up. I looked over my shoulder quickly.

"Gaius!" I shouted, ignoring how people stared at my loud order.

Lancelot and I followed Gaius quickly back to his chambers. I felt my heart pounding and I barely realized how it fluttered with fear. The feeling was foreign to me, since the last time I was this afraid was the day I lost my parents.

_You'll be fine, you hear me?_ I thought to him furiously. _Damn you, answer me!_

But Merlin remained still and cold in Lancelot's arms.

Lancelot placed Merlin down on his bed gently and I moved to sit beside him, cradling his head on my lap. I stroked his cold cheek as he shivered.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked, his eyes dark with worry. Gaius rested his hand on Merlin's forehead.

"I don't know, I've never felt anyone so cold before," Gaius said.

"Will he be all right?" I asked softly, looking at Gaius with wide eyes. Gaius just looked at Lancelot instead of answering me.

"I need hawthorn to improve the blood flow and blankets, lots of blankets!" he ordered the knight, who strode from the room to gather what Gaius needed.

"Iris, is there anything you can do?" Gaius asked. I looked down at Merlin's pale face.

"I can try," I whispered. I rested a hand against Merlin's forehead as Gaius had, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"**Ryne ****blód**," I whispered, feeling my magic course through my own veins, into Merlin. Merlin gave a little twitch and then Gaius and I covered him in the blankets Lancelot brought. Gaius made Merlin drink some hawthorn, even though he seemed less cold due to my spell.

"Send for me in the morning," Lancelot requested. I nodded and he rested a hand on my shoulder in a gesture of comfort before leaving.

"Come along," Gaius ordered gently, leading me out of the room.

A few hours later, I was curled up on a chair, drinking some tea Gaius made me. He was stirring something over at the other table. I closed my eyes briefly.

The sound of the door opening caused my eyes to fly open. Merlin walked out, still draped in a blanket. He looked over at Gaius before his eyes settled on me. I stood quickly, nearly causing my chair to fall over.

"Merlin!" I cried. I dashed over to him, throwing my arms around him. He stumbled slightly. I pulled back sharply, glaring at him.

"Damn you for scaring me like that!" I scolded. He just blinked at me, his eyes a little bewildered. I embraced him tightly again.

"Sorry," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around me, covering both of us with the blanket. I rested my cheek against his chest briefly, sighing as I heard his heart beat strongly underneath it.

I pulled away again and shook my head at him, resting a hand on his cheek. His eyes just held mine and a different kind of chill went down my spine. I shook the feeling away.

When he sat down, Gaius and I sat beside him. I pressed a cup of tea in his hands, which he didn't drink, he just held to warm himself. He began to explain to us what happened to him and about the woman we both saw.

"When she spoke, it was as though her voice came from the depths of the earth and her eyes… they were so sad. So much pain in them. Who is she?" he asked, looking at Gaius.

"The Callieach, the gatekeeper of the spirit world," Gaius replied grimly.

"Why was she there?" I asked. "I saw her as well." Merlin looked at me with concern but I just rested a hand over his in reassurance.

"It was on the stroke of midnight on Samhain's eve, the very moment when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest, it cannot be a coincidence."

"Why were Iris and I the only ones to see her?" Merlin asked.

"You have great power, Merlin, as does Iris. To someone so gifted such visions are not uncommon," Gaius said.

"But you don't understand, it wasn't a vision. She knew who I was. She called me Emrys." Gaius looked troubled at that, especially when I nodded.

"I heard her. She did not say my name, only his." Gaius's frown deepened.

"What is it? What does it mean?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not sure, but if someone has torn the veil between the worlds…God help us all," Gaius said, worry etching his face.

After that, Merlin returned to his room to rest. I insisted on staying the night, to make sure he wouldn't need me for anything. I slept on the cot again, my dreams full of visions of cloaked women and spirits.

Ooo0ooO

(Merlin's POV)

I woke up just before dawn, feeling much better. I remembered what happened yesterday and rubbed a hand over my eyes.

**_Ryne blód_**. I paused as I recalled an enchantment I heard last night. Had Iris used her magic to help me? We had never used our magic on each other, only on those who needed our help. I felt myself smiling though.

I got dressed and opened my bedroom door quietly, and I saw Iris curled up on a cot. Her hair was fanned out behind her and her breathing was quiet and soft, which was nice compared to Gaius's loud snores. How she slept through that, I would never know.

_Iris_, I called quietly. She stirred quietly and her eyes opened and cleared instantly when she saw me.

"Merlin," she whispered. Iris stood and walked over to me, her hair more unruly than ever. I smiled down at her.

"We got chores to do," I reminded her. She stepped to the side, blocking my path. I cocked a brow at her.

"Are you all right?"

"Better, thanks to you," I replied. Iris's lips curved in that shy smile and my heart leapt inside my chest.

"Come along, Emrys," she said, turning and beckoning me to follow her.

We went down to the kitchens, where the knights were already eating. They expressed their relief when they saw I was all right and I swore I saw Lancelot and Iris exchange sly winks.

Afterwards, I went up to Arthur's bedchambers to wake him for the day. I set the breakfast ray down noisily and went to open the drapes.

"Merlin," Arthur mumbled. "Merlin!"

"What?" I asked, right before a knock sounded from the door.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, face muffled by his pillow. I looked over at the door.

"That's not me," I said. Sir Leon entered the room swiftly.

"Excuse me sire, you're needed in the counselor's chambers, it's a matter of urgency," Leon explained.

_Merlin_, Iris called. _You need to get Arthur down here._

_We are on our way, _I told her.

Ooo0ooO

(Merlin's POV)

When Arthur and I reached the great hall, there was a small crowd gathered together in the center of the room. My eyes immediately found Iris's, who was standing beside a weeping woman.

"What's happened to her?" Arthur asked Agravaine, who approached us with thinned lips.

"Her village was attacked," Agravaine replied. I walked over to stand with Gaius and Iris. Iris looked over at me again, her eyes dark.

"By what?" Arthur asked in a low voice.

"It's not entirely sure" Agravaine shrugged. Arthur nodded and approached the slim girl, who met his gaze hesitantly. Arthur looked at Iris, almost questionably, and she nodded slightly.

"What's your name?" he asked gently.

"Drea," the girl replied in a timid voice.

"Drea, I'm Arthur, I'm your friend. Tell me what happened."

"My mother, my father, my little sister, they're-," Drea broke off, trembling.

"It's all right, it's all right" Arthur rubbed her arm soothingly. Iris wrapped an arm around the girl's thin shoulders.

"It's all right," Iris repeated. "He's here to help you." Again, Iris and Arthur exchanged a look, a sort of silent agreement. His gaze then turned back to the blonde woman.

"Did someone attack them? Who?"

"It was no one, just…shapes."

"You didn't see their faces?" Arthur's brows furrowed. Iris looked over at me, raising a questioning brow. I frowned and shrugged a little.

"They had no faces," Drea whispered, meeting Arthur's eyes.

"I-I keep telling you, they were there, weren't there, they moved so quickly! It was as if they weren't real, but they must have been. I could hear the people screaming then silence… they were all dead," she cried, turning to bury her face in Iris's shoulder.

"That's enough," Iris said quietly, boldly. Arthur nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Agravaine's lips thin in disapproval.

"Hey. Thank you," Arthur said as the girl peered at him. Iris then turned her to embrace her, rubbing the girl's back. Arthur turned and walked a few paces away.

"Where is this village?" he asked Agravaine.

"Out to the East by the White Mountains, no more than half a day's hard ride," Agravaine replied.

"Ready the men," Arthur ordered to Leon as he walked towards the doors.

"Iris," I murmured softly. She turned her head at the sound of her name and nodded a little.

"I have to go," I told her. Iris stared at me for a long moment before murmuring softly to the girl, who nodded and walked over to Gaius. Gaius took her away, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Merlin-," Iris began but I shook my head.

"If Arthur's going then I must go and protect him. Did you not hear it?" I asked, inclining my head to the side a little. Iris's face went grim.

"The screams," she said. I nodded, and then began to walk away.

"Very well, but I'm going as well." I paused, turning to look at her again. Iris narrowed her eyes at me as she walked by me.

"Don't try to convince me not to," she warned before striding away in the direction the knights had gone.

Shaking my head, I went after her. She had followed the knights out of the castle but had stopped to speak with Arthur. Arthur stood with his arms crossed, brows lowered and she spoke to him softly.

"- if there are any survivors, they'll become more frightened if they see the knights, they'll know something is wrong. I lived in those outlying villages, sire, your men hardly journeyed out there, so close to the White Mountains. They'll need a friendlier face, and I can hold my own if necessary. Please, sire," Iris was saying. I frowned at her.

"Very well, Iris," Arthur conceded. He looked over and saw me. "Stay close to Merlin; you know how scared he can get." His voice was teasing but I was too on edge to laugh. Iris looked at me as well.

"I will, my lord," she replied, though unlike Arthur, her voice was serious. Arthur strode away towards his horse and I walked up to Iris.

"Are you sure?" I asked simply, knowing arguing with her would be like arguing with the castle wall.

"Of course," Iris said, her eyes now determined. "Whatever these things are, they aren't something that is from this world. You heard Gaius. If the veil is torn, God only knows what is walking the earth right now."

Then she whirled away, walking to her horse, which was being held by Gwaine. He offered Iris a leg up and easily lifted her up onto the horse. The knight said something else before shaking his head at her and smiling. He walked away and I went to my horse. It was then I realized Iris's horse did not have a saddle or a bridle on.

I sighed, shaking my head again. She only tacked Nimbus when she had to carry a load with her, but when it was just her; she preferred just holding onto his long mane. I never understand this and she never explained it, really.

"Let's go!" Arthur called before heeling his bay stallion. I nudged my horse and then we were all riding away, heading east.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

I clicked at Nimbus and kicked him softly with my heels and he neighed before taking off after Arthur's horse. The knights fell into a loose line, and I rode off to Arthur's left, while Merlin was on his right.

Merlin seemed to be growing tenser by the minute, his eyes darting everywhere. I stroked Nimbus's mane quietly, looking around as well. The woods were foggy and the air was cold. I was glad Gaius had managed to bring me a cloak so I stayed warm, which I pulled tighter over my shoulders.

"Merlin, do you need your comfort blanket?" Arthur asked sarcastically, clearly catching onto his anxiety.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked bitterly.

"You're making me edgy," Arthur said. Arthur's horse shed, making Lancelot's white stallion neigh loudly. "And the horse."

"Maybe it senses something," I said, coming to Merlin's defense.

"Yeah, that Merlin's a clophole," Arthur muttered. I rolled my eyes at the name.

"That's my word," Merlin retorted.

"Yeah and it suits you perfectly." I sighed.

"Come now, boys, let's just keep riding," I called, nudging Nimbus closer to Arthur's horse. The stallions nickered at each other and seemed to relax. I noticed the look Arthur was giving me and ducked my head, realizing I spoke out of turn.

"Sorry, sire," I mumbled. But when I looked again, he gave me a friendly wink and I relaxed.

We continued riding, picking up the pace as the sun began to descend in the sky. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head, concealing my hair under the deep blue velvet. Our breaths began to puff as the air grew even colder.

Once we reached the village, I saw that it was one not too far from the one I grew up in. The place was very, very quiet, as if the air itself was afraid to blow.

"It's too quiet," Arthur said, echoing my thoughts. We left the horses by the gates and walked around cautiously. The men froze at the sound of a rickety door, before a small goat came out, baying.

We began to pair off; Merlin went off with Lancelot, Gwaine with Percival, Elyan with Leon, and I stayed next to Arthur. A loud crunch echoed through the silence, causing us to flinch. Gwaine looked around guiltily, holding an apple with a bite mark.

"Sorry!" he called. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Here!" Leon shouted from one of the houses. We ran over, and a dead, frozen body laid in cottage, which was a sad sight for us all. I looked around and turned quickly when I saw something fly by. Leon looked at me, his eyes a little wide, before he met Arthur's gaze.

"You saw it," Arthur said as a statement, not a question.

"We're literally chasing shadows," Gwaine said on a weak laugh.

"Come on," Arthur urged.

We continued our investigation, and I stayed by Arthur, noticing how once or twice he would stop and look around.

"Sire?" I asked. He shook his head at me before walking off to join up with Leon and Elyan. I went to Lancelot and Merlin, who then split off as well. I watched Merlin go into an abandoned stable as I followed Lancelot into another house.

"Is it growing colder?" Lancelot asked absently, holding the torch he had lit in front of us. I heard the squawk of a rooster and running feet and I wondered if Merlin had a bad run in with a chicken.

Then a chill went down my spine, causing me to turn. Instinct brought me back outside, where I saw Merlin standing alone, with a ball of light in his hands.

"**Leoht. Leoht!**" he was muttering, but the light flickered out. I looked up as a horrible scream ripped through the air. I gasped when I saw a spirit of some kind rush towards Merlin.

"**Fleoh nu on moras. Fleoh nu on moras!**" Merlin nearly shouted, raising his hands. I rushed forward, spell ready, when I heard a shout.

"Merlin!"

Lancelot rushed forward, bashing a torch to drive away the spirit, and then panted as it flew off. I moved to Merlin's side and saw he was trembling again.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked.

"My magic, I couldn't use it," Merlin said quietly.

"Merlin?" I asked, resting a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine." I narrowed my eyes.

_Emrys_, I said in a warning tone.

"Really," he said, looking at me. I knew he was lying but the rest showed up, running towards us.

"There's something out there!" Lancelot said loudly.

"You saw it?" Arthur asked.

"It saw the light and fled," Lancelot replied.

"Get the horses," Arthur demanded and Elyan and I went off immediately.

"It's not something you can chase, or something you can kill," Merlin told them.

"We need to get out of here," Arthur said lowly. Elyan and I looked at each other and hurried to the horses, untying them and bringing them over. I handed off Arthur and Merlin their horses before swinging back up on Nimbus.

The ride back was dangerous; since it was so dark, but it didn't stop us from galloping all the way back to Camelot, guided only by moonlight.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

When we reached Camelot, we saw the strange spirits had attacked there as well, leaving behind a trail of frozen bodies. Merlin looked very upset at this, nearly as much as Arthur, who began shouting orders before entering the castle.

Merlin and I went to find Gaius, who was in the great hall tending to those attacked by the creatures. There were more bodies lying on cots, each covered with blankets. Gaius turned when he heard us enter the giant room.

"Gaius," Merlin said, his voice gravelly, as if he was about to cry.

"Merlin!" Gaius cried, before pausing to take in the pale boy in front of him. "You saw them. Here, help me, get me some more sheets."

But Merlin didn't follow him and Gaius then turned his concerned gaze to me. I looked at Merlin, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin?" I asked softly.

"My magic is useless against them, I've tried. I've never felt so powerless, somewhere deep inside and when it came for me I felt this….emptiness. Couldn't breathe." Merlin looked at Gaius then at me. "I'm scared." I didn't reply, I just stepped closer to him, resting my head against his shoulder.

_Emrys,_ I said soothingly as I took his hand.

"Merlin, It's all right, it's not your fault," Gaius said, resting a hand against Merlin's other arm. Merlin relaxed a little and I felt a jolt of surprise when he turned his head to rest his forehead on top of my head, inhaling quietly. I looked at Gaius and he gave me a gentle look before turning back to his work.

I slid out of Merlin's hold, giving him an uneasy smile. I was not sure how I felt about the way I felt every time Merlin did little things like that. I had kept my heart so thoroughly guarded, yet he always slipped through the links in my defense.

"Come along," I said softly, motioning him to help Gaius with fetching more blankets.

Ooo0ooO

(Merlin's POV)

The next morning, Arthur called for a small meeting in his chambers. I went with Gaius and I saw Agravaine was there, as well as Iris. She was quietly folding Arthur's sheets but clearly was listening into the conversation.

"We've suffered 50 dead, maybe more, many in the lower town," Agravaine said to Arthur, who was standing by the window, looking down into the center of town.

"And there's no way of fighting them?" he asked.

"No, the only weapons are torches, light doesn't kill them it only repels them," Agravaine said.

"What are they?" Arthur asked, turning to Gaius.

"The Dorocha, sire. The spirits of the dead. On Samhain's eve, in the time of the Old Religion, the High Priestesses would perform a blood sacrifice and release them."

"But who would do such a thing now?" Agravaine demanded. I saw Iris glare at Agravaine, her eyes full of venom.

_Iris_, I thought quickly, not wanting her to be caught. She straightened and looked over into my eyes before pursuing her lips and fixing Arthur's pillows.

"Morgana," Gaius replied.

"You see her hand in this?" Arthur asked.

_Who else?_ Iris thought darkly. I hushed her quietly.

"We know she was travelling to the Isle of the Blessed."

"How do we defeat these creatures?" Gaius shook his head.

"I don't know, sire, no mortal has ever survived their touch."

This time when Iris looked up, her eyes were once again worried. She walked over to my side and faced Arthur.

"Is there anything else you need, sire?" she asked.

"No, Iris, thank you. Go on and help the townspeople below. Merlin, go along with her and keep an eye out for anything."

Iris and I left the room quickly. She inclined her head towards me as we walked.

"If magic brought them here, magic will be the only way to send them back," she said. "At least I suppose. I have only read a little about the Isle of the Blessed in Gaius's books."

"I don't know," I admitted. "The Isle has been used for magic before and if Morgana did do this sacrifice, who knows what we will have to do to fix this."

Iris nodded before she went to Gwen's; making sure the other girl was all right. I checked on the knights and the townsfolk that were gathering. It seemed more and more were coming from beyond the city's gates every minute that went past.

When night fell, Iris and I went back into Arthur's chambers, lighting candles and torches to keep the palace somewhat warm and bright. I lit the candles up on a wall while Iris lit the ones by the door. My hand slipped a little and one fell to the ground, rolling over to the unlit corner by the drapes.

"Thought I saw something," I muttered, sensing Arthur's gaze. I blew out the match I was holding.

"What was it, a spider?" Arthur asked sarcastically. I stared at the corner, feeling uneasy.

"Just pick it up," Arthur urged, standing next to me to stare at the lone candle.

"Do you want me to get the maids to do it for you?" he asked. "I'm sure Iris could pick it up if you're unable to." I heard Iris's quiet laughter.

"If it's necessary, my lord," she called.

"It's not a joke," I snapped. Arthur gave me an odd look.

"Here," he said, walking over. He parted curtain with his sword, revealing nothing, and I sighed with relief.

"You see Merlin, I could never be like you, could never let myself look so spineless," Arthur stated, arching a brow at me.

"Oh see, I'm different, I definitely could never let myself look heartless," I shot back.

"What?"

"Well, all right, thoughtless," I amended.

"Never," Arthur said sardonically.

"Definitely humorless."

"That's because you're not funny."

"Are you two quite finished then?" Iris asked, moving to my side. Arthur ducked his head a little, as if embarrassed. Suddenly more Dorocha screams echoed through the night.

"You're not scared?" I asked Arthur quietly.

"Oh, I am, Merlin. Maybe more than you." Arthur looked at me and Iris, who scoffed a little, smiling at him. He smiled back and walked out of the room.

"Let's save the joking around for another time, shall we?" Iris asked, giving me a scolding look. I realized Arthur hadn't looked down in embarrassment; he had looked down like a child who just got yelled at by a parent. Iris was a rather dominant person, and very bold, unafraid to tell Arthur her thoughts. I figured since he hadn't punished her for that, he admired her courage. He was the same with Gwen, except with Iris it was sibling banter, like her interactions with the knights.

"Sorry," I winced, giving her a sheepish smile.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

When the morning came, Merlin went to Arthur's again, while I tended to the horses. I saw the large influx of people within the town, all carrying different supplies with them. They all looked scared and there was much talk of those who hadn't survived the night.

I looked up to the windows and saw Arthur standing at his, looking down again. Merlin was next to him and our eyes connected.

_What is the matter?_ I asked him, noticing they both looked troubled.

_You were right. Gaius says if the veil is to be fixed, there will be another sacrifice that will need to be performed._ He paused and I heard the sudden buzz of rapid thoughts in his head.

_Merlin?_

_Arthur intends to sacrifice himself. That cannot happen,_ Merlin thought. I quietly agreed.

_We will figure it out,_ I soothed him. Then I spotted Agravaine slipping away from the castle, heading to the stables. I hid in a dark corner and he entered, tacking up his horse quickly.

_Merlin,_ I called. _Agravaine is leaving. I believe he is going to Morgana. I am going to follow him._

_Wait! Don't! Let me come with you._

_There's no time._ I went over to Nimbus and swung onto his back, clucking at him.

Agravaine rode through the forests rapidly, going towards the Valley of the Fallen Kings. I followed, keeping far behind him.

"**Scin scire!**" I whispered. The path he had taken suddenly illuminated and I grinned, nudging Nimbus forward.

Agravaine went down into the canyon of the valley, into a hidden series of rocks, where a tiny hideaway laid between two boulders. He went inside and I pressed myself to the rock outside, listening.

He told Morgana everything that was occurring in Camelot and I nearly gasped when Morgana interrupted him, expressing her concern about a sorcerer named Emrys. I quickly fled back to Nimbus, kicking him into a gallop and we flew back to Camelot.

When I got back, I quickly fed Nimbus some grain before running to Gaius's. I opened the door, calling out Merlin's name. I spotted Gaius standing with him in his chambers and I walked over to there.

I walked in and saw Merlin was packing. I furrowed my brow and I looked at Merlin in confusion.

"I must sacrifice myself in his place," Merlin said to Gaius. I froze.

"No," Gaius said firmly.

"Absolutely not!" I nearly shouted, glaring at Merlin heatedly. He looked back, his eyes helpless.

"My life has always been marked out by destiny, if this is meant to be… I'm not afraid," he told us. His voice told a different story and my anger went away just as quickly as it came, when I saw he was terrified.

"I will gladly die, Gaius, knowing that one day, Albion will live," Merlin concluded. Gaius didn't reply, he just stepped forward to hug Merlin. I stared at him, my thoughts a blur.

I could not let Merlin die. Even though he believed this was his destiny, I knew my own would be to prevent this from happening.

I met Merlin's gaze again. Slowly, I realized if I was to protect Merlin, I was the one that was going to sacrifice myself, not him. My heart clenched but I saw the gleam of tears in Merlin's deep blue eyes and I stiffened my shoulders, closing off my heart to my fear. I would go to my death if that meant Emrys would live.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

We left a little while later, Arthur leading the knights while Merlin and I took up the sides. Arthur didn't question why I came this time and I was glad he didn't. I couldn't precisely tell him I was planning on taking his place in the sacrifice. Merlin and him would have chained me down to prevent that from happening.

When we reached a suitable cave for the night, we dismounted and left our horses under the trees.

"Elyan and Iris, look after the horses, they need water. I need someone to volunteer to get wood," Arthur ordered.

"I'll do that" Merlin said, turning to walk into the woods. I looked at Lancelot, who nodded and followed him.

Elyan and I watered the horses quickly, since night was falling quickly. We left them tied under the trees close to the cave and I went to find Merlin and Lancelot.

"If you leave in the morning, I'll cover with Arthur," Lancelot told Merlin while I walked over to them. Merlin was stooped over, rapidly picking up large twigs and fallen branches. Lancelot looked over his shoulder when he heard me.

"Both of you," he said, arching his brows at me pointedly.

"It's your duty to protect Camelot no matter what the cost," Merlin said, pausing to look at Lancelot. He nodded slowly.

"Well it's my duty to protect Arthur. Surely you can understand that."

"I can understand that very well," Lancelot replied evenly.

"Merlin, that does not mean-,"

"Iris, please," Merlin said, cutting me off. He looked at me and I sighed.

"Come along then," I said, leading them back to the others.

The night went by slowly, with each of us taking a shift to watch out for any of the Dorochas. Every now and then, when the fire was low, I would wake and keep it going with my magic.

We rode again before dawn broke, crossing over large fields of grass. I could see the mountains in the distance.

Once we came across more bodies, Arthur pushed us to move faster, urging us to reach a far off castle in the distance. I kicked Nimbus into a gallop and he kept even with Arthur's horse.

When we reached the castle, it was almost dark again. Arthur went off with the other knights while Merlin, Lancelot and I immediately started a fire. Merlin tried to start it with a piece of wood and flint.

"Merlin," I urged when I heard the Dorocha screams and Arthur's shouts.

"**Bael onbryne!**" he whispered. The fire ignited, burning brightly. He shrugged when Lancelot gave him a warning look as the others returned. They deposited the wood by the fire.

"It won't get us through the night," Percival observed, crossing his arms.

"It'll keep the area safe for a while," Arthur said, looking around.

As the night went on, Gwaine tossed in last piece of wood into the fire. "The last one, maybe we should draw and see who should go?" he suggested.

"I'll go," Arthur said. Lancelot stood up right away.

"You'll need help." I saw Merlin also stand.

"I'll go with him," Merlin said to Lancelot.

"Are you sure you're the right person?" Arthur asked. Merlin gave him an peculiar look.

"Since when do you know how to collect firewood?" Merlin asked. We laughed a little, despite our nerves.

_Be safe,_ I told Merlin quietly. I saw his nod before he walked away with Arthur.

But when they didn't return for some time, Lancelot began pacing in front of the fire. I scanned the darkness, feeling more and more nervous.

"They should have been back by now," Lancelot said, half to himself.

I immediately stood and slid into the darkness, going unnoticed by the knights.

"Then we need to go and look for them," Elyan said, as I turned the corner.

"Now we only got one torch between us, who's coming?" Lancelot called out.

After a few minutes, I heard Arthur and Merlin quietly speaking. I saw the glow of a torch and turned a corner.

"All the things I've faced, I've never worried about dying," Arthur murmured. He looked up and jumped when he saw me, causing Merlin to flinch.

"Iris!" Arthur hissed, grabbing my arm, yanking me closer to the torch flame.

"I don't think you should now," I told him; ignoring the heated look he gave me for scaring him. His expression changed as he considered me and Merlin.

"Sometimes you puzzle me. Both of you."

"You've never found me out?" Merlin asked, peering around me.

"No," Arthur admitted.

"I always thought if things had been different we'd have been good friends," Merlin said to him. I felt my lips curve at that thought. To me, they were already friends, despite one being a prince and the other being a servant.

"Yeah," Arthur agreed quietly.

"That's if you hadn't been such an arrogant, pompous little prat," Merlin retorted. Arthur laughed, and I couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped, which made Merlin laugh.

"We will defeat the Dorocha. We will, Arthur," Merlin said reassuringly. I nodded and looked into Arthur's bright blue eyes.

"Together," I finished.

"Well I appreciate that. You're courage never ceases to amaze me, Iris. And you know you're a brave man, Merlin. Between battles." Merlin laughed and I grinned a little.

"You don't know how many times I've saved your life!" Merlin shot back. As Arthur laughed, I felt a slight change in the air and the smallest drop in temperature.

"If I ever become King, I'm going to have you made court jester," Arthur replied.

"Boys," I hissed, just as a loud Dorocha scream echoed down the hallway. They grew louder, coming closer and closer.

"They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn," Arthur said, tensing.

"It's pretty dark right now," Merlin muttered, growing just as tense.

"Yeah, for how longer?" I asked.

Suddenly, a Dorocha appeared and without thinking, I lunged forward. Merlin then jerked me back, causing me to bump into Arthur, blocking his path forward. Then I saw Merlin's intention.

"Merlin, no!" I screamed at the same time as Arthur. Merlin leapt into the air and the Dorocha went through him, causing him to fly back and crash into the stone wall.

"_Merlin!_" I screamed again, running over to him. I heard the shouts of the knights and the Dorocha screamed again before flying away.

"What happened?" someone demanded.

Feeling tears in my eyes, I went to Merlin and flinched when I felt how cold he was. I turned him over just as the knights and Arthur dashed over to us. Merlin's face and body was crusted with ice and his eyes were glassy, staring into mine.

"No," I sobbed quietly. "No, no, no, no."

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Phew, long chapter! Don't worry, I'll try to update again soon! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**"Forbearnan"- burn up, set fire to**

**"Draca"- dragon**

**"Ryne blód"- course of blood, flow of blood**

**"Leoht"- light**

**"****Fleoh nu on moras"- now fly back to the swamps!**

**"Scin scire"- shine brightly!**

**"****Bael onbryne"- on burning fire!**


	4. Heart of Stone

Chapter Three: Heart of Stone

(Merlin's POV)

I felt quiet tears fall in my face, warm compared to the rest of me. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe and all I could see was Iris's eyes staring into mine, those swirling turquoise orbs that were rimmed with tears.

"No, no, no," she moaned. I felt her hand on my cheek and her eyes flashed, despite Arthur and the other knights being right beside her.

The frost on my body began melting away but I was still cold, deep within my body. Iris's magic felt like fire coursing through my icy veins, making it easier to draw in a ragged breath.

_Don't you dare give up on me, Emrys,_ Iris thought fiercely. I felt myself being lifted into the air by Lancelot and carried from the castle.

_Iris,_ I thought weakly. _Iris_.

_I'm here,_ she thought and I felt her hand cover my own.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

Lancelot laid Merlin out by fire pit, covering him in my cloak, since we had no blankets. I sat beside him, keeping his head on my lap, stroking his hair gently.

"We have to get him back to Gaius," Arthur demanded.

"And abandon the quest?" Leon asked in surprise. I frowned at his tone but kept my gaze lowered.

"He saved my life, I won't let him die."

"Sire, if we do not get to the Isle of the Blessed, hundreds more will perish," Leon protested.

"Let me take him," Lancelot said, standing next to Arthur.

"Carrying a wounded man, alone, with take you two or three days to reach Camelot," Arthur said. I looked up and caught Arthur looking at me and Merlin worriedly.

"Not if we go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings," I said clearly. Arthur's eyes flashed to mine.

"You cannot give up on the quest, sire, he's right," Lancelot commented quietly. Arthur kept looking at me for a long moment before nodding his consent.

Then dawn broke, and the sky turned a dull gray-pink color. The screams of the Dorocha faded away as Percival carried Merlin to the horses.

I instructed him to put Merlin on Nimbus's back before I mounted in front of him, so he could lean against me. Lancelot towed Merlin's horse alongside his white one, keeping a firm grip on the reins.

Arthur helped me adjusted Merlin on Nimbus's back, since I had no saddle. I shivered a little as Merlin's arms went around my middle and I felt his forehead rest on my shoulder blade.

"This is my fault and I'm sorry," Arthur told Merlin quietly. I glanced down at Arthur, who said nothing to me.

"Take me with you, please," Merlin breathed, his voice weak.

"You'll die, Merlin," Arthur said.

"You don't understand, please, Arthur."

"Do you ever do as you're told?"

"I have to go with you," Merlin beseeched quietly.

"Merlin-," I sighed finally but was cut off my Lancelot's call.

"We need to leave!"

"Iris, stay with him," Merlin said suddenly, changing tactics. I looked over my shoulder and his eyes looked up at me.

"Merlin, I can't," I murmured. "I won't let you die."

"Go!" Arthur shouted, swatting Nimbus's flanks. Merlin's hands tightened their grip on me as Nimbus leaped forward, following Lancelot's horse.

_Iris, please_, Merlin begged. I shook my head, trying to ignore the one lone tear that was sliding down my cheek.

Merlin finally quieted after a while, his breathing shallow, skin icy and paler than my own. His cheek remained pressed to my back and I kept sending small waves of warmth to him with my magic.

"**Beðan**," I whispered.

Eventually, Lancelot and I made it to the Valley. The day was slowly fading and I could tell Merlin needed to rest, since his grip was slowly slackening on my waist.

Lancelot helped me get Merlin down from Nimbus, placing him on the ground gently. I covered him again in my cloak, despite his weak protests about me being cold.

"I will be fine," I whispered to him. "You're the one steps away from death."

Lancelot went to the small stream to take a drink of the water and I joined him, splashing my face a little to rub away the dirt and ash smudged on my cheeks.

"Lancelot," a tiny, musical voice whispered. We both looked up and small droplets of water rose from the stream, hovering in front of us.

"Lancelot, Lancelot!" There was a tiny, collective gasp.

"It is her! It is her! The sorceress!"

"We bring you no harm, we are here only to help," one voice said, slightly louder than the rest. The biggest droplet hovered closer and I saw a tiny face appear inside.

"What are you?" Lancelot asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"We are Villia, spirits of the brooks and streams. The tear in the veil has upset the balance of the world. Good spirits as well as the bad now roam freely but this perilous state cannot continue for long."

"Prince Arthur is riding to the Isle of the Blessed, he intends to heal the veil," Lancelot said.

"He will need help from both of you. All of you," the Villia said.

"Our friend is sick, we need to get him to Camelot," I said urgently. The small creature gave me a gentle look.

"Merlin is stronger than you give him credit for. The young warlock has great power, and a future that has been written since the dawn of time. Do not worry, even now my sisters begin to heal him," she said softly. Lancelot looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Iris, look," he whispered. I looked as well and saw Merlin was faintly glowing, his color slowly returning. I could sense the low hum of magic in the air from the Villia.

"Thank you," I murmured, my shoulders relaxing with relief. Lancelot rubbed his eyes a little.

"You are tired, you must rest," the Villia said.

"We need to find shelter," he told her.

"You are safe here," the tiny being said.

"The Dorocha…" I began, looking around.

"We will stay with you and protect you through the night."

Then the droplets transformed into small, colorful bubbles, floating around Lancelot and I. He stared at them with amazement and laughed softly. I grinned at him and lifted a finger.

"Iris, Iris," one of the Villia cooed, landing on my finger. The bubble turned back into water and I saw its face reflecting within. I giggled quietly before blowing softly on it. The creature trilled with delight, as if I had tickled it, before floating away back into the stream.

"Magic," Lancelot sighed, shaking his head. I smiled at him.

"Come on, let's get some rest," he said, moving over to Merlin. I gathered a few branches and started a small fire. Lancelot stretched out on the other side of it and within a few minutes, he was sound asleep.

I laid on the grass next to Merlin, whose eyes were now closed as the Villia slowly healed him from the coldness within his body.

_Iris?_

_Yes, Merlin?_

_Why don't I feel so cold?_

_You're being healed. Lie still._

_Oh. Okay. _

I closed my eyes and then I sensed Merlin turn over. To my surprise, I felt him slide closer to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. He sighed and nuzzled closer to my warmth before his body relaxed into sleep. I stayed still, looking up at the sky before looking down at him. I saw the down cast of his eyelashes and the steady rising and falling of his breaths.

My heart softened at the sight, of how innocent he looked, the boy who bore a heavy burden on his shoulders.

I closed my eyes and remembered the first time I spoke with the dragon.

_"Eventually you will need to rid yourself of the coldness in your heart. The suffering and loss you have endured has only led you to this path and you cannot help the warlock with a heart of stone."_

_"I will not open it up to anymore pain."_

_"Be that as it may, witch, your heart will change as all hearts do when confronted with destiny."_

My destiny sighed and tightened its hold around me, as if assuring himself I was still there. My lips curved and I brought my hand up to rest in Merlin's hair, soothing him with without words.

Ooo0ooO

(Merlin's POV)

I opened my eyes slowly, inhaling a deep breath of air. Something was tickling my nose. I brushed at it and realized it was a curl- a bright red curl.

Looking up, I saw Iris sleeping quietly, her face turned towards me, as if she had been watching me before she had fallen asleep. Her hair framed her face and her lips were parted slightly as her chest rose and fell. The dress she wore was cut low enough to show a hint of her smooth skin…the slope of her breasts…

I looked away, feeling foolish for blushing when no one could see me. Then I noticed I was no longer cold or unable to move. I looked down at Iris again and wondered if she had healed me during the night.

_Merlin._ I flinched a little, suddenly afraid Iris was awake and had been listening to my thoughts. I could feel my ears burning.

But she only sighed, her hand moving over to the space where I had been. I smiled widely. She was sleeping and _she_ was thinking of _me_.

_Emrys,_ Iris thought sleepily. I chuckled before rising to my feet, stretching.

I walked over to the fire and lifted my hands to start the flame back up again with my magic. Picking up a long stick with a pointed end, I eyed the stream. Walking over, I saw the bright flashes of fish under the water.

Balancing myself on top of some rocks, I speared three quickly, scooping them up and tying them to the stick.

"Merlin?"

I turned and saw Iris sitting up, looking at me with arched brows. I smiled.

_Good morning,_ I thought, not wanting to wake Lancelot, who was snoring softly.

_How long have you been awake? How are you feeling?_

_Not long and I feel great. Did you do this?_

_Some of it, I suppose._

Before I could ask what she meant, Lancelot's eyes opened and immediately he sat up when he didn't see me.

"Merlin. Merlin!"

"Shh!" I hushed, turning back to look down at the river.

I heard Iris's clear laugh. Giving up on catching more fish, I leapt back onto the banks.

"Breakfast?" I asked, holding up my catch. Iris stood up and smoothed down her dress.

"Merlin, wha-… well, you…" Lancelot stuttered.

"What?" I asked pleasantly.

"You're meant to be dying," Lancelot finally said bluntly. I pretended to wince.

"Sorry," I said. "Here." I handed the fish to Iris and the spear to Lancelot.

"What's that for?" Lancelot asked, raising a brow.

"You look like you're going to fall over," I teased. Lancelot swung the spear at me and I quickly ducked, giving him a mocking look.

"Yeah, not as quick as Arthur," I remarked. Lancelot looked at me from under his brows.

"Oh yeah?"

"Honestly, you both are like children," Iris scolded, smacking Lancelot on the shoulder. Lancelot and I exchanged a sheepish look.

"Come on, we need to catch up with the others," I stated, turning to walk back towards the horses.

"No, you're going back to Camelot."

"You might be!" I called over my shoulder.

"Merlin," Iris called, worry in her voice.

"Say hello to Gaius for me!" I called again.

"Merlin!" Lancelot shouted. This time I turned around to look at them. Iris stood next to Lancelot; her expression conflicted while his was set.

"Arthur can't do this without us," I said pointedly.

"Arthur's right about you, you never do as you're told," Lancelot said, shaking his head.

"Nope," I agreed. Iris rested her hand on Lancelot's arm.

"He won't go back," she sighed. "And you know Arthur will need all of us to help him in any way we can." Lancelot was quiet for a long moment before he sighed deeply.

"Very well. Let's see how far we can get before sun down." Iris smiled and looked over at me.

I couldn't help but smile back.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

We rode hard all day; with myself leading the way with Merlin and Lancelot close behind. The weather favored us and stayed cool but sunny.

When the evening came, we came across a cabin in the woods, full of furs and flies. We left the horses right outside, under some trees so they could graze and rest.

"Hello?" I called out when we entered the small space, coming across even more furs and flies. I swatted at a few, frowning. I moved to the back of the room, parting a large fur to the side and gasped in shock.

A frozen, dead body, still sitting in its chair, sat before me. Lancelot squeezed my shoulder in comfort as he moved the body and covered it in a fur. I turned and without thinking, buried my face in Merlin's chest, trying not to cry and make myself look like a fool.

"We can't stay here," Merlin said quietly, holding me and rubbing my back soothingly.

"There's nowhere else, Merlin. We'll make a fire, it'll keep us safe and dry and there's more than enough fuel to get us through the night." I turned and gave Merlin a small smile. I turned and put wood in the fire pit.

"Here. **Bael onbryne**," I said, raising my hand a little. Flames rose up and licked the air, and I sighed, wiping my cheeks.

"I'm not entirely useless, you know," I muttered, moving outside to check on the horses.

Later, I came back inside the cabin. I had managed to collect some berries from the nearby bushes, after I had fed and watered the horses. There were no signs of the Dorocha, much to my relief.

I walked in and immediately felt the somber, quiet air surrounding Merlin and Lancelot. They were drinking some wine, which Merlin handed to me wordlessly before leaning back against his chair. I took a sip and wrinkled my nose, handing the bottle back to Lancelot.

"Do you still think about her?" Merlin asked him quietly. I blinked.

_Gwen_, Merlin explained simply. I caught myself before I nodded.

"No. Arthur's the better man than me," Lancelot said, looking down at the wine bottle.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said after a pause. I sighed tiredly and rested my head on his shoulder a little. I saw Lancelot's uncertain smile.

"Why? He loves her and…she's happy." I turned my eyes upward and I saw Merlin casting me a look.

_He loves her,_ I thought, feeling a tug of sympathy for the noble knight.

_Oh yes,_ Merlin thought back, his mind clouded with some sadness. I looked at Lancelot again, who was stretching out on the narrow cot, ignoring us now.

_Poor man,_ I sighed. Merlin covered my hand with his.

_He'll be all right._

And for a long time, we sat there together, looking into the fire. My head remained on his shoulder and eventually, his cheek rested against my hair and he sighed softly.

I woke up a little while later, shivering. I noticed Merlin had moved me to the other cot and he was stretched out next to me. I shivered again and sat up, realizing all the candles were blown out and the fire was merely embers.

A terrifying scream ripped through the night and I saw a Dorocha heading for the window, which was blowing open. I screamed Merlin's name before whirling back to the fire.

"**Bael onbryne!**" I shouted, making the flames large to scare away the Dorocha.

"Lancelot!" Merlin exclaimed loudly. The knight was immediately up and aware.

We ran from the cabin and into the woods, with screams echoing all around us. The forest was very dark and I threw a hand up as we ran, eyes flashing brightly.

"**Leoht, scin scire!**" The forest floor lit up like a golden path and we followed it.

"**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!**" Merlin shouted and I felt the strong pull of his magic.

Within minutes, I spotted fire raining from the sky and looked up. I saw the golden dragon flying to us, spewing his fire at the offending Dorochas, scattering them away.

We ran out onto an open field and the dragon landed in front of us. I gazed upwards and saw Kilgharrah watching us with gold eyes that illuminated brightly against the night sky. Lancelot charged forward, sword drawn and Merlin stopped him quickly.

"It's all right, it's all right," Merlin said reassuringly, before turning his gaze to the dragon. He bowed respectfully. "Thank you."

The dragon lowered its head in response. He looked to me and he seemed pleased.

"Ah, Iris. How good it is to see you again," Kilgharrah greeted. Boldly, I walked up to him, reaching up with my hand to stroke the end of his great snout.

"And you, Great Dragon," I said in return.

"You know him?" Lancelot asked from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Long story," I told him.

"Who is your friend?" the dragon asked.

"I'm Lancelot," the knight said, stepping forward. Kilgharrah raised his head a little and inclined it to the side slightly.

"Of course, Sir Lancelot. The bravest and most noble of them all."

"I'm not sure if that's true," Lancelot said in his humble way. I rested my hand on Kilgharrah's scales once more before moving to Merlin's side. His golden eyes followed me, gleaming, before he lifted his great head.

"We shall see- for now there are more pressing things at hand. The Dorocha cannot be allowed to remain in this world, the Samhain veil must be restored," the dragon declared.

"We're on our way to the Isle of the Blessed, to help Arthur heal it," I stated firmly.

"Indeed, but at what price?" Kilgharrah asked.

"I know that the spirit world demands a sacrifice," Merlin said, looking up to meet the dragon's eyes.

"It demands nothing," Kilgharrah declared. "It is the Callieach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world, who asks such a price."

"Then there is no other way?" I asked in a quieter tone.

"There is not."

"Arthur intends to sacrifice himself to heal the veil, it is my destiny to protect him- you taught me that," Merlin said, stepping forward. I saw the dragon's gaze slide to me and briefly, my eyes flashed.

_He wants to sacrifice himself instead,_ I told the dragon, using my magic to hide my thoughts from Merlin.

"Merlin, you must not do this," the Great Dragon said, looking back at the warlock.

"Then I have no choice, I must take his place." Kilgharrah's eyes narrowed slightly and I tried not to beg the dragon to change Merlin's mind. Lancelot moved up beside me and squeezed my shoulder, as if sensing my distress.

"From the moment I met you, I saw something that was invisible. Now it is there for all to see," Kilgharrah remarked.

"Well all that I see, old friend, is what you taught me," Merlin said and I stepped to his side and took his hand, since I heard the drop in his voice then saw the shimmer of tears in his eyes. I didn't have to feel his pulse to know he was terrified.

"It will be an empty world without you, young warlock," Kilgharrah said, his deep voice saddening.

_You must not let Emrys die, Iris_, the dragon thought. I didn't meet his gaze, instead I looked at Merlin.

_No, I suppose not,_ I sighed, shoulders giving slightly._ If it the decision comes to me, I will be the one on the slab of stone, not him_.

_Your heart holds much bravery, young witch,_ Kilgharrah said quietly. _And much more kindness than before._

_He has changed me. Like you once told me, hearts change when confronted with destiny._

Kilgharrah did not respond, instead he growled softly, as if saying good bye before he turned and flew up in the sky.

Ooo0ooO

(Merlin's POV)

In the morning, we continued riding through the vast fields that lead towards the Sea of Merador. Iris was noticeably quiet, her eyes far away. I tried talking to her in her mind but she ignored me and ignored my glances.

"When we get to the Isle of the Blessed, do you really intent to sacrifice yourself?" Lancelot asked, breaking the silence when we slowed our pace slightly.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, noticing how Iris's shoulders stiffened at the question.

"I look at you and I wonder about myself, if I'd knowingly give up my life for someone."

"You have to have a reason, something you care about, something that is more important than anything," I said simply.

Lancelot turned his head sharply and I looked at Iris. My eyes widened as I saw her slight frame trembling like a leaf. But from her magical aura, it wasn't from sadness, but rage.

"Even if that reason will cost you your bloody life," she spat, kicking her horse into a rapid gallop. Lancelot looked at me, his eyes equally as wide.

Shaking my head, I urged my horse to follow Iris and Lancelot quickly followed, even though we kept our distance from the enraged witch.

_Iris,_ I beseeched. _You must understand-_

_No, Merlin, you must understand that if you die, I'll… _Her thoughts darkened. _I won't be able to forgive myself for standing by and letting you sacrifice yourself._

_But-_

_No, damn you! Shut it!_

Eventually, I gave up. I felt my shoulders slump a little and I could sense Iris's fear underneath the layers of anger and spite. I knew she wouldn't watch me die; she would fight tooth and nail before that happened.

But it _had_ to happen, I reminded myself. For the sake of Albion.

Later, we arrived back at the old castle. Iris was still ahead of us but her thoughts were quieter, calmer. She pulled Nimbus to a stop and Lancelot rode up next to her and pulled his own horse to a stop.

"Looks like someone beat us to it," he commented, noting the smoke cloud coming from within the walls.

"Bandits?" Iris asked. Lancelot shrugged.

"Think we will make it before nightfall?" I asked

"There's only one way to find out," Lancelot stated. I saw Iris lean forward and murmur to Nimbus before we all continued forward, Iris taking the front again.

Before the sun reached the horizon, we made it to the castle. Iris took our horses and led them over to where they would be hidden and safe. Lancelot urged me to stay behind for a moment so he could check and make sure everything was safe.

"Merlin!" Iris called out. I rushed over, only to be greeted by the sight of Iris stroking a reddish bay stallion- Arthur's horse. She smiled at me and I felt the tightness that had woven itself around my heart loosen a little.

"Listen," she said, moving towards me. "I'm sorry for being so abrasive. I am…_so_ worried for you, as well as Arthur. I just can't stand the thought of you-," I strode forward and took her into my arms, holding her tight. I felt her relax as she held me just as tightly.

I pulled back and met her eyes. Her hair was fire in the setting sun light and her eyes gleamed like the ocean. I gave in and leaned in slowly, brushing a kiss over her lips.

But right when our lips met, a sharp spark ignited between us, flaming into something brighter, hotter and sweeter. Iris gasped, pulling away to look at me. Her eyes held mine, wide with confusion, before they melted into turquoise, burning into mine. She yanked me down again, kissing me with a vigor that I was helpless to.

Iris backed me into the castle wall, her lips dominating mine. She tasted of flowers and honey, impossibly sweet and her touch was glorious. Her hands pressed against my chest before locking around my neck and I reached down before lifting her into my arms.

Finally, we pulled apart, staring at each other with surprise and a fair amount of healthy lust. Then she smiled and I laughed, leaning against the wall again. Iris pushed her curls out of her face and shot me a look from under her golden lashes.

"Come along, Merlin, Lancelot is probably wondering where we are," she said. To my surprise, she offered me her hand, which I took. And for the first time, she locked our fingers together, our magic auras warming and crackling.

"Where were you?" Lancelot asked, standing by the entrance we had left him. He leaned against a wall and crossed his arms, raising a brow at us. I saw Iris's cheeks turn pink and Lancelot gave me a smug grin.

"Oh," was all he said before striding away.

"Damn it," Iris cursed quietly, laughing. I gave her a smirk before we followed Lancelot.

"Lancelot? Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked, his voice echoing. I stopped briefly and Iris released my hand, smiling mischievously. She walked into the room and stood next to Lancelot.

"Bad news…" Iris began, her voice grave, before sliding her gaze to Lancelot.

"He's still alive," Lancelot finished. I smiled and walked into the room. The other knights froze and Arthur laughed with disbelief.

"Merlin!" one of them exclaimed.

They all came up to me and embrace me, expressing their relief. They embraced Iris as well, who blushed with pleasure and gave a little squeal as Gwaine picked her up and twirled her around.

"Brilliant, clever woman," he murmured in her ear and she grinned, winking at him. Gwaine, despite being a hot head who often acted before thinking, was able to figure out that Iris had magic as well a few weeks ago. Iris had expressed her concern at first but since her and Gwaine were so close, and he became her big brother essentially, she trusted him to keep her secret.

"It's good to see you Merlin" Arthur said, coming up to me last. I grinned widely.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too," I replied. He threw an arm over my shoulder and rubbed his knuckles over my head in a brotherly way.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

Later that night, the knights fell asleep around the large fire Merlin and I built. There were no Dorochas thankfully, but I could not sleep. I laid there and then heard Merlin and Arthur move to sit by the fire.

"It's going to be fine, everything will be all right," Merlin said, reassuring Arthur. I turned my head and saw how troubled Arthur looked.

"I'm just tired," Arthur argued quietly. Merlin just stared at him and Arthur ignored him, refusing to meet his eyes as he fiddled with a small branch.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself," Merlin whispered.

"I have to save my people."

"I will take your place," Merlin said in a low voice. My fists clenched at the quiet words and the fire flared higher for a second.

_Iris,_ Merlin said warningly. I sighed quietly, trying to calm myself. Arthur didn't notice since he was looking at Merlin with shock.

"Merlin…"

"What is the life of a servant, compared to the life of a prince?"

"Well good servants are hard to come by," Arthur muttered.

"I'm not that good," Merlin retorted.

"True," Arthur agreed. "One thing. Look after Guinevere, I want her to be happy in her life, she deserves that." I closed my eyes at Arthur's words, and I felt as though my heart was being torn in many directions.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure," Merlin said quietly.

I wanted to save Arthur. I wanted to save Merlin, I _had_ to save him. I could take his place but that thought tore into my heart. I realized how close I had become with Merlin, yet how our bond was different than the ones I shared with the knights, it was quieter, more trusting, more intimate.

Just more.

Finally, Merlin returned to lay by my side. I turned over to look him in the eyes, resting a hand beneath my cheek.

_I don't want you to die,_ I said softly.

_I know, _Merlin replied sadly.

_I will take your place._

**_What?_**_ No. Absolutely not._

_Merlin, _I beseeched, reaching over to take his hand._ For the sake of the kingdom, you must live. You must fulfill your destiny and help Arthur unite the lands._

_But if that means you dying-_

_Perhaps it is my destiny to die._ Merlin's hand covered mine.

_No,_ he disagreed, _it is not. _

We stared into each other's eyes, will battling will, before I lowered my gaze. I turned my back on him and squeezed my eyes shut. I would not cry, not again. I locked my feelings away and rebuilt that wall around my heart, stone by stone.

If Merlin died, I would beg the Callieach to let me take his place. He would not be the one to heal the veil. It was my duty and my destiny. I felt my heart harden at those words and eventually I fell into a troubled sleep.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

When we reached the island the next day, the sky was a deep gray and the heavens rumbled, as if displeased with the imbalance between the worlds.

We walked through the ruins and I heard a screech from above and a small, black, dragon-like creature flew by. Another cried out and swooped in, baring its teeth at us.

"What is that?" Leon demanded.

"I really hope I'm wrong," Gwaine said uneasily. They all drew their swords and I braced myself. The creatures swooped down again.

"Wyvern!" Arthur shouted. We ducked to avoid the blow of claws and teeth and I feel a surge of magic from Merlin.

"**S'enthend'apokhorein nun epitello-o-o!**" he enchanted under his breath, turning to face the creatures, which screeched and flew away.

"See? That's how you deal with them!" Gwaine shouted triumphantly and I saw Merlin impassive shrug.

"We need to keep moving," Arthur said. We continued forward, only to have the Wyvern attack again.

"Sire, you must go! We'll fend them off!" Elyan shouted, as he, Percival and Leon banded together to fight off the small dragon-like creatures.

Gwaine and Merlin stood on either side of Arthur, with me walking behind them, as we reached the center of the Isle, where the woman in the black cloak waited for us. A great smoke cloud, with streaks and pockets of deep black and blues floated in the air. I heard screams of the dead and felt the air chill.

"It is not often we have visitors," the Callieach called out. The men stopped and I stepped to the side, keeping close to Merlin.

"Put an end to this. I demand you fix the tear between the worlds," Arthur ordered.

"It was not I who created this horror, why should it be I who stops it?" the Callieach sneered.

"Because innocent people are dying!"Merlin shouted.

"Indeed," she laughed.

Gwaine, who made a sound of anger, charged with his sword drawn and the Callieach sent him flying back so he crashed to the ground unconscious with a blast from the staff she carried.

"Is this the best you can do?" she asked.

"I know what you want!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Do you? And are you willing to let me have it?"

"I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary," Arthur said. I saw Merlin tense, like an animal ready to pounce on its prey.

The Callieach motioned Arthur to come to her with her finger, but before he could take more than five steps, Merlin stepped forward quickly.

"**Forb fleoghe!**" Arthur flew forward and smashed into the ground and then he didn't move.

"So, Emrys, you choose to challenge me after all. Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your prince?"

"It is my destiny."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I said loudly. Without moving my hands, I moved towards Merlin, using my magic to freeze him in place with a nonverbal spell.

"Iris," the Callieach said pleasantly. "How nice of you to join us. I barely noticed you there."

"You will not take Emrys from me," I snarled, my magic rising up. I felt it hum along my skin, causing it to faintly glow as my eyes burned glow, ready to fight the Callieach.

"Are you saying you will sacrifice yourself in Emrys's place?" she asked, sounding bored.

"If Emrys is meant to live and I am meant to die, so be it," I said firmly.

"No! It is my time, not yours. I can and will sacrifice myself," Merlin breathed, struggling against my magical hold. The Callieach looked over at him.

"Perhaps, but your time among men, Emrys, is not over even if you want it to be," she said slowly.

Then she turned to look at veil and to my horror, I saw Lancelot standing in front of it. He met my eyes and smiled a little. He looked at Merlin and gave him a slight nod.

"No!" I screamed, releasing my hold on Merlin.

"No, no, no!" Merlin shouted loudly, but it was too late. Lancelot walked into the shadowy veil and disappeared. The veil then closed slowly and disappeared.

I ran forward and turned to the Callieach.

"Bring him back! _Bring him back!_" I screeched. She only laughed loudly.

"The knight made his choice."

I lunged forward but Merlin nipped me by the waist and I struggled, screaming at the Callieach, who only laughed mockingly and disappeared.

"Hag!" I screamed. "_Bitch!*_"

But soon the tears came and I turned to throw my arms around Merlin as I cried. I felt my heart simply shatter and when Gwaine and Arthur woke up, they were as equally as upset. Arthur suffered his pain in silence but Gwaine shed a few tears for his fallen friend. The other knights soon found us and they became quiet and grave.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

A few days later, there was gathering in the great hall on the name of Lancelot's death. I stood with Merlin and Gaius before moving to Gwen's side, who was quietly crying. I held her without saying anything as Arthur spoke.

"I want to pay tribute to Sir Lancelot. We owe him a great debt, it's not just his deed we will never forget, it's his courage, his compassion, his unselfish heart. He was the most noble knight I will ever know. He gave his life for all of us."

In the citadel, Arthur and Merlin built a large funeral pyre, where they set fire to Lancelot's cloak and sword. The townspeople paid their respects before slowly departing. I stood alone, since Merlin left. I saw Arthur move to stand with Gwen, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"He didn't sacrifice himself for Camelot. I asked him to look after you, and he promised me with his life. He was true to his words," Gwen cried.

Arthur did not say anything. He turned and met my gaze and I nodded, moving to her side again so we could cry together in front of the fire. Eventually, she left and I went back to Merlin.

I walked into Gaius's chambers and saw Merlin standing alone, looking out the window, with tears falling down his cheeks.

_Emrys,_ I called. He turned and walked over to me quickly, wrapping his arms around me. I closed my eyes and felt every defense I had put up around my heart crumple, unable to deny I cared for this warlock, the one who carried such a heavy burden on his shoulders.

We moved into his room. Merlin sat at his desk, and I sat on the floor, allowing him to play with my hair, sensing it soothed him in a strange way. We heard Gaius return but we both didn't move, comforted by the silence and by each other.

Then the door opened again and I heard the sound of boots walking across the floor.

"Gaius!" Agravaine greeted. I looked up at Merlin, who looked equally as startled as I did.

"How can I be of assistance?" Gaius asked politely.

"You're a man of knowledge and wisdom."

"Hah, knowledge, perhaps," Gaius replied. I stood and went to the door, pressing my ear to it. Merlin did the same and I reached over to clench his hand in worry. He squeezed it in response.

"Have you ever come across a sorcerer called Emrys?" Agravaine asked pleasantly. I gasped softly and turned my head to look at Merlin with wide eyes. Merlin looked bewildered.

"No, doesn't sound familiar," Gaius lied smoothly.

"Well, if you do hear mention of the name…" Heavy footsteps crossed the floor again.

"I'll be sure to tell you," Gaius concluded.

"It will not go unrewarded!"

Right when the door closed, Merlin and I flew out of his room.

"But how?" I asked Gaius. The older man looked troubled.

"There's only one person who could have heard that name- Morgana. You know her powers are growing, she too must have seen the Callieach."

"But Agravaine…" Merlin said, furrowing his brows.

"I suspect he is not as virtuous as he seems and don't forget- he has every reason to despise Uther. We must beware Merlin, Morgana can never know the truth, she can never know who you really are," Gaius said gravely.

"Morgana will never hurt Merlin, not while I am here," I hissed, clenching my fists. I pictured the tall, black haired witch and felt my lip curl.

"Iris, you mustn't underestimate her," Gaius warned. "Morgana is clever and sly as a fox; she will use any ally she has at her disposal."

"I will not underestimate her," I said, smiling slowly. "For I will be equally as clever. She does not know of me and my powers, and that can be used to our advantage. My magic is stronger than hers, that I know, Gaius. And she will rue the day she ever crossed paths with me."

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: More action to come! And perhaps some more Merlin/Iris scenes…? *winks***

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**"Leoht"- light**

**"Scin scire"- shine brightly!**

**"****Bael onbryne"- on burning fire!**

**"****Beðan"- to warm, to give heat**

**"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"- O dragon, now indeed I utter to you commands out of necessity! **

**"****S'enthend'apokhorein nun epitello-o-o!"- I now enjoin you to depart from this place!**

**"Forb fleoghe!"- fly forth!**

***: I know the word "bitch" doesn't exactly go with the time era that Merlin lived in, so if you guys know any clever 12th century (...or so) insults, let me know!**


	5. Endings and Beginnings

**Quick Note: This chapter is going to be entirely from Iris's perspective!**

Chapter Four: Endings and Beginnings

Days passed slowly. There were no signs that Morgana was planning anything new and Agravaine hadn't been slipping off to tell her anything. Merlin and I worked, him with Arthur and myself with the King, until finally we had a quieter day where we relaxed.

When night came, Merlin instructed me to meet him at the stables for a surprise.

I walked down the castle hallways quickly, tugging my cloak over my hair. I turned a few corners before running smack into someone. I looked up and saw Gwaine and Arthur, who both were eyeing me suspiciously.

"Going somewhere, Iris?" Arthur asked. I arched a brow at him.

"Just for a ride," I replied.

"It's dark outside," he said, looking out the window.

"Is it?" I asked sarcastically. Gwaine then punched Arthur good naturedly.

"I do believe she's going out to meet with _Merlin_, are you not, pretty Iris?" Gwaine asked with a wide smile. I rolled my eyes at the knight.

"Yes, well, you've caught me. I'm sure you've both have been guilty of sneaking off to meet pretty girls, right, Arthur?" Arthur frowned at me, even though his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Is that anyway to talk to a Prince of Camelot?"

"Of course not, sire, but if you'll excuse me…" I nudged him to the side playfully and he smiled.

"Be safe and watch over Merlin, will you? You know how scared he gets," Arthur said. I laughed.

"I shall," I relied before continuing forward.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Gwaine called.

"Which is?" I said over my shoulder, turning briefly to grin at him. He grinned back.

"Nothing!"

I was still laughing by the time I stepped out of the castle and into the cooler night air.

_Iris?_ Merlin called out.

_Where are you?_ I asked as I walked down into the citadel, over to the stables. I walked inside and saw the horses but there was no sign of Merlin.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me by my waist and turned me around, pinning me to the stable wall. Before I could cry out, Merlin's lips covered mine. The scream died in my throat as I kissed him back, tangling my fingers in his short hair.

"You are late," Merlin said accusingly. I smiled sheepishly.

"Arthur and Gwaine caught me sneaking out," I said. Merlin raised his brows at me.

"Oh yeah? What did you tell them?" I smiled again and wrapped my arms around Merlin's neck.

"Oh, nothing, they guessed I was off to see you." Merlin smiled widely.

"What's the surprise?" I asked. Merlin leaned in and kissed me again. I began laughing against his lips before I shoved him playfully.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand and leading me to the horses. He helped me up on Nimbus- who had no tack on- before swinging up on his bay gelding.

I followed Merlin as we rode out past the city gates and into the forest. The only light we had to guide us was the full moon as we travelled through the trees. I kept Nimbus even with Merlin's horse's shoulder, wrapping my hands firmly in his creamy mane.

Merlin led me down to the Lake of Avalon, before he dismounted. I slid off Nimbus's back and into his arms, smiling at him while gripping his upper arms.

"Why are we here?" I asked curiously. Merlin just kissed the tip of my nose in response, before taking my hand. We walked to the water's edge before he motioned for me to sit down. I undid my cloak and laid it out for us to sit on before we settled down side by side.

Merlin wrapped an arm around my shoulders, placing a gentle kiss on the scar that rested along the length of my exposed shoulder blade. I shivered.

Then I saw a bright flash of light streak across the sky. I tilted my head up and marveled at the numerous amounts of colorful stars overhead. They glimmered, some blue, others white and yellow.

Suddenly, more stars began flying across the sky, creating bright, breathtaking banners of light in their wake.

"Merlin," I breathed, keeping my eyes to the falling sky. Merlin just pulled me closer, letting me lean back against his chest.

"Beautiful," he whispered into my ear. I turned to look at him. His midnight eyes watched me, but reflected the colors of the stars, as if there was another universe in his gaze. I leaned in and kissed him softly.

We kept watching the shooting stars and the falling meteors, and I smiled to myself. How anyone couldn't in magic was beyond me, since magic was all around us, woven into the fabric of the Earth and the sky. It was simple, beautiful moments like this that only reaffirmed my belief that magic came in all forms, whether it was in a falling star, or in the feeling I felt sitting beside my sorcerer along the banks of the Lake of Avalon.

So I couldn't help the sigh of disappointment when we had to leave, to return home and to our normal lives, where only a few of those moments could ever exist.

Ooo0ooO

"Iris."

A pair of hands shook my shoulders. I groaned quietly and shoved at them.

"Iris!"

I opened one eye and glared at Merlin, who was grinning at me as he knelt beside me. I buried my face back into my pillow stubbornly.

"Come on, Iris, we have to get ready for Arthur's birthday feast!" Merlin urged, shaking me again.

"Bugger off, Merlin," I mumbled. "The sun hasn't even started to rise yet." Merlin chuckled.

"I've made you some tea." I turned my head so I could eye him again. He just smiled and thrusted the seaming cup forward. Sighing, I sat up and took it from him, sipping the tea. It was sweet with honey, just like I liked it. I rolled my eyes as Merlin watched me with dancing eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You've got a…" Merlin gestured to my hair before reaching over and plucking a stray feather from my unruly curls.

"So," I said, standing. "Are you going to wake the sleeping prince or shall I?" Merlin folded his hands behind his back and leaned in close.

"I suppose I could… for a price," he said quietly. I turned my face to look at him and smiled. I leaned over and brushed a kiss across his lips. He pulled back and tilted his head a little.

"I was thinking a bit more than that," he said teasingly. I arched a brow at him.

"Oh really?" I asked. I stepped forward and grabbed him by the jacket and yanked him down to my level. I kissed him with more force, backing him against the front door. I teased his bottom lip with my tongue and nipped him lightly. His hands reached up and twined themselves in my hair, tilting my head back.

"That's one way to say good morning," he said once he pulled away. I smirked and kissed him briefly.

"I'll be up in a moment with Arthur's breakfast. Try not to get hit by any flying boots when you go in there," I told him. Merlin laughed quietly before darting out of the room.

Ooo0ooO

When I entered the prince's chambers, I was pleased to see that Merlin appeared to have dodged any objects that had been thrown his way. I grinned, knowing the prince was about as enthusiastic about mornings as I was.

"Good morning, my lord," I said, taking the tray over to Arthur, who was sitting at his table while Merlin fixed his bed.

"Why Iris, you look like a beam of sunlight," Arthur said, smiling. "No wonder Sir Gwaine calls you 'pretty Iris'." I smiled wanly, placing the tray on front of him.

"Thank you, sire," I replied. I was wearing a short sleeved yellow dress that matched the color of daisies. It had been a gift from Gwen when my own birthday had passed the month before. I smiled as I remembered that day briefly, and how Arthur and the knights had given me a new dagger, while Merlin had given me a silver ring with a topaz stone. I still wore it on my right hand today.

"I better go down to the citadel," I said. "Our guests will be arriving shortly." Arthur nodded, both as an acknowledgement and as a dismissal. I smiled at him and couldn't resist leaning down to kiss his cheek, even though it wasn't proper manners to do so.

"Happy birthday, Arthur," I said before giving Merlin a wink while I walked out of the room.

Ooo0ooO

Down in the citadel, the people were gathering in anticipation of the masses of entertainers that had been summoned for the prince's birthday. I laughed as I wove through the crowd, who were tossing flowers and petals around. I turned when I heard a carriage crossing the bridge and saw the jugglers, acrobats, dancers and an assortment of fools arriving.

I walked over to the carriage and reached up to pull the horses to a stop. The head entertainer, otherwise known as the Gleeman, jumped down and grinned broadly at me.

"What, ho! And who are you, fair lady?" he asked. I smiled back.

"I am Iris, good sir," I replied. "Welcome to Camelot. How was your journey?"

"Oh, splendid, splendid! Will you be at the feast tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it!" The Gleeman laughed and turned to his crew and I unhitched the horses. The crowd had gotten even louder and showers of flower petals were raining down around us.

Glancing up, I saw Merlin peering out of Arthur's window. He smiled at me and waved and I blew him a kiss before walking the two stallions into the stables. I brushed them down and watered them, plucking flower petals from their manes and tails.

"Now then, boys, behave yourselves," I instructed them before walking outside to head back inside the castle.

I spent the rest of the afternoon preparing for the feast. Gwen and I worked together to help the other servants with flower arrangements, before I went into the kitchens and helped the cook with her desserts. The gruff older women seemed to take a shine to me, for whatever reason I do not know why, since everyone else was always been scolded and smacked by her.

Once everything was finished, I went up to Arthur's chambers and found the room empty. I frowned but went with instinct and went to the King's chambers. I was surprised to see Uther getting dressed while he talked to Arthur. I stayed in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt father and son.

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop, pretty Iris." I started and turned to see Gwaine and Merlin smirking at me. I released a breath to relax my pounding heart.

"You know it's not polite to sneak up on others either," I retorted, closing the door quietly, before turning to glare at them. Merlin stepped forward, giving me a light, teasing smile.

"Sorry," he said, taking my hand, rubbing a thumb across my fingers. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, we have a feast to get to," I ordered, ushering them away briskly.

Ooo0ooO

The feast was a grand success, full of laughter and boisterous voices, from the fools to the knights; everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves thoroughly.

I intermingled with every one, serving wine and different trays of food, talking mostly along with the knights. Gwaine and Elyan teased me about my night out with Merlin, which caused me to blush, before I settled on ignoring them. Leon was the only civil one, who thanked me politely when I refilled his cup with more wine, before Percival began shamelessly flirting with me, charming me even though I didn't get that fluttery feeling in my stomach until I saw Merlin watching me from across the room.

I made me way slowly to him, talking to a few of the entertainers, before I stood beside Merlin. He reached up and touched the crown of yellow and white daisies on my head.

"One of the dancers gave it to me," I explained, smiling. "To match my dress."

"One of the…male dancers?" he asked slowly. I laughed, tilting my head back before giving him an amused look.

"Jealous, are we? You know, Merlin, everyone has been charming me all night, but you want to know a secret?" Merlin pouted a little and I leaned up to press my lips to his ear.

"You're the only one I've noticed," I whispered before kissing his cheek soundly. He grinned, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"I require a volunteer!" Merlin and I turned to see the Gleeman standing in the middle of the floor, smiling widely.

"Prince Arthur, what better or more fitting occasion than to demonstrate your legendary bravery? Do you accept the challenge?" Arthur looked around before smiling and patting his father's arm.

"Of course!" he replied, standing. Merlin stepped forward as Arthur handed him his jacket.

"Is this safe?" Merlin demanded, his concern for his friend clear.

"It's knife throwing, Merlin, of course it's not safe but I can't refuse this challenge," Arthur said pointedly, before giving me a cautious smile. I gave him a nod and a smile before he approached the lead entertainer. They moved the prince over to the giant spinning wheel, before they began fastening him against it.

"Do not fear, my lord, I never miss my target," the Gleeman said with a wicked smile.

"Good! Glad to hear it!" Arthur said, even though his cheerful tone sounded a little forced.

"May I?" the Gleeman asked before sticking an apple into the prince's mouth, causing people to laugh.

The smaller fool began spinning Arthur and the Gleeman threw his first knife, which landed close to Arthur's face. He looked rather startled as his blue eyes grew wide. I winced sympathetically before glancing over at Gwen, who had closed her eyes even as everyone cheered.

Crossing over to her, I squeezed her shoulder in comfort. She smiled briefly at me before I turned my attention to refilling the King's challis. He murmured a thank you, which surprised me, even though his attention was solely on his son, who was still being spun around in dizzying circles.

The Gleeman threw another knife which landed on the other side of Arthur's face, causing the crowd to cheer and clap again. I stiffened though when the man turned and I saw his set expression as he picked up the final knife. I glanced at Merlin quickly, who saw my expression and turned to focus on the entertainer, his body tense and ready.

The last knife was thrown with a little more force and I watched it carefully, sensing Merlin's tension, which melted to relief as the knife pierced the apple within Arthur's mouth. The crowd gasped then applauded loudly, cheering fervently. Gwen relaxed next to me and I gave her an uneasy smile before moving back over to Merlin, who was helping Arthur put his jacket back on.

"See, Merlin? Nothing to worry about," Arthur was telling him. Merlin scoffed a little and I patted his arm reassuringly as Arthur moved over to the knights, who gave him a fresh cup of wine. Arthur bowed dramatically and Merlin and I exchanged a glance before rolling our eyes.

Neither of us noticed how the entertainers were murmuring amongst themselves, which the prince devour the apple with dangerous sneers on their faces.

Ooo0ooO

When the entertainment died down and everyone left, Merlin and I escorted a very unsteady Arthur back to his bedchambers. The prince threw an arm over my shoulders and pressed a sloppy kiss to my cheek.

"You, Iris, are lovely. Not as lovely as my Guinevere, but lovely…lovely…mmm," he muttered, staggering a little. I laughed fully, shaking my head at him.

"I do believe he's thoroughly sauced," I said to Merlin. Merlin laughed and shook his head as well, opening the door so I could help Arthur inside.

"Quite a night, _great_ entertainment!" Arthur exclaimed, ramming into a chair with his hip. I sighed and tightened my hold on him a little, wincing as he pulled my hair teasingly, but a little too sharply.

"What did you think, Iris? Have fun watch me spin about?" he asked.

"You're telling me you weren't even a little bit scared?" Merlin demanded. Arthur slid out of my grasp to remove his belt before tossing it aside. I sighed loudly before going over to retrieve it.

"Of course I wasn't, I'm a warrior, you learn to control your fear, to charge it-," Arthur grunted a little as he ran into a wall. Merlin steadied him before Arthur continued towards his bed.

"You looked scared," Merlin commented.

"It was good to see my father enjoying himself, he seemed a little quiet towards the end though…perhaps I should go see him," Arthur said moving around his bed again. I choked on a giggle when I noticed something very _wrong_ with the prince's apparel. I saw Merlin's strained expression and knew he was smothering a grin as well.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, you can barely stand up," Merlin said, making a point in adverting his eyes.

"Are you saying I'm drunk?" Arthur asked accusingly.

"No, I'm saying I don't think you should be wandering around the palace," Merlin said easily.

"And why is that?" Arthur asked in a childish tone.

"You're not wearing any trousers!" Merlin exclaimed. Arthur paused and I laughed, leaning weakly against the wall. The prince looked bewildered in the fact that his pants were around his ankles and not his waist.

"Good point," the prince mumbled before tugging his trousers in their rightful place and walking from the room. I kept laughing, so I clasped a hand over my mouth to muffle it. Merlin began laughing with me before he walked over and took my hand, tugging me up.

"I'm not even sure if 'sauced' is the proper word to describe him," Merlin said with amusement. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Oh, he'll be all right," I said. "Apart from a headache in the morning." Merlin leaned down and kissed my nose.

"You're right," he agreed. I sighed and leaned against him, resting my cheek against his chest. It was then I realized how tired I was, and how much my feet ached from being on them for over twelve hours. I sighed again as Merlin rubbed my back gently, kissing the top of my head then my shoulder.

Merlin leaned us back against the stone wall next to the window and I looked up, remembering the night before. I smiled wistfully, wishing we were back at the lake, watching the stars again.

Suddenly, there was a cry from down the corridor. I jerked away from Merlin and looked up at him in alarm. He looked down at me with equally wide eyes before we dashed from the room. We ran down the hallways together, searching for the reason why someone was crying out.

"That sounds like Arthur!" Merlin said fearfully. I stopped and listened again before darting off towards Uther's chambers.

But by the time Merlin and I burst into the room, it was too late. I looked in horror as Arthur clenched a bleeding Uther to his chest. I saw the Gleeman slumped dead on the floor as well. It didn't take long to figure out precisely what had occurred in this room.

Ooo0ooO

I fetched Gaius, who stayed up the entire night tending to Uther's wound; cleaning, examining and bandaging it until we managed to lay the King back in his bed under the sheets. Arthur had stayed up all night as well, watching Gaius with nervous eyes and Gwen came to check on him at dawn and tried to get him to eat, which ended up being pointless.

Once Gaius was done, I stepped aside to take the King's bloody clothes and the cleaning clothes, while Arthur strode to Gaius's side.

"Gaius, can you treat him?" Arthur asked anxiously. Gaius frowned grimly.

"The blade has touched his heart. He's bleeding inside," the older man explained gently. Arthur's posture stiffened and I saw he was fighting back tears. Gwen and I exchanged a worried look.

"There must be something, there must be…something you can do, please, Gaius," Arthur beseeched thickly.

"It's only a matter of time, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, Arthur."

The prince moved back to his father's side jaw clenched and tears moist with shining tears. Gwen looked at me again and I gestured quietly for her to go to him, while I followed Gaius from the room.

"I must speak to Agravaine," I heard Arthur say to her.

"All right, I'll stay here."

Briefly, I closed my eyes. I knew how Arthur must be feeling, since he was so close to becoming an orphan. I understood that terror all too well.

I departed from Gaius, moving into the kitchens to the wash room, where I washed and scrubbed the blood away from the King's shirt and bandages. I hummed to keep myself from feeling sad and I felt a hand lay down on my shoulder. I glanced up and saw Merlin. I sighed and moved into his arms, burrowing my cheek into his chest for comfort.

"How is Arthur?" I asked quietly. Merlin exhaled deeply and rested his chin on top of my head.

"He's growing more and more agitated every hour that passes," Merlin said worriedly. I tilted my head up to gaze into his eyes.

"You should be with him, he needs you. You're his friend." Merlin rested his forehead against mine.

"Come with me?" he asked softly. "You can handle Arthur better like this than I can." I smiled and tilted my head just so so I could kiss him gently.

"Of course."

Taking his hand, I led him out of the kitchens and back up the stairs, into Arthur's chambers. The prince wasn't there but a light coming from outside caught my attention. I moved to the window and my eyes widened a little.

Outside, the citadel was full of the people of Camelot and each and every one of them held a single hand in their hands, with their heads bowed as they faced the King's windows.

"Merlin," I said quietly, beckoning him to come over to the window. He stood behind me and peered over my shoulder.

"Candlelight vigil," I murmured quietly.

The doors reopened and Merlin and I turned to see Arthur enter the room. He looked up and saw us and his brow furrowed. He strode over to us and I looked back out the window.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms. He leaned against the wall opposite to us, frowning.

"It's a vigil, for your father. The people wish to share their grief," Merlin explained quietly.

"Why are they behaving like he's already dead when there's still life in his body?" Arthur demanded.

"They're preparing themselves for the worst," I said softly. Arthur's eyes flashed.

"Well they can give up hope, I won't," he said grimly.

"I know. It's hard to accept and I- we- wish it wasn't so but…there really is nothing that can be done," Merlin said, looking at Arthur. I stepped closer to the prince and took his hand.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but he's right-,"

"There is a way to heal my father," Arthur said, cutting me off. He looked at me then at Merlin, his expression set and determined.

"How?" I asked.

"With magic."

I felt Merlin's shock shoot through me like a bolt of lightning and it took all of my willpower not to gape at the prince. I reached back and gripped Merlin's hand tightly willing him to be quiet.

"We shall ask Gaius if he knows about anyone that can help us," I said quickly before dragging Merlin out of the room behind me.

"Whatever you're thinking, Merlin, _stop_ now," I growled. Merlin didn't reply but I could see the rapid images flickering though his mind.

One was of him standing over Uther, hand extended, eyes flashing a brilliant copper.

The other was of an older man with long white hair and a beard, healing Uther with a potion and a spell.

But the one that was flashing through his mind the most was that of him using magic in front of Arthur, which changed into magic being used throughout Camelot. I blinked when even saw myself using magic in front of Arthur.

"_Merlin_," I hissed.

I pulled him inside Gaius's chambers quickly and shut the door. Gaius looked at us in confusion before I sat Merlin down. I jerked my chin at Gaius and then grabbed Merlin's shoulders.

"Merlin," I said urgently. "Stop. Tell Gaius what Arthur just said." Merlin blinked a few times before sighing. Relaxing, I sat down next to him.

"Arthur wants to use magic to heal Uther," Merlin said to Gaius. The older man raised his brows and sat down on the other side of Merlin.

"Arthur's planning on using magic?" Gaius repeated in shock.

"He's desperate. He knows it's his only hope of healing Uther," I said darkly, before shooting Merlin a glare. "And this one wants to help."

"Merlin, please tell me you're not going to do this," Gaius said, looking at him as well.

"I would be lying if I said no," Merlin said slowly, looking at me guiltily.

"You can't risk exposing yourself like this, it's too dangerous!" I exclaimed angrily.

"She's right, Merlin," Gaius said.

"Arthur didn't recognize me last time when I was eighty years old, there's no reason why he should this time," Merlin said, turning to look at Gaius. I leaned back and exhaled loudly.

"Do I even want to know?" I muttered, even though Gaius and Merlin weren't listening.

"May I remind you the last time you used an ageing spell you nearly had yourself burnt at the stake!" Gaius said sharply.

"It's worth the risk!" Merlin nearly shouted. I stood up and began pacing.

"Do you really think any of the guards will let you near the King if they knew your intent?" I asked harshly. Gaius nodded and looked at Merlin.

"Do you think Uther is going to thank you for healing him with magic? He's more likely to have you hanged!"

"Uther will never change his attitude towards magic, I know that, but if Arthur allows it to be used to heal his father, his attitude will be changed forever. He'll see magic can be a force for good," Merlin explained. I shook my head at him.

"You of all people should know that the use of powerful magic is fraught with danger," Gaius said gruffly.

"What if something goes wrong?" I demanded. "We've never used that kind of healing magic!"

"If it works I won't have to hide anymore!" Merlin exclaimed, glaring at Gaius then me. "Neither will you!"

"I am at least thinking of the consequences!" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"And if it doesn't? I can't stand by and watch you do this, Merlin," Gaius said. Merlin looked at the older man evenly.

"Well don't try and stop me because you can't!" Gaius leaned back with a surprised expression. I growled quietly.

"This is foolish!" I hissed.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Merlin," Gaius said quietly.

"I've been playing a dangerous game since the first time I set foot in Camelot. Maybe this is my chance to change that. For myself and Iris and everyone else like us."

"What if it isn't? Merlin, you're not thinking clearly!" I said loudly. Merlin looked at me quietly before standing and walking to the door.

"Don't walk away from me!" I shouted, throwing out a hand so the door slammed shut and locked with a nonverbal spell. Merlin looked at me coolly.

"Open the door, Iris." I glared and stomped over to him, tilting my head back to meet his gaze.

"Are you _sure_? You know what will happen if this doesn't work. Merlin, please, you can't expect me to watch you risk everything we've been hiding for _Uther_."

"Please," Merlin beseeched. I stared into his eyes and I felt his determination warring with my concern.

_Please, Iris, I have to try,_ Merlin said to me within my mind.

"I hope you know what you're doing," I said finally, flicking my fingers at the door so it opened.

"Thank you," Merlin said softly before kissing my cheek quickly and dashing away. I closed my eyes and rubbed my hand over them.

"You better follow him, Iris, and make sure he doesn't say anything foolish," Gaius said quietly. I casted a look over my shoulder and nodded before exiting the chambers.

When I reached Arthur's chambers, he was instructing Merlin to get the horses ready and to gather supplies. I slipped inside as Merlin turned to leave. He froze when he saw me but I just nodded before turning my attention to the prince.

"Iris," Arthur said, nodding. I curtsied for propriety's sake but then moved over to him to lay a hand gently on his arm.

"Everything will be all right, Arthur. Gwen will watch after your father while we're away," I told him. He raised a brow at me.

"We? You're coming with us?"

"Gaius will need some herbs, which only grow in the forest where the sorcerer lives," I said smoothly. "I'll be there for you as well, my lord." Arthur smiled.

"Thank you, Iris." I smiled and stepped away but paused and looked at him.

"I do know what you're going through, Arthur. I have lost both of my parents. We'll figure this out, I promise," I said. Arthur met my gaze before nodding.

"I hope so," the prince said quietly.

Ooo0ooO

I woke up early the next morning to prepare the horses. Merlin was dashing around and gathering supplies in Gaius's chambers before going to the kitchen to take some food.

I went down to the stables and the horses nickered a greeting. I smiled and went to Nimbus first, who bumped my chest with his muzzle.

"Hello, my darling," I crooned, stroking his long nose. I felt another bump from behind and saw Merlin's horse nodding his head, as if to catch my attention.

"Shush, you," I laughed. I reached over and the gelding lowered his head so I could scratch his ears. Arthur's bay stallion whinnied and I saw Merlin step inside the stables. I smiled at him, noticing how he was staggering under the weight of the supplies he had with him.

"You know, if you needed help, all you had to do was ask," I teased. Merlin gave me an annoyed look. I laughed at him before walking over and helping him with the bags and rolled up blankets.

We quickly tacked up his horse as well as Arthur's, before the prince arrived and we began our journey. We rode through the forests quickly and I tugged my cloak over my hair. I had a feeling Agravaine was up to something, due to his absences around the castle, and knew Morgana could very well be lurking in these woods. I didn't want to draw attention to ourselves, at least anymore than necessary. I couldn't use my magic to muffle the sound of galloping horses, not with Arthur riding alongside Merlin and me.

_Merlin?_ I asked.

_What is it, Iris?_

_Where exactly are we going?_

_There's an abandoned cabin not too far away. I told Arthur the sorcerer lived there._

_How exactly are you going to change into this eighty year old sorcerer without Arthur noticing?_

_Well I… I haven't quite figured that out yet._

Once we reached the old, moss covered hut, I pulled Nimbus to a stop next to Arthur. The prince was studying the tiny home with an uncertain look on his face before he swung down from his horse. I slid off of Nimbus and gathered Arthur's reins and reached for Merlin's as well when he dismounted.

"Are you sure this is the right place? It looks like a charcoal maker's home," Arthur said to Merlin.

"Well you can hardly make a living practicing magic, I think that a lot of sorcerers are into charcoal business," Merlin said, stumbling his way through the lie. I rolled my eyes heavenward. Arthur just gave him a strange look before approaching the front door. When he noticed Merlin wasn't following him, he looked back.

"Are you joining me?" he asked. Merlin shook his head.

"We don't want to overwhelm him, probably doesn't get many visitors, I'll stay out here and watch the horses with Iris," Merlin explained quickly.

"I have never met anyone who is so scared so often. Scream like a big girl if there's any trouble. Watch him, won't you, Iris?" I chuckled and nodded at Arthur.

"Don't worry, you'll hear me," Merlin muttered. I grinned at him, which only earned me a narrow eyed look. Arthur knocked on the door, which made it creak open before Arthur peered inside. Merlin quietly stepped to the side before taking off towards the nearby trees.

"Hello?" I winced when I saw Arthur turn around.

"There's no one here! Are you sure this is the right place?" Arthur demanded and Merlin froze.

"I'm absolutely certain of it, I'm sure he'll be back soon," Merlin said, inching his way towards the trees.

"Well how do you know when he'll be back?"

"He's a dotty old man, he couldn't have gone far. If you want his help, you'll have to just wait for him inside!"

"Where are you sneaking off to?" Arthur asked suspiciously. I barely resisted burying my face in Nimbus's mane to hide my amused expression.

"I have to pee, unless you want to come and watch me?" Merlin challenged. I choked a little.

"You should wait for him inside!" Merlin exclaimed when Arthur gave him a startled expression.

"Why would I want to watch you?" Arthur asked. I giggled and this time, I did turn my face into Nimbus's mane, biting my lip to hide my grin. Merlin made an impatient noise.

"There's the hut, make yourself at home!" Merlin ordered. Arthur furrowed his brow before walking back into the hut. I smoothed out my expression before following Merlin.

"Not one for lying to Arthur, are you? We'll have to work on that," I commented as Merlin hid behind a large willowy tree.

"Will you- just shut it!" I laughed at him. Merlin rolled his eyes before focusing. I felt his shimmering magic as he casted the spell.

"**Miht dagena, bepecce me.** **Adeaglie pisne gast min freondum ond min feondum.**"

I watched as Merlin's body shifted and aged. His skin wrinkled and became pale and papery, his hair whitened and lengthened, and a beard grew from his chin. His body curled into itself a little, giving him a hunched back and his fingers became thin and gnarled. Despite the differences, when he looked at me, I sill saw his eyes were young and gleaming.

"And no one ever recognizes you?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Never!" Merlin croaked, his voice raspy. I shook my head in disbelief as I eyed him. I bent down and gathered a few herbs that were growing near the tree and handed it to him.

"You'll need these," I said simply before walking back to the horses. Merlin went into the cabin and I sighed, stroking Nimbus's neck.

"Idiots, all of them," I said to the horses.

After a while, Merlin dashed back outside, his borrowed robes billowing behind him. I nearly laughed at the sight.

"Having fun then?" I called.

"You have no idea!" Merlin called back in his raspy voice.

"Quite spry for a man of your age!" I teased. Merlin shot me a look.

"Quiet, Iris!" I watched as he went behind the trees again to change himself back into his younger self. I heard the cabin door open and Arthur emerged, looking a little perplexed.

"Iris! Have you seen Merlin or the sorcerer?" he asked. I fiddled with Nimbus's mane and gave him an innocent look.

"No, my lord, I have been…gathering the herbs for Gaius," I said evenly.

_Hurry up, Merlin!_ I called.

"Merlin?" Arthur called out. I peered from under Nimbus's head and saw Merlin emerge from the trees. I sighed with relief when I saw the spell had worked and he appeared fine.

"What were you doing?" Arthur demanded.

"Peeing!" Merlin replied. I smacked a hand against my forehead softly, shaking my head.

"Dollop head!" I muttered.

"You mean to say you were peeing all the time I was in there?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"I really had to go," Merlin said sheepishly.

"There is definitely something _very_ wrong with you," Arthur muttered. He walked over to me and I handed him his horse's reins.

"Was he really there the whole time?" Arthur asked. I shrugged.

"Perhaps there is something wrong with his bladder, sire," I said. Merlin snatched his own reins from me.

"Yes, hello, I can hear you, you know," he hissed. I smiled.

"Can you now?" I asked before swinging back onto Nimbus's back. I gave him an innocent smile before following Arthur back to Camelot.

Ooo0ooO

Once we reached Camelot, I took the horses back while Merlin dashed off to Gaius's. Arthur muttered something about seeing his father and walked back to the castle. I frowned at him but shrugged.

"Boys," I sighed, brushing out Nimbus's mane. The gray stallion whickered and nudged my arm, as if in agreement.

When I was done, I went back to the physician's chambers, where Merlin was whirling around like a mad man, gathering books.

"If I can heal Uther, Arthur has given me his word that when he's king, magic will no longer be outlawed, this could change everything!" Merlin was saying to Gaius. I closed the door firmly and both men glanced over at me. Gaius then looked back at Merlin sternly.

"And what if something goes wrong? What if Arthur's attitude towards magic then?" Gaius asked.

"I live with the risk of being exposed every day. If I don't take this opportunity maybe I'll spend the rest of my life having to hide what I really am," Merlin said. He looked at me. "Aren't you tired of hiding who you are, Iris?"

"Do not drag me into this, Merlin," I said with a frown. "My destiny is to make sure you don't do something as foolish as this, and yet here we are!"

"Merlin, the consequences if something were to go wrong…" Gaius began. Merlin frowned.

"You were always telling me I had this great destiny, maybe this is it, I have to try!" Merlin exclaimed before moving across the room to gather more books. When he was done, he moved into his room and I saw him spread them out on his table.

"You must make sure nothing goes wrong, Iris," Gaius said. I saw the worry in the old man's blue eyes and nodded.

"I know, Gaius, I just wish he would listen to me and think clearly. His judgment is clouded by his emotions, which never ends well. But I suppose he is right, if it does work this will mean a better future for him and I…for now we just have to be cautious," I said. Gaius nodded slowly.

"I trust you will do the right thing," he told me. I smiled and reached inside my small satchel- which had been Gaius's gift to me for my birthday- and handed him a few herbs I had gathered.

"Young wolfsbane," I said. Gaius smiled.

"Thank you, Iris." I nodded and walked over to Merlin's room. Briefly, I glanced out the window and froze. I saw Agravaine's horse galloping off with its master on its back and I frowned.

_He must be dashing off to tell Morgana about Uther_, I thought to myself. Shaking my head, I saw no point in following him this time. I walked into Merlin's room and shut the door quietly.

"Need help?" I asked. Merlin glanced over his shoulder and I gave him an uncertain smile. I walked over to his side and folded my hands in front of me. Merlin just stared at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me down so I could sit on his lap. He pressed a kiss to the scar on my shoulder, quietly accepting my unspoken apology for being so impatient with him.

We began reading through the mountain of books and we weren't having any success with our search. Merlin began sighing with impatience and I soothed him, kissing his cheek softly. He turned a little so he could kiss me firmly.

"It's all right," I said patiently. "We will find something."

"I hope so," Merlin said, echoing Arthur's earlier words. I smiled and patted his hand. Gaius entered the room and I noticed he was carrying a small book with him.

"I promised Arthur I could heal Uther and I can't even find the right spell!" Merlin said, sounding exasperated. Gaius smiled and held out the small leather bound book.

"That's because you're reading the wrong books- here. Quelev of Cambria was as mad as a coon, but there was never a better healer," Gaius explained. I stood up and studied the writing before looking at Merlin. He reached out and took the book and grinned.

"Gaius, thank you!" he said before running out of the room.

I made Gaius and myself a cup of tea while Merlin made the potion for Uther. I moved around the kitchen with a certain grace that was needed to doge Merlin's quick movements as he darted here and there like a rabbit.

"You must only use four drops, any more could be dangerous," Gaius instructed as he handed Merlin a small vial full if a pale yellow liquid. I chopped a few herbs and dropped them into the small pot Merlin was using to make the cure.

"Something can go wrong with the spell?" Merlin asked.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you, Merlin," I said sternly.

"You must trust your abilities, Merlin," Gaius said reassuringly.

"Merlin!" We all turned at the sound of Arthur's voice. I winced as I eyed the piles of books that were open, all which would give us away in a second.

"You have to get rid of him!" Merlin said urgently to Gaius.

"_Merlin!_"

"Allow me," I said calmly, waving my hand so all the books closed. Merlin darted so he could hide behind the door just as it swung open to reveal an annoyed looking Arthur.

"Arthur," Gaius greeted. I inclined my head at the prince.

"Gaius, have you seen my useless toad of a servant?" Arthur asked, looking around.

"I'm afraid not," Gaius replied. Arthur focused his gaze on me, arching his brows.

"Iris?"

"I've seen him about all day, sire, but he's not here," I lied.

"Where on earth is he?" Arthur demanded.

"Have you tried the tavern?" I suggested. I felt a sharp prick of annoyance come from Merlin in my mind, which sounded like a wordless exclamation.

"The tavern, of course. I'm going to make him wish he was never born," Arthur said darkly before closing the door. Merlin stared at me with narrowed eyes.

"Why did you tell him I was in the tavern?" he asked.

"It was the first place I thought of," I said with a shrug, turning back to the potion, adding in a few drops from the vial.

"Why wasn't it the second or the third that you thought of? Just anywhere but the tavern," Merlin muttered.

"Sorry, I'll keep hat mind in for next time," I said, rolling my eyes as I handed him the deep forest green vial.

"Oh, thanks," Merlin replied sarcastically. He walked to the door and peered through it before looking back and Gaius and I.

"Good luck, Merlin," Gaius told him.

"If you need me, I'll be listening," I said, tapping my temple. Merlin smiled.

"I will," he said before slipping out into the corridor. I moved quickly and went outside as well.

"Merlin!" I called. He paused and looked at me.

"What?" I walked up to him slowly and smiled, before resting a hand on his cheek and lifting myself to my toes so I could brush a kiss over his lips. I felt his lips curve against mine as he kissed me gently back.

"Be careful," I said once I pulled away. Merlin just nodded, his ears turning pink with pleasure before he ran off.

I went back inside and began making myself more tea, so I wouldn't be sitting around and fretting over Merlin. Gaius settled down at the table and read a book and I found his silence comforting. I handed him a cup and he smiled at me.

"You're worried," he said simply. I sighed and sat down across from him.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked dryly. Gaius chuckled.

"You've made at least three cups of tea within the last few minutes, which is something you only do when you wake up in the morning or if you're trying to distract yourself," Gaius commented. I rest my chin in the cup of my hand.

"There's nothing I can do," I said with a frown. "This is up to Merlin." Gaius set his book aside and took my hand.

"Come now, Iris, you're a sorceress. Focus your magic on Merlin, feel his magic, find him in your mind." I closed my hands and concentrated.

"Good," Gaius praised. "Just breathe and let your magic flow forth." I breathed evenly and focused on Merlin, searching, searching, searching… Then I heard him, felt him.

"**Efencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræftige: gestricie pis lic forod.**" I smiled as I felt the healing power wash through Merlin, into the burning herbs then into the King. I sensed his relief and happiness.

But then….

_Something went wrong, I don't know what happened! _Merlin called urgently. I felt his shock and his dread, which caused me to stand quickly.

"Iris?" Gaius asked.

"I have to go," I breathed before turning and running from the room.

_I'll be right there, Emrys, stay calm!_ I called back. I felt a jolt as Merlin used another spell.

"**Hleap on bæc!**"

I rushed up the castle stairs and bounded into the King's chambers, breathing heavily. I saw Arthur lying on the ground, unconscious while Uther laid on the bed, eyes open but clouded with death. I barely had time to catch my breath before I grabbed Merlin's old, wrinkled hand and pulled him from the room.

"Come along, quickly!" I said.

"You there!"

"It's that sorcerer!"

I turned and saw two guards rushing towards Merlin. Without thinking, I moved in front of him and flung my hands out, my eyes flashing.

"**Forb fleoghe! Hleap on bæc!**" I cried. I shoved Merlin down a empty corridor. "Go, change back!"

I saw more guards running down the corridors and I moved to usher them away from where Merlin was hidden.

"Quickly, he went that way!" I said, motioning towards the stairs. The guards filed down quickly as the warning bells tolled.

Merlin turned around the corner, young again and I threw my arms around him in relief. He held me briefly before we ran back into the King's chambers. Gwen burst inside a few moments later and saw me crouched next to Arthur.

"What happened?" Gwen asked, her eyes wide.

"Go get Gaius!" I ordered. The girl didn't argue but dashed from the room again. I touched a hand to Arthur's forehead.

"**Áwæcne**," I murmured. Arthur's eyes opened slowly and he groaned.

"What…what happened?" he asked. Then his eyes snapped open and he shoved at me a little. "My father!"

"Arthur!" I said, holding him. "It's too late!"

"No, no!" Arthur cried, getting up and rushing to his father.

Gwen and Gaius arrived moments later and Gaius walked quickly to Uther's bed side. He felt for a pulse and looked very grim. Gwen moved to stand beside Arthur while I stayed with Merlin as he stood by the door.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, the king is dead," Gaius said, closing Uther's eyes and laying the sheet over the King's lifeless body. Arthur's eyes filled with tears again, which slipped down his cheeks silently.

Resting a hand on Merlin's arm for a moment, I moved across the room to the prince. I went to his side and he looked at me with his blue eyes swimming in tears. My heart broke for him. Without thinking, I held out my arms and he stepped forward into them, holding me tightly. I rubbed his back soothingly before gently transferring him from myself to Gwen, where he cried against her shoulder. She and I shared a sad look before I went over to my own boy, and accepted his tight embrace.

_It's all my fault_, Merlin thought numbly.

_Hush now, Emrys_, I thought, holding him tighter. I pulled back and saw the blank look within his eyes. I held his hand while I led him out of the room, following behind Gaius as we returned to our chambers.

When we returned, I closed the door behind us before putting an arm around Merlin in comfort.

"The spell was working, I'm sure of it. I've done everything right, I don't know what happened," Merlin said in a low voice.

"I think I do," Gaius said, turning to show us a small necklace.

"I found it around Uther's neck, it's been enchanted and such an enchantment would reverse the effects of your healing spell. Uther didn't stand a chance," Gaius explained.

"Morgana," Merlin said.

"Agravaine," I growled at the same time.

"I believe so," Gaius said, nodding at both of us.

Ooo0ooO

When night fell, I laid awake on my cot, staring out the window at the night sky. The stars seemed to glow a little less bright tonight, as if they knew of the sadness below.

_Iris?_

_Yes, Merlin?_

_Can you… Can you come here?_

I rose and walked quietly over to Merlin's chambers and opened the door. He was sitting at his desk, looking outside before he looked over at me. His shirt was rumpled and his hair was messy, and I saw the shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"What is wrong?" I asked softly, closing the door behind me.

"Nothing…nothing. I just wanted you here," he said. I crossed the room and picked up his hand, rubbing it against my cheek.

"You should be asleep, Emrys," I whispered. Merlin looked up at me.

"Why do you call me Emrys?" I tugged his hand so he would move over to the bed. He sat down and I curled up next to him, our backs against the wall. I grasped one of his hands firmly while the other one traced the back of his hand.

"Because that was the name Kilgharrah told me I had to protect. You were Emrys first in my mind, then Merlin. Sometimes I call you Emrys because I forget that is another identity you hold, but not in Camelot." I looked up at him and smiled.

"And I call you Emrys to remind you of the reason why you were brought to Camelot- to protect Arthur and help him unite the lands. You cannot simply be Merlin to do so, but _Emrys_," I finished. Merlin rested his cheek against my hair as his thumb stroked the back of my hand.

"You and Gaius seem to be the only ones who believe in me," he murmured. I looked at him pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Now that's not true. You and I both know Gwaine believes in you and Lancelot…" I trailed off. "Lancelot's faith in you never wavered." Merlin smiled a little and looked down at our intertwined hands.

We sat in silence for a long time and eventually I sighed and leaned against his chest, my eyes growing heavy. Merlin shifted me gently, as if to carry me back to the cot.

"No," I murmured, holding onto him. "I want to stay with you."

"All right," Merlin whispered, pulling me close. I snuggled against him as he laid us down on the bed. I breathed in his scent, apples and something more. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

_Magic_, I mused as I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was barely reaching the horizon. I turned over and saw Merlin was still sleeping. I smiled as I studied his peaceful expression. I reached up and traced the length of his cheekbones and the slant of his jaw, before tracing the soft outline of his lips. Unable to resist, I leaned over and kissed them.

Merlin stirred and his arms tightened around me, like they have before. I smiled again, musing over the thought of how this wasn't the first time we had fallen asleep together. Merlin's eyes opened and his lips turned upwards.

"Good morning," he said, his voice a little rough from sleep.

"Hello," I replied softly. Merlin reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"We should go check on Arthur," he murmured. I sighed and nodded. Merlin leaned over and kissed me again. I rolled over so I could hover above him a little. My hair cascaded around my shoulders, covering us in a fiery curtain. He grinned at me as he shoved the masses of curls aside.

"Unmanageable," he teased. I laughed as he rubbed his nose against mine.

Ooo0ooO

We entered Arthur's chambers, where we found Arthur is sitting in a chair next to the table quietly. I could feel Merlin's guilt twisting through his magical aura, which intensified when he saw his friend's pained expression.

"I am so sorry. I… I wish there was something I could have done," Merlin said after a long moment of silence.

"Merlin, no one but me is to blame for this," Arthur replied.

"You are not to blame. This isn't your fault."

"I'm entirely to blame. My father spent 20 years fighting magic; you'd think I'd know better. I was so…arrogant. That arrogance cost my father his life," Arthur said, looking at us.

"You were only doing what you thought was right," I said quietly, moving to pour Arthur a cup of water. I motioned for him to drink and he obeyed.

"I am sure that that old sorcerer meant no harm, perhaps the spell went wrong, Uther was dying. Maybe nothing could have saved him," Merlin said.

"We'll never know, the only thing I know for sure is that I've lost both my parents to magic. It is…pure evil. I'll never lose sight of that again," Arthur said firmly, rising from his seat. I reached out and grasped his arm so he would look at me.

"Grief often clouds our judgment to see what is evil and what is good, Arthur. Do not close your mind off to magic, for one day you will see the only reason why magic can be evil is because of the people who use it for evil purposes," I said calmly. Arthur stared at me for a long moment before removing his arm from my grasp and walking from the room.

Merlin was still, his eyes locked on the closed door. I walked over to him and grasped his hand firmly, linking our fingers.

_Let him grieve, Emrys. There is still a chance his heart will change_, I said soothingly. Outside, thunder rumbled.

We followed Arthur down the stairs and into the great hall, where Uther's body was resting, dressed in his finest armor and cape, crown upon his head and sword clasped in his hands. Arthur entered the hall and Merlin and I closed the doors to leave him be. Gaius approached us and motioned for us to sit outside the doors.

I sat down beside Merlin, who was sitting stiffly, his eyes unblinking. I sighed and leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder. I traced his hand again, sending him waves of comfort through my magical aura.

"We must leave him to mourn," Gaius said quietly. Merlin didn't respond.

_Emrys?_ I asked softly, looking up at him.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"This is all my fault, I killed him," Merlin said.

_Oh no, Emrys, _I thought on a sigh. I nuzzled under his chin and finally, he turned a little so he could rest his forehead against the crook of my neck. I ran a hand down the back of his neck, rubbing my cheek against his hair.

"You did not kill Uther. Morgana did. Uther's spirit died when she broke his heart. We must look to the future. Uther's death will allow Arthur's progression to the throne; we must hope it brings peace and stability to the land," Gaius said firmly.

"Magic will still be outlawed. I have turned Arthur against it forever. He will never know who I really am," Merlin said, his voice choking up a little.

"That time will come, I am sure of it. Arthur will be under even more pressure now that he's king. He will need you more than ever -both of you- there's nothing more to be done," Gaius said gently. "Let's go have supper." Merlin shook his head a little.

"I think I'll wait here," he said, sitting up but still holding my hand. Gaius looked over at me and I shook my head.

"As will I."

Together, we waited for Arthur. Hours passed and we didn't say anything to each other, at least with our lips. Merlin's mind was still dark with his guilty conscious, and I soothed him quietly, holding him since there was nothing else I could do to ease his sadness.

I mourned for his happiness, as well as Arthur's, and I silently prayed both of them would find the strength to move past this and forward into the dawning future. Now that Uther was dead, it was time for Arthur to be crowned King. This was the first step of many towards the unity of the lands, and the creation of Albion. Merlin and I were closer to fulfilling our destinies and helping in bringing peace across the kingdoms. That thought fanned the flames of hope in my heart.

When Arthur finally emerged from the room, the sun was passing over the horizon. Merlin and I looked up at him and I smiled slightly.

"Merlin. Iris. It's a new day," Arthur said. Merlin nudged me so I could stand up before he rose beside me.

"You've been here all night?" the prince asked, looking at both of us.

"I didn't want you to feel like you were alone- neither of us did," Merlin said.

"You are a loyal friend, Merlin. And Iris, you kindness never ceases to amaze me," Arthur replied, looking pleased. He shut the doors and turned. I smiled wider when I saw the new shine in his eyes, like the clouds of depression had passed and new purpose had filled him.

"You must be hungry," Arthur commented. I rubbed a hand over my eyes and peered up at Merlin, who looked at me and smiled at Arthur.

"Starving," Merlin admitted.

"Me too," Arthur said, leading us up the stairs. "Come on, let's get us some breakfast."

I fetched Gwen and all of us settled for eating breakfast in Arthur's chambers. It was a rare, happy moment for all of us, as I sat beside Merlin and Gwen sat at Arthur's left hand. We talked and laughed before Merlin and I went off to change. The castle was already bustling with activity and we immersed ourselves to help prepare for the important event that was to occur this afternoon- Arthur's coronation.

I gathered the knights and directed the townsfolk into the castle, lining them up in the great hall as we waited for Arthur to arrive. I noticed Merlin had changed into his deep purple shirt and smiled because we matched. I was wearing a dark blue-violet dress I had sewn myself. It had short sleeves and covered my shoulders completely, but the neckline was a little daring as it plunged down to exposed a hint of cleavage. I bundled my hair partly up so it fell neatly down my back and the only jewelry I wore as Merlin's ring on my right finger.

When the great hall's doors swung open, everyone turned and bowed their heads at Arthur, who walked forward wearing his best armor and cape. He walked to the front of the room, where the throne was and knelt before Geoffrey, who was to conduct the ceremony. He held the King's crown in his hands, which gleamed in the sunlight.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Camelot according to their respected laws and customs?" Geoffrey asked, his voice deep and serious.

"I solemnly swear so to do," Arthur replied in a clear, loud voice.

"Will you -to your power- enforce laws and justice and mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will," Arthur declared. Geoffrey then lifted the crown over Arthur's head.

"Then by the sacred law vested in me I crown you, Arthur, King of Camelot." Arthur stood and faced us, his expression strong and determined.

"Long live the King!" Geoffrey called out. I smiled widely.

"Long live the King!" everyone chanted. I reached over and took Merlin's hand in my own. He squeezed and I felt his hope mingle with my own.

"Long live the King!" we called together.

Arthur's eyes looked over the crowd before settling on all of us; Gaius, Gwen, myself and Merlin. I saw him smile and incline his head before his eyes went back to Gwen. She smiled beautifully and I could see the love in their eyes.

I tightened my hold on Merlin's hand. It was the dawn of a new beginning, the start of Arthur's reign, where nothing would be the same and everything had the chance to be different.

I gazed up at Merlin and felt a tug in my heart. I knew together, him and I could conquer any of Arthur's enemies. The fate of Albion may have rested on our shoulders but I knew we would be able to built that great kingdom out of the ashes of the past and create a better future for all of us.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, I'm really busy with summer classes as well as keeping up with my Teen Wolf fanfic. I hope you're enjoying the story as it progresses!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, please!**

**Miht dagena, bepecce me.** **Adeaglie pisne gast min freondum ond min feondum-** **Power of the days, conceal me. This spirit becomes torpid and callous to my friends and enemies**

**Efencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræftige: gestricie pis lic forod-** **Oh, spirits, assemble together your skill: mend this broken body**

**Hleap on bæc!- Leap on your back!**

**Forb fleoghe!- Fly forth!**

**Áwæcne- Awaken **


	6. Dragons and Lovers

Chapter Five: Dragons and Lovers

(Iris's POV)

After Arthur became King, everything felt different…_better_. There was a lingering taste of hope in the air, the hope that the future will hold greater things for all of us.

Though our duties kept Merlin and I busy, he always seemed to find a way to make me smile. A flower left on my pillow, a silly note here and there, small things that made me want to giggle rather foolishly.

I had taken to sneaking into his chambers late at night, where we would lay together under the moonlight, stealing kisses and dreaming. I felt perfectly content waking up every morning to see him lying beside me.

One morning, he took me out riding while Arthur was spending the day with the court discussing plans about strengthening our border's defenses against Odin's. We rode out to the large field close to the kingdom, where we dismounted from our horses and he took my hand, leading me to the center of the meadow.

"What is this for?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Watch," he replied, giving me a small smile. I clasped my hands together in front of me and eyed me curiously. He stepped back from me and lifted his hand, eyes flashing gold.

The grass began to bend by a wind that wasn't blowing and suddenly, long green stems rose from the ground, before blossoming into small, simple flowers of every color. I looked around and laughed.

"Merlin, it's beautiful!" I said. I looked at him and saw he was watching me with a warm, gentle expression that made me want to blush. Rather than giggling, I lifted my own hands and focused my magic, lifting my face upwards.

I heard the roll of thunder and opened my eyes as the sky turned a deep gray and rain began to fall over the new flowers. Flexing my hands, I sent a bolt of lightning spearing through the sky in one large crash.

"Careful!" Merlin laughed. I grinned at him and let the rain pour over us, which quickly soaked our clothes and our hair.

Ooo0ooO

(Merlin's POV)

I watched as Iris summoned the clouds into the sky, looking like the fiery witch she was. Her eyes changed to a bright copper color as the lightning flashed and the rain made her hair fall in thick, deep red curls to her waist.

When she looked at me again, I felt something strike through me like the lightning had through the sky. Her eyes were still glowing, now a bright green blue color, framed by thick golden lashes. I felt my heart leap in my chest.

We watched each other for a long moment before her gaze changed, turning from warm to hot, her eyes blending into the color of the turbulent sea. Without thinking, I took two rapid steps forward and had her in my arms.

Her lips met mine with equal fervor as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her tug a little on my hair and I gripped her slender hips. I ran my hand down her wet dress as she pressed closer to me eagerly.

Then she pulled back to eye me with a rather _hungry_ expression, before I found myself on my back. I watched as her eyes cooled from gold to green and she laid herself over me on the wet grass.

I gripped her hair, weaving my fingers through the wet ruby curls, lost to everything except her.

_Iris_, I thought quietly.

_Emrys_, she whispered back.

She leaned back, shoving at her hair, before reaching back behind her. I watched in a haze as she slowly pulled the dress off her shoulders before it fell down to pool at her waist. Before I could think, she yanked me up so we were pressed together as she tugged at my shirt impatiently.

I let her pull it off before she pressed close to me again, this time skin to skin, which made us both groan quietly. She ran her hands through my hair and I gently pulled her back so I could look at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked breathlessly. Iris leaned in slowly, nipping at my lip with her teeth. She rubbed against me, sending a fire raging through me.

"Absolutely," she said softly.

With that, I laid her back against the bed of grass and gazed down at her. Her skin was as pale as milk and softer than silk. She had a smattering of light gold freckles along her collarbone and chest. Her breasts were small, like ripe peaches with rose tips. I noticed the scars along her sides and traced them with a finger, smiling a little when she shivered.

Despite the bright pink scars, she was beautiful. I gently pulled the dress down her waist and down her legs, leaving her completely bare underneath me. She gave no sign of embarrassment as her greenish eyes met mine. She simply opened her arms to me to invite me down to her.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

Merlin took me slowly, as if he was savoring every inch, driving me mad. Though there had been breathless laughter when it came to the removal of his boots and trousers, the world became blurry and slow when he lowered himself to me and our skin brushed together slowly, slick from the rain that still fell.

He seemed hesitant in letting his hands roam past my waist, so I guided him to where I needed his touch most. I cried out as he gently kneaded my breast, then teased the curls between my legs.

It was a first for both of us, but we figured it out. He slowly entered me, pausing as I gave a tiny gasp. Instinct took over as we rocked together and I finally took him inside me fully. He moaned and held himself there for a moment before his eyes blazed down into mine. In response, I arched up and kissed him, sliding my tongue along his, matching the dance of our mouths to the dance of our bodies.

I trailed my hand over his back, kneading the lean muscles there, pressing him closer to me. I groaned quietly at the heated friction and turned my gaze back to his. He watched me with a dark, intense look as we climbed higher and higher, reaching a peak we never knew could be reached.

A bright, golden glow arose from both of our bodies, enveloping us in a warm light as we kissed one last time before we reached our end and slid over the edge on a cry. The light faded away as Merlin collapsed against me, his heart knocking against my own rapidly.

Merlin rolled off of me gently and I pressed my cheek to his chest, sliding my arm over his middle to hold him. He held me as well, running his fingers lightly up and down my bare back.

"What was that?" he wondered out loud.

"Beautiful," I whispered, my eyes half closed. Merlin chuckled and I glanced up at him with a shy smile.

"I meant the light," he said teasingly. I wrinkled my nose at him and laughed when he mirrored my expression.

"I don't know," I sighed, pressing my chin to his chest so I could gaze up at him. "Our magic?"

"But we weren't using it," he pointed out. I shrugged a little.

"We were together," I said. "Perhaps our magic wove together for a moment while we were not…in control." Merlin grinned cheekily.

"Sex magic," he laughed. I rolled my eyes at him but nodded.

"Sex magic," I repeated.

We laid out on the field for a little while longer before Merlin suggested we returned to the castle before Arthur went the knights out to find us. I laughed at that.

"That might be a little embarrassing," I remarked with a smirk. Merlin grinned and kissed my cheek as he tugged my dress over my head. I adjusted it as he put his shirt back on. I eyed his body, which was lean and pale, without any scars, unlike my own. I smiled to myself, pleased that Merlin wasn't revolted by the sight of them on my skin. In fact, he had seemed to pay extra attention to them, kissing them gently again and again…

"Iris."

I looked up and saw Merlin looked at me with a knowing expression and I blushed, realizing he must have heard my thoughts. He smirked at me and I poked him in the stomach as I walked back over to the horses, which were tied to the trees surrounding the field.

We rode back slowly as the rain began to fall harder. Merlin had teased me about starting a storm but I pointed out I had merely brought the storm to Camelot more quickly, since it had been brewing on the horizon for a while.

When we reached Gaius's quarters, the older man gave us a long look, noticing how wet and flushed we were. I struggling not to blush as Merlin tried not to laugh under Gaius's all knowing gaze.

"Where have you both been?" Gaius asked. I looked at Merlin, who pressed his lips together firmly.

"Out for a ride," I said. Gaius raised his brows at me.

"And the storm?" I grinned a little and ducked my head.

"I got it started early," I replied. Gaius scowled at me before he smiled and served Merlin and I supper. We ate in comfortable silence before Gaius announced he was going to sleep.

Merlin grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room while Gaius had his back to us. I tried not to laugh, which quickly died down as soon as the door closed and Merlin's lips were pressed to mine.

Pressing my hands to the door as I looked up at Merlin, I let my magic flash through me slowly.

"**Forsuwung**," I whispered, eyes flashing. Merlin tilted his head at me and I smiled very slowly, before pulling him down to my level.

"Silencing spell," I whispered huskily before kissing him. I felt his lips curve before he turned to push me back on his bed. He crawled over me and rubbed his lips against the curve of my neck, making me gasp.

We made love again slowly. When it was over, we held each other, while Merlin stroked my damp hair. I had wiggled out of his grasp only to put on his shirt before I curled up against him, my legs intertwined with his.

I tumbled into sleep listening to the sound of his heart beat against my cheek and the feeling of his fingers grazing over the sensitive skin of my back.

Ooo0ooO

(Merlin's POV)

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I heard Gaius's quiet footsteps before he opened it.

"Hello, Gaius. Surely you remember me," a deep voice said.

"Only too well," Gaius replied.

Sliding out of Iris's hold, I crept out of bed so I could stand by the door, peering through the narrow cracks in the wood. I saw a tall man standing in front of Gaius with a serious expression on his face.

"Why are you here?" Gaius asked.

"Please, I could do with drying myself by your fire," the man requested. Gaius moved aside to let the man inside, who was still dripping wet from the storm brewing outside.

"You have nerve coming back here, you left me in a lot of trouble," Gaius commented, closing the door.

"Yeah…yeah sorry about that, what can I say execution didn't really appeal to me," the man replied before looking at Gaius."Don't pretend you supported Uther."

"Tell me why you are here."

I watched as the man reached inside his cloak to draw out a cloth wrapped object. He revealed a bronze object with intricate swirls. Gaius stepped forward, looking a little shocked.

"Save your eyesight, Gaius, it's the triskelion of Ashkanar," the man informed him.

"You're sure?"

"I'm certain."

"Let me see."

Gaius took the object from the man, moving over to his desk to examine it under a magnifying glass.

Suddenly, I felt something tickling my cheek and glanced up and saw Iris crouched over my shoulder, peering through another crack with interest. She still wore my shirt, which covered her to her knees.

_Who is he?_ she asked.

_I don't know, but I think Gaius does,_ I replied before turning my attention back to Gaius and the man.

"This is in Druid tongue, the binderies are in threes, it's rare," Gaius murmured.

"I can save you the trouble, the guide the bearer to the tomb of Ashkanar." Gaius turned to look at him skeptically. I saw Iris still a little

_Can't be_, she thought quietly, her brow furrowed. Before I could ask, the man spoke up again.

"Yes, we both know the legend, we both know what he hid there," the stranger said, glancing over Gaius's shoulder. I ducked away from the light to avoid being seen. I saw Iris wave a hand, her eyes flashing, and felt her magic settle over us.

_Concealment spell_, she thought absently, looking distracted.

"A dragon's egg," Gaius replied. "You have come to steal it."

I flinched a little. A dragon's egg! Iris rested a hand on my shoulder as if to calm me.

"I wouldn't say 'steal'…"

"You're forgetting one thing; you're missing a part of the triskelion," Gaius said.

"Oh no, I know where that bit is," the man said confidently.

"Where?" He glanced down and I saw Gaius follow his gaze.

"In the vaults beneath your feet."

"In Camelot?" Gaius asked.

"Where it has laid safe and secure for the last four hundred years," the man replied.

"And you want me to help you to get it?"

"We can bring this noble creature back to life!" Gaius scoffed quietly.

"I want no part of your plan," Gaius said firmly.

"You don't want to release the last living dragon?" the man demanded.

"The old ways should be left to die."

_Surely he doesn't believe that!_ I thought angrily. Iris shushed me quietly, running a hand down my hair soothingly.

"Well that's not what you taught me!" the man nearly shouted.

"It's how I feel now. I believe in the King that Arthur will be become, in the future he will build."

"Think about it," the man requested.

"I've given you my answer, now I think you should leave Camelot, sooner rather than later. Arthur may not be his father but he is no friend of the old ways," Gaius ordered, moving to open the front door.

"You'll find me in the tavern in the lower town, take your time," the man said easily, leaving the chambers. "Oh and Gaius, I know I caused you trouble before, but I am a changed man. Believe me."

Gaius shut door once the man was gone. Iris and I waited a moment before she broke her spell and I opened the door to walk down the steps. I turned m head a little when I heard her whisper another spell and watched as my shirt lengthened so it fell to her ankles. She gave me a smirk before nudging me down the stairs into the main room.

"Who was that?" we asked together. Gaius turned to look at us. He raised a brow at Iris's clothing but didn't say anything before he turned back to his potions table.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," he said dismissively.

"Gaius," I said firmly. The older man sighed and looked at Iris and me.

"He was a pupil, his name is Julius Borden."

"Why won't you help him?" Iris asked, walking over to the table to help Gaius crush a few pods for the remedy he was brewing for a woman in the lower town. Gaius remained quiet and I turned to look at him.

"This is our one chance at saving the dragons! Of helping Kilgharrah preserve his kind!" I exclaimed.

"Borden is not a man to be trusted," Gaius said with a frown.

"You don't think the triskelion is real?" Iris asked, looking at Gaius curiously.

"That I have no doubt."

"Then _what?_" I demanded.

"His _motives_, Merlin. Even as a young man he was prone to dishonesty, who knows what path he is on now."

"You want the egg to remain lost forever!" I seethed.

"I don't want it to get into Borden's hands! The tomb of Ashkanar has lain untouched for more than four hundred years, 'tis my belief it should remain that way!" Gaius snapped, placing his tools down on the table firmly. "Now let's get some sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

With that, he turned his back on me and stalked away. I looked at Iris, whose lips were pursed in thought.

_You mustn't argue with him, Merlin, he obviously knows more about this man than we do_, she thought, looking up at me. I frowned at her and walked back into my room.

Flopping down on my bed, I glared at my wall. Two small hands rested themselves on my shoulders and I felt Iris brush a light kiss on the back of my neck. I turned my head a little to look at her. She gazed back at me patiently before nudging me, so I could roll over. She curled up against my side and I sighed, putting my arms around her.

_It's a dragon egg, Iris, I have to do something!_ Iris ran a hand down my chest, her touch warm.

_Kilgharrah_, she thought back. I blinked, looking down at her. She smiled up at me and I found myself smiling back.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

Once Gaius was asleep, Merlin and I got dressed. I pulled on my forest green dress before slipping on my cloak while Merlin yanked on his boots. We snuck out of the chambers quietly, past a sleeping Gaius.

We made it out of the castle with relative ease before we took off running into the forest. While we ran, Merlin summoned Kilgharrah and we reached the open meadow moments before the Great Dragon did.

When Kilgharrah landed, he appraised us with his serious gold eyes. I smiled and stepped forward and he dragon lowered his head so I could rest my hand on his snout.

"Hello, Kilgharrah," I said.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Iris," the dragon rumbled. "And why have you called for me, Dragon Lord?"

"We have news, something that you need to hear," Merlin said, stepping forward as well. Kilgharrah lifted his head, lowering his body to the grass.

"And what is that?" the dragon asked.

"There was a man," Merlin began. "He came to Gaius not too long ago, saying he had two parts of a triskelion, one that will lead someone to the tomb of Ashkanar." The dragon inclined his head, its eyes suddenly blazing with knowledge.

"He claims he is going to obtain the last part of the triskelion so he can journey to the tomb… And so he can retrieve the dragon egg that lies there as well," I finished, looking up at the golden dragon.

"And if the egg is truly there…" Merlin trailed off, and I saw him exchange a look with the dragon.

"I never dared dreamed of such a moment, Merlin" Kilgharrah admitted. "Until now I believed the egg would never be found, that I would be the last of my kind."

"So the legend is true," I concluded. The dragon looked down at me before inclining his head to the side.

"Yes," he said to me, before looking at Merlin again. "This is a chance in a thousand, Merlin. You must retrieve the egg." Merlin hesitated, and I looked over at him and saw a flicker of doubt shadow his expression.

"I know," Merlin replied slowly.

"Then what is the matter?" Kilgharrah asked, his eyes narrowing at Merlin's obvious hesitation. He lowered his head again, moving it towards me slightly.

"Iris?" he asked, since Merlin was remaining quiet.

"Gaius has forbidden it," I sighed, reaching up to stroke the smooth scales along the side of his head, underneath his large golden eye.

"_Merlin!_" the dragon scolded, rearing his head back to glare at the warlock. "You are a dragon lord! It is a gift passed down from your father, he gave up everything in his life to save me, what do you think he would say? The egg harbors the last of my kind… I beg you, Merlin, in your father's name- promise me that you will do everything in your power to rescue it."

Merlin looked at the dragon then at me and I nodded, not needing to read his mind to know the question that lay in his eyes.

"You have my promise," Merlin said solemnly.

"Thank you, Emrys," the dragon nearly sighed. "I know you will not fail me. Nor will you, Iris."

"We will save the egg, Kilgharrah," I said firmly. The dragon looked pleased before it inclined its head again in good bye before taking to the skies. I watched it go as Merlin walked over to me, gently taking my hand and locking our fingers together.

Ooo0ooO

(Merlin's POV)

Once dawn came, I went down to the lower town to find Julius Borden. Iris went off to begin her chores with Gwen, but I could feel her lingering presence in my mind and I knew she was letting me know she was with me without saying anything.

When I reached The Rising Sun, the lower town's tavern, I walked inside, spotting the innkeeper who was in charge of the rooms.

"Ah, excuse me, do you think you could tell me where I could find a man?" I asked. The innkeeper guffawed at me, grinning with stained teeth.

"Well that depends, lad, how much are you willing to pay?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I meant I'm looking for someone named Julius Borden, is he here?" I asked impatiently. The innkeeper grunted.

"Might have given him a room upstairs," the man muttered. I sighed and took off up the stairs, searching the rooms before I came across one that had the door closed. I opened it slowly and saw a lump on the bed.

Moving forward, I felt a pair of hands roughly grab me and shove me back against the door. Borden had a dagger against my throat before I could even gasp.

"What do you want?" Borden demanded. I cringed away from the knife.

"To help you!" I exclaimed in a rush.

"Who are you?" Borden asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"A friend of Gaius. I heard what you told him, I want to see a dragon's egg!" I explained. "I want to come with you, so does my girlfriend!"

"Your girlfriend!" Borden laughed. "Did Gaius send you?"

"No."

"No?" Borden repeated before releasing me and shoving me to the door. "Get out."

"Please I know everything about dragons, I've read everything-,"

"Not interested-,"

"Wait!"

"Go away."

"All right, you won't get into the vaults without me," I said firmly. Borden scoffed.

"And how is a boy like you going to help?" he asked.

"Because I'm the personal servant of King Arthur," I replied. Borden smiled.

"And you're prepared to commit treason, all for a dragon's egg?" I looked the man square in the eye.

"Yes."

I told Borden to wait for Iris's further instruction once I retrieved the key to the lower vault from Arthur. He agreed, though his eyes still had a mocking gleam to them when I kept calling Iris my girlfriend.

Clotpole.

Once I made it to Arthur's chambers, I snuck in quietly, going to Arthur's bed side where all the keys are hanging. I began to go through them as quietly as possible. Arthur shifted and I kept glancing at him warily. But of course the next time I glanced at him, he was looking at me with confusion.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked. Thinking quickly, I rested my ear against the wood.

"Looking for woodworm," I said smoothly, knocking on wood quietly.

"Before breakfast?"

"That is when the worms are most active," I informed him, knocking again. Arthur's eyes narrowed a little.

"Get out," he ordered.

I nearly sighed but I walked towards the door. I glanced to the bed and saw a pile of clothes sitting at the edge, along with Arthur's belt that held the precise key I needed.

"These need washing!" I said loudly, picking up the pile.

"And these," Arthur said, throwing more clothes in my direction, which landed over my face and shoulders. I tried to keep the annoyance from my expression but gave up when Arthur rolled over on his bed lazily.

"Oh, Merlin, before you go, I need that belt," he said, before closing his eyes. I huffed slightly and placed the belt back on the bed, trying to think of other ways I could get it back later. I came up with several other ways as I walked from the room.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

"So where did you and Merlin disappear to yesterday?"

Glancing over at Gwen, I saw her eyes were sparkling with mischief. I glared at her for a moment before I laughed. She smiled at me knowingly.

"For a _ride_," I said pointedly. Gwen arched a brow at me.

"That's all?" she asked innocently. I continued the washing, taking out my embarrassment on the dishes.

"No," I admitted quietly. I looked up at Gwen and gave her a shy smile. "No."

Gwen didn't say anything; she just walked up to me and laid a hand on my arm. Her expression was warm, without any judgment.

"I am pleased he makes you happy," she said simply. I blushed a little and looked down at the dishes again.

Ever patient, Gwen began braiding my hair with an expert hand. I knew she wouldn't push me into talking about anything I didn't wish to discuss and I appreciated her being such a wonderful friend.

"We…ah, well," I trailed off, clearing my throat a little. Gwen laughed quietly and squeezed my shoulder.

"I guessed that much by the glow you have this morning," she said. I looked at her and we burst into laughter and I leaned back a little so she could keep playing with my hair.

"Was it…?" Gwen began, her meaning clear. I nodded a little.

"It was beautiful," I whispered.

"Did you get caught in that storm?" she asked curiously. "I swear it came in out of nowhere." I bit my lip.

"Yes," I said smoothly. "We didn't mind particularly." Gwen chuckled and tied off my hair with a piece of leather cord.

"Have you and Arthur?" I asked, tilting my head at her. Gwen smiled and shook her head.

"He thinks we should wait until we are properly married," she confided. I nodded.

"How mature of him," I joked. Gwen laughed.

The scuffle of boots had Gwen and me turning. Merlin stumbled into the kitchens, holding an impressive pile of clothes. I sighed at him and walked over to take half.

"Thanks," he said. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled.

"Did everything go well?" I asked. Gwen walked over and smiled at Merlin before taking the rest of the clothes.

"Um, yes! Everything is settled," Merlin replied, scratching his head a little. Gwen looked at us, arching a curious brow.

"What's settled?" she asked. Merlin looked at me and I shrugged, throwing the clothes in a tub of hot water.

"Ah…the woodworms! Yes, ah, I thought there was some in Arthur's chambers but…there's not so that's that!"

_Woodworms?_ I thought with amusement.

_I'll explain later_, Merlin thought.

"Oh, I see. Well that's…good," Gwen said uncertainly.

"Yes, well, Arthur needs me…for something," Merlin said before rushing off. I sighed again.

"Is he all right?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine," I said dryly. "His mind might be a little scattered is all."

"Thinking of you," Gwen teased. I laughed and threw a dirty shirt at her.

Once Gwen and I were done, she went off to continue her other chores while I went to search for Merlin.

_Where are you?_ I called out.

_Ah, main hall_, he called back.

I walked over there quickly and peered inside. My jaw dropped a little when I saw Merlin and Arthur getting into a mild scuffle on the floor while Arthur's trousers were halfway off. I closed my eyes and made a small noise.

When Merlin straightened himself, I continued walking by, since out of the corner of my eye I saw him gripping the key in his palm.

_Honestly, you and Arthur act like you're still children_, I scolded.

_I got the key, didn't I? Find Borden, tell him to meet me outside the castle walls once the sun sets_, Merlin instructed.

So I went to the lower town, greeting the townsfolk that walked by. I made my way inside The Rising Sun, my eyes searching for Borden. I spotted him sitting at a table by himself, drinking ale. I walked over to him and sit down across from him. His brows raised at me as his eyes assessed me quietly.

"Are you the boy's girlfriend then?" he asked.

"He's not a boy," I said primly. "And yes, I am. My name is Iris."

"Hmph. Well, to your health," Borden said before taking another long swig of his drink. My lips thinned a little at him.

"Thanks, but we should be going, hm?" I said, standing. Borden leered at me for a moment and I felt a shiver of unease. The look disappeared as I glared at him in warning.

"Come on then," I said impatiently before walking out of the tavern. I heard him stride after me but I ignored him as I led him to the outer gates of the castle, passing a few of the knights.

"Pretty Iris!" I smiled and waved at Gwaine, who was standing with Leon, who had his back to me.

"Hullo, Sir Gwaine," I called back. He grinned widely at me and I continued forward.

"Friends with the knights, are we?" Borden asked, his voice a little mocking. My spine stiffened.

"'Tis none of your concern, sir, who my friends are," I replied with a sniff.

_Iris?_

_Merlin! Are you in the tunnels?_

_Yes, hurry!_

I began walking faster, making sure we kept out of sight of the guards on duty. When we reached the door, I called out to Merlin in my mind again and the door swung open.

"I'm beginning to like you, Merlin," Borden said, looking at Merlin appraisingly. "And you, Iris, are one clever girl." I wrinkled my nose a little and took the torch from Merlin as I led them down the stairs towards the vaults.

Once we reached the bottom, I grasped Merlin's arm gently and gave him a nod. He turned to look at Borden.

"This is as far as we go and this key opens the last gate but you have to get past the guards," Merlin told him. Borden took the key from Merlin's hand.

"That won't be a problem," he said before walking quickly down the final corridor. Merlin glanced over his shoulder and leaned against wall, and I leaned on the wall beside him.

"I don't think I like him," I said under my breath. Merlin chuckled and took my hand reassuringly.

"We don't have to like him to get the egg," he said calmly.

A few minutes later, Borden came running back with a satisfied smirk on his face. I turned a little when I heard the distant sounds of footsteps and looked up at Merlin.

"Come on, follow me!" Merlin whispered, grabbing my hand again while we ran swiftly and quietly back to the door leading outside.

We got back outside and pressed ourselves to the castle wall as a pair of guards walked by overhead, talking quietly amongst themselves. I relaxed briefly, closing my eyes.

"Thanks," Borden muttered.

"Anytime," Merlin replied easily. Merlin nudged me and I took the key from him so I could open the door again.

"Tell me, Merlin, Iris, would you say you're good liars?" Borden asked suddenly. I furrowed my brow and shrugged.

"If we need to be," Merlin replied.

Suddenly, Merlin let out a small gasp and slumped to the ground. I whirled just as Borden lunged for me, grabbing my hair and he slammed my head into the stone wall.

"You're going to need to be," he sneered as blackness crept into my vision. The world went gray and blurry before I slumped over against the door next to Merlin's unconscious body.

Ooo0ooO

(Merlin's POV)

When I came to, it felt like there was a series of drums pounding away inside my head. I blinked a few times and released a long breath.

"Ow," I muttered.

Suddenly, I remembered what happened. I sat up and looked around quickly and my heart clenched inside my chest when I saw Iris slumped against the stone wall with a trickle of blood running down from a gash on her forehead.

"Iris," I whispered as I moved over to her quickly. I pulled her against me and she opened her eyes, looking up at me with blurry eyes.

"Merlin?" she asked softly before wincing. "Ow."

"Hold still," I said as I lifted a hand, brushing my fingers over her wound, using my magic to heal it and to cleanse her skin of the blood.

"Thank you," she whispered, rubbing her temple a little. Her gaze shot up as if she realized something. "Where is Borden?"

"Gone," I said with a frown. Iris stood and motioned for me to follow her as we ran quickly back to the castle. The warning bells began ringing and I felt my heart leap a little in my chest.

"Damn," Iris hissed as she ran more swiftly.

We found Arthur, Agravaine and a few of the guards down in the vaults with perplexed looks on their faces. Agravaine opened the gate as Gaius came down, who looked at Merlin and I narrowly.

"Merlin!" Arthur barked. "Where have you been?"

"My apologizes, sire," Iris said in a breathless rush. "I asked Merlin to assist me with a chore of mine, please forgive me from keeping him from you." Arthur frowned at her but didn't say anything more.

"The lock hasn't been damaged, which would suggest whoever it was had a key," Agravaine said after a long moment.

"Strange," Gaius said evenly, looking my way again. I struggled to keep my expression smooth.

_Calm down, Merlin,_ Iris thought. I looked at her and saw her gaze was focused on Arthur, but her eyes held a gleam of anger.

"Of all these treasure, this is all they're interested in. What was in there?" Arthur asked, turning to Gaius.

"I believe, sire, one third of the triskelion, a type of key- a key, according to legend, opens the ancient tomb of Ashkanar."

"I remember my father talk of such a tomb, it contained a dragon's egg," Arthur said, frowning deeply. I felt Iris's hand graze my own, as if she sensed my growing agitation.

"It has been said," Gaius replied.

"You believe it to be true?" Arthur asked him.

"It is possible, sire, the wealth and wisdom of Ashkanar are without equal."

"Is the egg still there?" Agravaine asked. Iris frowned at the man and this time, it was I who touched her hand briefly. She relaxed slightly and inclined her head a little in response.

"I can't be certain but to my knowledge, no one has disturbed the tomb for more than four hundred years," Gaius informed him.

"But with this triskelion, someone could," Arthur concluded.

"Sire, a dragon's egg could live for a thousand years. Even today, it still could hatch and another dragon could be born into this world," Agravaine said pointedly.

_I do not like the look in his eyes,_ Iris whispered to me quietly in my mind.

_Agravaine will _not_ get anywhere near that egg_, I thought with determination.

"So all of my father's work to rid the world of these monsters would be undone," Arthur muttered.

_Monsters!_ Iris cried.

_Shush, you!_ I thought back, nudging her in the side sharply. She shoved me back but bit her lip and looked down at the ground with a fierce expression.

"That must be our fear," Agravaine said solemnly.

"Then we have no choice, we must hunt down this intruder and destroy the egg," Arthur said grimly. His gaze turned to Iris and me.

"Iris, go and prepare the horses, Merlin, you go gather supplies," he ordered. Iris curtsied as I bowed my head at him before I nudged her from the vault.

"Monsters," Iris growled a little.

"I need a word."

We turned to see Gaius walking towards us with a furious look. Iris and I ducked our heads and changed our course so we walked back towards the physician's chambers.

Before we reached the corridor leading down to the chambers, Gaius called out Iris's name. She turned and looked at him worriedly.

"You go take care of the horses for Arthur. I want to speak to Merlin alone," he stated. Iris looked up at me and I nodded a little. She sighed and leaned up on her toes to kiss my cheek before dashing off in the other direction.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

Feeling bad for leaving Merlin, I quickly kissed him before walking down the stairs leading down and out of the castle. I made my way to the stables and clucked at the horses, which caused them all to look at me at once.

"Ready, boyos?" I asked. Merlin's horse and Nimbus bobbed their heads and I laughed.

"Need some help?"

I turned and saw Gwaine standing behind me, wearing a mischievous grin. I smiled back at the knight.

"I never knew you to be a horseman, Sir Gwaine," I said smoothly while I moved over to Arthur's stallion.

"I have many talents, pretty Iris," Gwaine replied. Together, we got the horses brushed down and tacked. I lead Nimbus along with Merlin and Arthur's horses out to the citadel before going back to retrieve Leon's horse as Gwaine lead his gelding out with Elyan and Percival's.

The rest of the knights came out of the castle, their armor gleaming brightly in the sunlight. I handed Arthur his horse first and noticed him giving me an odd look.

"Sire?" I asked.

"Where is Merlin? I thought you two were attached at the hip," he commented. I heard the knights snickering a little and I sighed.

"He will be along shortly, sire, Gaius needed to have a word with him," I said evenly.

_Merlin! _I called out. _Come along!_

_I'm on my way_, Merlin said. I frowned at the sound of his voice, which was a little upset.

I walked over to Nimbus, who was standing alongside Gwaine's black stallion patiently. I chuckled when I saw he was nipping at Gwaine's cape sneakily.

"Oi, you," I said sharply. The gray horse threw his head up, as if in surprise, before snorting and walking over to nuzzle my hair.

Chuckling, I stroked his muzzle before swinging up on his broad back. I looked around and saw Merlin walking slowly over to the citadel with his head slightly bowed.

"Hurry up, Merlin!" Arthur shouted.

I nudged Nimbus into a canter once Merlin had gotten onto his own horse and we followed Arthur and the knights out of the citadel and across the bridge. We rode quickly into the forest, with Merlin and me taking our usual spots on either side of Arthur.

_Is everything all right with Gaius?_ I finally asked.

_We had a…disagreement._

_Are _you _all right?_

_I'm fine._

I frowned. He thought that much too quickly, which meant he was definitely not all right. I focused on the path ahead of us as my mind drifted off.

A while later, Arthur finally slowed the pace as he scanned the ground in front of us. I looked down and saw tracks.

"Same hoof tracks, we must be closing in on him," Arthur said.

"Look!" Merlin pointed to the distant trees, where a cloud of smoke was rising.

"He made camp," I called before nudging Nimbus back into a canter.

"Let's go!" Arthur said before he and the others began to follow me down the hill and back into the woods.

_What are we going to do if we catch him? _I asked Merlin as we rode through the trees quickly.

_I'm not sure. All I do know is if we catch him, I still need to go find that egg._

_We will go together_, I thought firmly.

_I know_, Merlin thought back. His tone was not resigned; rather it was content, as if he was happy with the idea of us finishing this journey together.

When we came to the campsite, the knights searched the surrounding trees for any sign of Borden. I frowned when I saw the disappointed looks on their faces and knew Borden had already gone.

"Still warm," Arthur commented as he crouched by an old fire pit. Elyan's dark eyes fixed on the prince.

"Can't have more than a few hours lead on us," the knight said. Arthur nodded and stood, walking back to his horse.

"We need to keep moving," he ordered.

I winced at the thought of continuing forward, since we had been riding for many hours already and my muscles were very sore. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my thighs, sending a mild healing spell through my body that acted like a rejuvenation potion. I managed to keep my eyes lowered so no one would see them turn gold.

A few more hours passed as we continued tracking Borden. The ride was progressively getting more lackluster as the sun began to set and I felt my hope dimming a little with it. We were not going to find Borden today, at least.

"Wait!"

I turned at the sound of Arthur's shout, and saw him dismounting from his stallion before he walked down a steep slope covered in fallen leaves. I nudged Nimbus over so I could sit side by side with Merlin, whose gaze was focused on Arthur, but his hand reached over and covered mine for a moment. I felt his gentle reassurance, which masked his own impatience. I smiled a little and gave his hand an understanding squeeze.

"Deer tracks," Arthur said with disappointment.

"Have we lost him?" Merlin asked. I frowned again at this thought.

"It's getting too dark to see, we'll find somewhere to hole up for the night," Arthur replied as he walked back up the hill.

"We're so close to him," Merlin protested.

"Unless you can see in the dark, Merlin, there's not much else we can do," Arthur said patiently, yet firmly.

Merlin sighed and looked at me. I saw the impatience in his gaze and shrugged a little. I reached over and took his hand again.

_Patience,_ I thought.

We made camp deep within the trees, tying the horses nearby in preparation of leaving as soon as dawn broke. Merlin and I began a fire before I said I would hunt small game for us to eat. Merlin looked at me with mild surprise while the knights teasingly snickered.

"I did not know you to be a hunter, Iris," Gwaine said with a grin. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I have many talents, Sir Knight," I said with a mocking curtsy. Gwaine laughed at me while I picked up the bow and arrow I had brought along for the journey. Merlin followed me as I walked through the woods.

"I do not know you could use a bow," he commented. I looked at him with a humorless expression.

"I can and it serves as a memory full of irony when I see the scars this very weapon has left on my skin," I replied, focusing on the stretch of woods. I could see a few rabbits as well as squirrels a few yards off. I motioned for Merlin to remain silent as I lifted the bow.

When we walked back, Merlin looked down at the three rabbits I had shot quickly before looking at me curiously.

"Will you skin them?" he asked. I laughed at him.

"Are you volunteering to do it instead? Very well. You cook stew better than I do," I said pointedly, dropping the rabbits in his hands. Merlin just rolled his eyes and sighed.

Once he had finished preparing the meal, I watched as he began to serve the knights their portions while I sat beside Arthur.

"Whoa! I'm famished!" Leon protested loudly when Merlin gave him his ration. I chuckled as Merlin gave him another scoop of stew before moving onto Gwaine.

"Thank you," Leon said as Gwaine cleared his throat.

"I'm hungrier than a horse," he said, taking pot to take more food.

"Gwaine, be fair and let Merlin eat, if you will," I said flatly. Gwaine just winked at me, making me roll my eyes. Merlin gave me a thin lipped smile as he crouched down to serve himself some food.

"That's a point, Merlin, have you fed them?" Arthur asked.

"What?"

"The horses."

"Well-,"

"Come on, they must be starving."

"But-,"

"On your toes," Arthur ordered, motioning with his spoon.

"You lot, you're terrible," I snapped, glaring at Arthur.

Merlin just got up and walked away to the horses. I sighed and followed him, checking on Nimbus as well as Gwaine and Leon's horses. They seemed all right, just worn down as they stood with drooping eyes and lowered heads.

"_Emrys_…"

I whirled around, stiffening at the sound of the strange whisper. Merlin walked up next to me, resting a hand on my arm. I looked up at him with wide eyes as he scanned the distant trees. Eventually he just shrugged and we walked back to the others.

"Pretty Iris!" Gwaine called with a smile on his face. He walked up to me with a hand behind his back and the other carrying his dish.

"Mm, that was lovely, Merlin, thanks," he said, handing off his dish to Merlin. He grinned at me before stepping up to me and revealing his other hand, which held a small white flower, which he wove into my hair, tucking it behind my ear. I blinked up at him, and then narrowed my eyes suspiciously when I saw the mischievous look in his eyes. He swaggered off to sit himself next to the fire.

"Uh, I loved it," Percival said to Merlin.

"Me too," Leon agreed as he and Percival handed Merlin their dishes.

"You've got to wash those," Arthur commented, walking up to Merlin. "Wash this too." He lifted the pot and dumped it in Merlin's arms. I shook my head at him before walking over to the fire, seating myself beside Gwaine.

"Thanks…" Merlin muttered.

"Hang on there's still a bit left," Arthur said before scooping out one last bite and eating it. "Mmm, mmm."

"Good, was it?" Merlin asked sarcastically. I smiled a little at his tone.

"Mmm, a little bit salty, though," Arthur replied before walking over to the other knights.

"Merlin," Leon called. I looked over at him and saw he was grinning with his hands behind his back. When he moved them, he revealed a full plate of stew.

"There's another plate here," he said teasingly. All of them laughed while Merlin just smiled good naturedly and since I wasn't close to Leon, I smacked Gwaine's arm.

"Terrible!" I declared.

"Ow," Gwaine pouted.

Ooo0ooO

(Merlin's POV)

When night came, the knights settled down around the fire, while Iris snuggled up against my side with a soft sigh. I smiled and ran a hand over her fiery curls gently. She buried her face in the crook of my neck, resting a hand on my chest, before I felt her drift off into sleep. I soon fell asleep, soothed by her presence and calm.

A few hours later, I was woken up by the soft sounds of whispering. I heard _Emrys_ being said again and again very quietly, drifting along the breeze. I kissed Iris's forehead before nudging her gently. Her eyes opened immediately and she looked up at me.

"What is it?" she asked in a hushed voice. The whispers began again and she sat up, looking around warily. I placed a hand over hers, running my thumb over the back of her hand, tracing the ring I had given her on her finger.

We both stood up and walked into the forest, following the sounds of the whispers. Iris held my hand firmly but I didn't feel any fear coming from her, rather she was alert and prepared as her magic shimmered under the surface.

"Where are you?" I called out quietly.

"_Emrys_…"

We continued forward until we came across a group of Druids. I stiffened a little in surprise at the sight of them and I saw Iris place herself in front of me slightly as she looked directly at the leader of the clan, who threw back his hood when he saw us.

"Do not be afraid, we know your quest," the Druid said.

"How?" Iris demanded, her eyes narrow.

_Peace,_ the Druid thought. Iris's lips pursed and I knew he had made it so both of us had hear his thought.

"The man you seek also stole from us. He passed through these woods, not three hours before you," the elder man said.

"Which way did he go?" I asked.

"To the East, but you must be wary, Emrys and Iris. The legends tell a tale that only the Druids know."

"What do they say?" I asked, sliding my hand down so I could hold Iris's hand soothingly. She was still tense as she watched the other Druids cautiously.

"Ashkanar was a wise man; he knew one day men would come one day seeking to disturb his rest. The triskelion is not just a key, it is also a trap."

"What do you mean, what kind of trap?" Iris asked, her brows furrowing.

"I do not know, but the legends are very clear, you must beware, Emrys. And so must you, gentle Iris."

Iris's chin shot up at that, her expression challenging, and the look in her bright eyes was anything but _gentle_. I rubbed her palm with my thumb and she released a quiet breath, relaxing a little.

"Emrys," the Druid said, looking directly at me. "There is one other thing the legends say. Only when the way ahead seems impossible, will you have found it."

I stared at him for a long moment before nodding. I nudged Iris and we walked away from the Druids. I saw Iris look over her shoulder once more before we continued back to the camp site.

She did not say much as we settled back down. Her cheek was pressed against my chest while her fingers plucked at my shirt a little. I wanted to read her mind and see what was troubling her so, but I didn't, knowing she would get angry if I invaded her private musings.

_Why would the Druids help us?_ she finally asked.

_The Druids are sort of…my friends, I suppose. They have helped me before… I imagine they want the dragon egg safe as well._

_Why would they care about the egg?_

_I am not sure, but I imagine they feel it would be better in my hands or yours and not Borden's._

_True_, Iris agreed, sidling closer against me.

When dawn broke, we continued on our quest. The knights tracked down Borden to a different part of the woods. I followed them closely as they unsheathed their swords. Iris had chosen to stay with the horses but I felt her staying in tune with my mind.

"He must have left in the night," Arthur said once we reached the empty camp site. The knights spread out, searching for any signs of Borden or where he was heading.

_He's gone_, I projected to Iris.

_I'll bring the horses over._

"No horse tracks," Gwaine called as he walked over to Arthur and me.

"He's covered them," Leon commented, looking around. I frowned.

"We had him! We were so close," I said accusingly, resisting the urge to glare at Arthur. I stomped off down the path, pausing when I heard the sounds of hoof beats.

"Where are you going, we don't even know which way he went," Arthur said loudly. I gave him a dirty look.

"He's heading East," I stated.

"How do you know that?" Arthur challenged.

"Because I can sense it," I said, barely keeping the sarcasm from my voice.

"Sense is not a word I associate with you, Merlin," the prince muttered, walking over to me.

"Hang on!" Elyan called, gesturing to horse tracks. "He's right."

"He can't be," Arthur protested. He walked over and Elyan pointed in the direction the tracks lead, which was East.

"Well done, Merlin!" Leon praised.

"Hello, boys."

We turned at the sound of Iris's call and I gaped at her. She was walking towards us with Nimbus by her side as the other horses trailed her obediently. She was not holding any of their reins and she grinned as the knights gawked at her.

"How did you do that?" Arthur asked with confusion, his face scrunched. Iris winked at the prince.

"You would be surprised what sweet talking does to anything that falls under the category of male," she said sweetly, stroking Nimbus's mane. Arthur snorted and walked past me towards his horse.

"Have you ever heard of the word 'sorry'?" I asked as I followed him.

"No, is that another word you made up?" he asked, looking at me with a raised brow.

"Children," Iris called out primly. I looked up and saw she had already mounted Nimbus and was riding him down the path to the East.

"Come along," she ordered.

"Who put her in charge?" Arthur muttered. I grinned at him as we mounted and followed her.

"I don't know, but she's a fair leader," I said solemnly.

"Oh really?"

"She's not a prat."

"Are you calling me a prat, Merlin?"

"Oh no, never, sire," I said, shaking my head. Arthur gave me a dry look before kicking his horse into a faster pace.

Eventually, we came across a large cave and shallow pond at the end of the path. We dismounted and Iris clucked at the horses, leading them to the nearby trees to tie them down under the shade,

"It's a dead end," Arthur said with disappointment. "That's it, let's go back."

_Only when the way ahead seems impossible, will you have found it_, Iris thought quietly. Our eyes met and I gave her a slight nod.

"What about the cave?" I asked.

"We're wasting our time," Arthur declared.

"Arthur," Percival called. We walked over to the pond's edge and Percival gestured to a single boot print in the mud. Arthur frowned a little but motioned us forward, towards the cave.

When we entered the cave, the knights unsheathed their swords again while Iris stayed close to my side. I noticed her hand was resting lightly on her side, grasping the handle of the small dagger the knights had given her.

"Merlin, this is ridiculous, where is he heading?" Arthur asked me quietly. He was standing on the other side of me, his eyes scanning the cave.

"There's light ahead," I said, pointing to where the darkness was fading away. Iris strode forward silently, checking the end of the cave before we followed her. At the end, there was a large waterfall and I could feel the cool spray from where we stood.

Arthur walked forward first, pausing only to touch Iris's shoulder briefly, before extending his hand through the waterfall. He moved forward, stepping through the down pour, getting thoroughly drenched.

Iris followed, pausing in front of the water with a frown. Before she could react, Gwaine shoved her through the falls, causing her to squeal in surprise as she got wet. The other knights laughed as she scurried out of the water, her hair and clothes plastered down.

"Honestly, you're like a child!" she said to Gwaine, punching his arm once he walked through the falls. I moved through the water as well and took Iris's hand soothingly, even though I was chuckling at the miffed look on her face.

Iris then gazed up at me with a secret smile, her greenish eyes gleaming. Her hair was dark and curling madly to her waist and I felt a bolt of desire race through me as I recognized that look.

_Remember what happened last time we were this…wet?_ Iris thought, her tone teasing, yet there was underlying heat to it.

_How could I?_ I thought back, peeking at the knights. They were walking after Arthur and I pressed a hot kiss to her sweet lips. Iris gripped my shoulders tightly and I grasped her shirt before pulling away.

Our eyes held for a long moment and I saw her pupils were dilated and her eyes were dark, more green than blue. We jumped a little when Leon called out our names and we hurried after them.

"No wonder no one's ever found it," I said once we caught up to them. I saw Gwaine nudge Iris playfully with his elbow and she grinned at him before shoving his shoulder. I rolled my eyes. They were like brother and sister by the way they acted around each other.

When we reached the top of the hill, we gazed across the land and saw the abandoned castle. It stood tall, piercing upwards towards the sky. Iris stepped close to my side and our arms brushed. I looked down at her and she smiled at me, her eyes now sparkling with excitement. I began forward and Iris followed, along with the rest of the knights.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

It was nearly dusk when we reached a small valley leading down to the castle of Ashkanar. I felt weary of the place, since it was too quiet for my liking.

Suddenly, the sound of an arrow being fired had me ducking but when I heard Percival's cry of pain, I turned to see the arrow embedded in his leg. Before I could go to him, Merlin grabbed my arm, bolting to the side of the valley walls.

"Take cover!" Arthur yelled. Another arrow was fired, landing close to Arthur's feet.

"You all right?" Arthur called out to Percival. I looked at the knight with worry, who was gripping his leg in pain.

"Yeah," Percival grunted. Another arrow was fired, landing close to Percival's head, which made his eyes go wide. I cried out and struggled against Merlin's hold.

"Don't!" he said in an explosive whisper. I gritted my teeth and began looking for the person who was firing at us. I knew it was Borden and that made me want to bare my teeth angrily.

"Where's he firing from?" Arthur asked quietly. He looked over at Leon and tapped his sword against the knight's.

"I'll draw fire, you get him to safety," he ordered.

"Arthur, don't be foolish!" I hissed. The prince ignored me as he and Leon darted out in the open. More arrows were fired as Leon grabbed Percival, nearly dragging him to the valley's walls as Arthur ducked behind a large boulder.

"Arthur!" Merlin whispered loudly. I saw Arthur and Merlin exchanged a glance before Merlin's gaze strayed upward and Arthur's followed. I spotted Borden for a brief moment before he disappeared behind some trees.

Glaring, I watched him carefully as he reappeared, preparing to fire another arrow. I leaned out a little, just enough to watch his attention and he fired. I felt a surge of magic and saw the arrow stray off course while I used my own magic to fling the bow from Borden's hands. It flew through the air and snapped against a tree trunk.

"Thanks," I whispered as I looked at Merlin. He frowned at me but nodded, clearly not approving of my decision to draw fire to myself.

Arthur darted out of his hiding place and charged up the hill towards Borden, who sprinted off through the woods. I shoved Merlin after him while I rushed over to Percival.

"What happened? Where's he gone?" Arthur demanded when he reached the top of the hill.

"Perhaps he ran out of bolts!" Merlin called before running after Arthur. I focused on helping Percival to his feet and with Leon's help; we walked him forward after Arthur and Merlin.

"That's a risk we have to take!" Merlin was shouting at Arthur when we reached them.

"We'll make camp and continue at dawn," Arthur said firmly, in a tone that was not meant to be argued with. Merlin looked away and I could sense his anger pulsing through him.

_We'll find him, Merlin. He will not go after the egg in the dark,_ I thought. Merlin just looked at me briefly before walking away.

Once camp was made, I tended to Percival's wound. It was not too deep and luckily had missed the main artery in his leg. I managed to clean up the blood and dirt before wrapping it up tightly.

"Thank you, Iris," he said. I smiled at him.

"'Tis no trouble," I said, collecting the dirty bandages to burn them in the fire.

"You must be used to tending to arrow wounds," Percival commented, his gaze straying to the scar along my cheek. I lifted a hand to it and grimaced.

"I suppose you could say that," I agreed before walking over to the fire, where Merlin was serving himself some of the stew he had made himself.

"Merlin, can you get some more firewood?" Arthur asked before taking the dish out of Merlin's hands. I rubbed a hand over my forehead and shook my head in disapproval.

"But I was just going to try some-,"

"Mmm. This is good, you guys have to try this," Arthur said, cutting off Merlin's protests. The knights clambered over and began taking food for themselves and I sighed, taking Merlin's hand to lead him away.

We quickly collected stray branches and twigs before walking back to the camp. I was mildly surprised to see the knights were all ready asleep, snoring away with their dishes in their hands.

"All right, don't tell me, it was too salty," Merlin said loudly. Frowning, I went over to check on Percival.

"Typical," Merlin muttered, throwing down wood by fire. I moved to Percival and saw he was lying a little too still for my liking. I pressed two fingers to his pulse and felt his heart beating a little slowly. I furrowed my brow, unsure of why I had an inkling that something wasn't quite right.

"Well, if you think I'm doing the washing up…" Merlin said, glaring at Arthur. Suddenly, Percival groaned strangely before his breathing hitched. His skin become pale and his body shook with odd tremors.

"Merlin!" I cried. Percival began struggling for breath and I saw Merlin scramble over to Arthur, fumbling for his pulse.

"**Ic pe purhhæle pinu licsar!**"we whispered together, pressing our hands to the knight's chests. Immediately, they began breathing normally. I sighed with relief.

"Hurry!" I said urgently, moving over to Gwaine. Merlin ran over to Leon's side, healing him as well before I healed Elyan once Gwaine breathed normally again.

"Stay with them!" Merlin ordered as he began walking away from us. I stood up and ran over to him, grabbing his arm.

"Where are you going? You're not after Borden alone!" I protested.

"You need to watch after them!"

"Like hell I do!" I snapped. "They're fine! I'm coming with you!" Merlin's eyes clashed with my own and I felt the battle of our wills. Eventually Merlin sighed sharply and whirled.

"Come on then," he hissed.

Borden was scaling the castle's walls when Merlin and I arrived at the base of the hill. We sprinted after him, following him inside and down along the corridors. We ran swiftly and silently while I kept my hand on my dagger carefully.

We rounded a corner just as Borden reached a large wooden door. He pulled out the triskelion from his pocket and paused before placing it into the door's lock.

"No!" Merlin and I shouted together.

It was too late, however, for right the door opened a cloud of smoke was unleashed from above the door, engulfing Borden in its fumes. Merlin and I quickly covered our mouths and noses as the gas crept closer to us.

"**Prosm tohweorf!**" Merlin commanded, lifting a hand to the gray-purple cloud. It quickly funneled away and disappeared, revealing Borden slouched against the wall with his eyes closed.

I walked over to him and check his pulse. Merlin picked up the torch Borden had been carrying.

"He's alive," I sighed, standing. Merlin looked forward and didn't respond before ascending up a small set of stairs. I moved to follow him when suddenly Borden grabbed my arm and clamped a hand over my mouth before I could scream.

Borden gripped him tightly as I struggled against him but I stilled when he took my dagger and held it tightly against my throat. I narrowed my eyes at him as he shoved me up the stairs after Merlin.

We entered a large room, where a pale blue ear drop shaped egg laid on the tomb. It was utterly beautiful but I tore my gaze from it to look at Merlin, who hadn't heard our approach.

_Emrys_, I thought desperately, hissing against Borden's hand as the dagger nicked my skin.

"Give it to me!" Borden ordered just as Merlin turned after hearing my call in his mind. His eyes widened for a moment before anger filled his blue eyes.

_Are you all right?_ he thought.

_Don't let Borden get the egg,_ I said, stilling in Borden's hands. _I'll be fine._

"It's not yours to take! Let her _go_," Merlin snapped.

"You give it to me and I will release her and I will grant both of you a half share," Borden offered. I felt my impatience spike through me and I bit down on Borden's hand. He shouted and dropped his hand.

"You shrew," he hissed, grabbing my hair and yanking my head back. The dagger pressed against my skin again and I heard Merlin's sharp gasp.

_Your throat!_ he snarled.

"No!" I said harshly, glaring at Borden from the corner of my eye. "It must go free."

"I'll gag you, witch!" Borden snapped. I smiled slowly at his words. Merlin stepped forward and Borden jerked me a step back, glaring.

"Don't be a fool!" he said. "Think of the power it will bring us! The lands we could rule over, the riches!"

"I'm not interested in that!" Merlin nearly shouted. "Let Iris go!"

_Merlin, I'm fine,_ I thought impatiently. _Keep him talking and I'll figure something out._

_But-_

_Just do it!_ I shouted wordlessly. Borden had ignored Merlin's command as he continued on.

"It can strike at our command, we can live like kings! We will have the freedom and power to do as we wish!"

"Dragons cannot be used like that! They must be left unshackled, free to roam the earth," Merlin said, ripping his eyes away from me to glare at Borden.

"But this is a chance, Iris, for you to become so much more than what you are…I'm sure I can…accommodate you," Borden purred roughly against my ear. I wanted to spit in his face for his foul words, but Borden was focused again on Merlin.

"Merlin, this is your chance to escape your _meaningless _life, your _worthless existence_!"Borden yelled, moving closer to Merlin and the egg.

_Merlin_, I thought quietly. His eyes met mine again and I moved my head a little. Borden's grasp had loosened again as his attention focused on Merlin.

"It's not our lives that are pitiful, it's yours," I said calmly. Focusing, I used my magic to burn Borden's hands. He cried out and released me and I quickly whirled away from him, standing protectively in front of Merlin and the egg.

"I see," Borden said with a glare. "You _are _a witch, your life is all a lie! You wasted it for nothing!" He picked up the torch Merlin had dropped on the ground.

"I pieced together the triskelion, I found the path that lead us here! The dragon belongs to _me!_ Now hand it over!" Borden shouted.

"No," Merlin snapped. I had to lean back as Borden lunged forward with the torch, as he waved it around wildly.

_Merlin!_ I cried out again, rolling away from the torch's path.

"You are not going to stop me, boy!" Borden screamed. As Borden went after Merlin, I ducked away from the flailing blows and grabbed the egg gently. Right when I lifted it, I saw the stone shift and quickly raised my hand.

"**Áhefege**," I whispered, eyes flashing. The stone sopped moving and I barely had time to react when I saw Merlin fall to the ground.

"Dragons are magical creatures that belong to no man! They are for the benefit of all!" Merlin cried. Borden scoffed.

"What do you know? You are but a serving boy!" Merlin's eyes went very dark and very grave.

"I am the last dragon lord and I am warning you, leave this egg alone," he said in a low voice.

I released a furious cry when I saw Borden move to attack Merlin again and I jerked my head to the side, causing Borden to fly through the air and crash against the distant wall in a heap.

I looked over at Merlin and he quickly stood up. Suddenly, the ground started rumbling and stones crashed down from the ceiling. The spell I had used to keep the trap from going off had ended when I flung Borden, now the castle was going to fall.

"It's going to crumple!" I shouted, handing Merlin the egg.

We managed to get out of the castle before we were crushed to death. We didn't stop running until we reached the hill top, where Merlin placed the egg in the satchel he had left under a tree quickly.

I heard someone running to us and saw the knights hurrying over to us, their faces alarmed as they watched Ashkanar's tomb fall to the ground, destroyed forever.

"What the hell happened?" Arthur demanded.

"The tomb was a trap, he set it off. He never got out," Merlin said, his voice surprisingly calm. I leaned heavily against a tree and exhaled deeply.

"What about the egg?" Arthur asked, looking at both of us.

"It would have perished with him," I said as Merlin shrugged.

"Are you _sure?_ We need to be certain." Merlin and I didn't respond as we watched the castle crumple completely to the ground, leaving behind large clouds of dust and dirt in its wake.

"Nothing's going to survive under all of that," Leon said softly.

Merlin and I just exchanged a look before glancing down at the satchel. He stood up and quietly lifted a hand to my throat. His eyes flashed and I felt my small wound heal. I smiled and lifted a hand to his.

_Thank you,_ I thought. Merlin just lowered his forehead against mine and I rubbed his arm soothingly

_We did it_, he thought with relief. I smiled wider.

_That we did, Merlin. That we did._

Ooo0ooO

(Merlin's POV)

The trip back to Camelot was slow; since Arthur was under the impression our journey had been successful. He did not ask again about Borden or the egg, which relieved Iris and me immensely.

Every now and then, Iris would check the egg. I watched her rest her small hand against the shell and smile.

"Can you feel it? The magic?" I asked. She nodded.

Once we reached Camelot, Iris and I returned to Gaius's chambers with the satchel. I placed it close to my door as Iris told Gaius the brief version of our trip to Ashkanar's tomb. She prepared dinner for us as Gaius sat at the table, listening intently.

"Shame about the egg," he finally said once we finished eating. I saw Iris smother a grin as she stood to wash our dishes.

"Yes," I said solemnly.

"You weren't able to save it?"

"No."

Gaius looked at me for a long time and I glanced at Iris when I heard her quiet laughter. Gaius looked at her too and her eyes were sparkling with knowledge. Gaius looked at me again and I finally grinned, which made him smile.

Standing quickly, I walked back over to my satchel.

"All the jewels, all the treasures, Gaius, don't compare," I declared as I carefully took out the soft blue egg. I walked over to the table and saw Gaius's awed expression as I handed it to him.

"And it was nearly lost because of you," Gaius said, arching a brow at Iris and me. She blushed and ducked her head a little, moving to my side.

"I'm sorry, Gaius, I was too quick to act," I apologized.

"As was I," Iris said quietly.

"You have to think things through," Gaius said patiently. "Ashkanar did exactly that, he had the foresight to conceal this for more than four hundred years and now it's time for you, Merlin, to decide what you intend to do with it."

_At your will, dragon lord,_ Iris thought teasingly. I looked at her and wrinkled my nose and she laughed. Gaius just shook his head at us before I looked back at him.

"I thought about that… I'm going to make sure it goes back to where it belongs," I said firmly. Gaius nodded and moved off to finish up his daily batch of potions and treatments.

Iris sat down beside me and leaned her head against my shoulder, her eyes gazing down at the egg. I rubbed my cheek against her hair and kissed her forehead.

_Kilgharrah,_ I thought simply. Iris smiled at me.

_Shall we?_

"We will be back later, Gaius," I said as Iris and I rose from the table. Gaius waved us off and Iris and I left the chambers to head out of the castle.

We walked slowly to the field, travelling along the moonlit path. The night was cool and there were only the sounds of crickets to keep Iris and I company. I summoned Kilgharrah right before we reached the meadow.

Placing the egg carefully down on a tree stump, I held Iris's hand as we waited for the Great Dragon to come to us. It did not take along, the sound of his wings could be heard from far off and I smiled as he landed in front of us.

"Merlin. Iris."

"Hello, Kilgharrah," Iris said pleasantly. The dragon's eyes focused on the egg and brightened.

Ooo0ooO

(Iris's POV)

"Is it still alive?" I asked, looking at the egg again.

"It can live for more than a thousand years," the dragon replied. Merlin and I both smiled at him.

"So you are no longer the last of your kind," Merlin said. The Dragon laughed slightly.

"It would seem not," he rumbled. I leaned against Merlin happily.

"When will it hatch?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Young dragons were called into this world by the dragon lords, only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragon lord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin," Kilgharrah said, his gold eyes now fixing on Merlin.

"How do I summon it?"

"You must give the dragon a name."

Looking at Merlin, I saw his eyes drift shut and his magic concentrate. It was different, since he was tapping into his dragon lord magic, which was unfamiliar to me, but still beautiful.

"_Aithusa,_" Merlin whispered, lifting a hand towards the egg. I closed my eyes and felt the pull of his magic center on the life within the egg.

The egg started to crack, and broke open, where a small noise emerged, along with a white snout.

_Emrys, look_, I thought with awe. Merlin opened his eyes and I saw the stunned look on his face. I reached over and gripped his hand, feeling the surge of emotions rise through his being.

"A white dragon," Kilgharrah breathed. "He is indeed a rare thing and fitting, for in the dragon tongue you named him after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning, sometime the meaning is hard to see but this time I believe it is clear."

I leaned my head against Merlin's shoulder and he placed his cheek against my forehead. I felt a tear land on my own cheek and might have cried a drop or two myself.

"The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you, Iris, and Arthur, and for the land that you will build together," Kilgharrah declared.

Aithusa stood up on the stump and spreading his tiny wings and unleashing a small cry. I released Merlin's hand and walked over to the beautiful creature and saw his eyes focused on me as it chirped again.

"What a darling," I whispered, extending my hand towards him. Aithusa sniffed my fingers before making a small growling noise, nuzzling my palm. I sensed Merlin behind me and the tiny dragon gave a happy squeak when it saw him. Merlin laughed a little and I saw him brush away his tears.

"Will you be his guardian?" I asked Kilgharrah. The golden dragon shook his head.

"He must learn on his own. But, for now, I will after him until he can fend for himself."

Kilgharrah breathed out and Aithusa turned to look up at the larger dragon. The white dragon flapped is tiny wings and made that growling noise again. It flew up a little and Kilgharrah growled back, but it was gentle.

Merlin and I watched as the dragons took flight, Kilgharrah flying very slowly so Aithusa could keep up. We held hands again and when they disappeared into the night sky, we both sighed.

"That was a true miracle," I said softly, lifting a hand to wipe Merlin's wet cheeks. He turned his head to kiss my fingers. His gaze was warm and affectionate.

He pulled me closer and we kissed, slow and sweet, as the night surrounded us like a dark, comforting blanket.

Merlin lowered me to the grass again, kissing me gently. I rested my hands against his cheeks and gazed into his deep blue eyes for a long moment. There was a no need for words as we watched each other before I leaned forward and kissed him again.

And as lovers rekindled their passions for each other, dragons flew off to the distant mountains, each holding into the hope and promise the future held for them.

Ooo0ooO

**Author's Note: I am totally lagging with updating this story, I'm sorry! I don't think I can keep my promise of updating once a week, so I'll shoot for a new chapter every other week. **

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Forsuwung- "silence"**

**Ic pe purhhæle pinu licsar- "I heal you thoroughly from your mortal wound"**

**Prosm tohweorf-** **"Smoke, be parted**"

**Áhefege****-"Weigh down, become heavy"**

**Sex Magic- There's lots of lore on sex magic, some discusses how it's dark magic and other how it can be used in the dark arts as well as other parts of magic, but for this chapter, it symbolizes the coming together/ blending of Iris and Merlin's magical auras (hence the light) and how their bond is going to grow stronger as the story progresses...**


End file.
